The Grass is Always Greener
by Astro
Summary: An oddessy into 5xR, 1xS fandom. (Try it, you'll like it)
1. The Room With a View

# The Grass is Always Greener...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~ 

AN: To all of you who read my last 5xR fic, thank you! A lot of you asked me to write a sequel, but I meant that one to stand alone. Instead, I'm posting this, my second 5xR fic, for your perusal. This one is a little more complex though, and a lot longer. This time, Heero and Sally get involved... The timeline takes place after EW (even though I have yet to see it). There will probably be several chapters to this one, so be patient, and everything (hopefully) will be explained... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carrying a heavy box full of books and a sack with his lunch in it, Wufei stepped off of the elevator onto the eighth floor of 525 Walnut Ave., his new home. He stood for a moment reading the door numbers, trying to figure out which way to go. At last, he turned to the right and made his way down the hall. His footsteps were completely silenced by the thick red carpet that covered the floors. Everything else on the floor, except for an occasional plant set in a nook or generic painting, seemed either brown or gold. The lower half of the walls was wood paneling; the upper half was a light tan wallpaper with metallic gold streaks in a crosshatch design. All of the apartment doors were a dark, solid wood with gold plates announcing their room number. "814...814. Where's 814?" After passing three sets of doors, Wufei finally came to room 814 on the left side of the hallway. Now, he just had to find a way to fish out his key. 

Balancing himself, he quickly transferred his sack lunch and clenched it between his teeth. Then he lifted one knee to help balance the box while he fished into his deep pocket for his key. His fingers found something and his hand clenched it and brought it out of his pocket, nearly causing him to lose his balance in the process. 

Recovering himself, Wufei heard the click of a door opening behind him, but he was too determined to get his own door open to see who it was. Besides, there would more than likely be a chance to meet his neighbors later. Opening up his hand, he found that instead of his key, he had captured a quarter and the crinkled up receipt for his lunch. 

Scowling, he thrust the items back into the depths of his pocket. Attempting the balancing act again, Wufei slowly lifted his other knee so he could once more dig into his pocket. However, the heavy box was taking its toll on his tired arms, and his jaw was hurting from holding his lunch. His foot began to wobble back and forth precariously, but with his hand deep into his left pocket, he couldn't regain his balance. Slowly, he began to topple over, powerless to stop himself, until thankfully the wall stopped him. A low utterance escaped his lips, but the sack between his teeth stifled the remark. 

"Why don't you try putting the box down." Wufei froze as he recognized that all too familiar voice, realizing that she had been idly watching his entire situation. Wufei would have shot back with a scathing reply, but the bag in his mouth prevented him from doing so. For now, all he could do was growl. 

Yanking his hand out of his pocket, Wufei lowered his tiring leg and propped the box up against the wall, letting his lunch fall on top of the box. "When did _you_ get here?" 

"That's no way to greet your new neighbor!" Sally chided. "Even if I am an old friend." 

Wufei merely grunted at her, finally succeeding in pulling his key out of his pocket. But just before he was able to slip the key into the lock, it slipped from his grasp. 

Wufei's temper flared as Sally struggled to hide her laughter, though her amusement sparkled brightly in her eyes. Walking around him, she met his death glare with a smile. "Please, allow me," she said sweetly as she bent to retrieve the key, then effortlessly opened the door for him. Standing back, she allowed him to precede her, still holding her warm smile in the face of his icy glare. 

With relief, Wufei dropped the box in the middle of the floor, then stood up to stretch his back. 'It's a good thing I don't own much stuff,' he thought. Behind him Sally let herself in and circled the spacious living room. She always loved the look of an empty apartment. It made her think of new beginnings, reminding her that life always moves forward. As she moved toward the window, she caught another glare from Wufei. Sometimes she felt like it was the only expression he knew. "You're _still_ here, woman? I don't recall inviting you in." 

"You left your door open," she smirked. "That was invitation enough for me. Besides, I though we might have lunch together at my place. Unless you _wanted_ to eat on the floor." 

If at all possible, Wufei's eyes narrowed even further. But looking at his solitary box in his otherwise empty apartment, he thought he wouldn't mind sitting at a table and perhaps getting something cold to dink as well. "Fine, woman. Let's go." 

The two left Wufei's apartment-though he left his door unlocked-and walked across the hall to apartment 815. Following Sally into the apartment, Wufei was shocked to see that she was already completely moved in. There were curtains on the windows and all the furniture was in place-there were even pictures on the walls! Sally stepped into the kitchen at her right while Wufei looked around. "How did you get moved in so soon?!" he demanded. "You got your relocation orders the same day I did." 

"Yes, but _I_ didn't let my _ego_ stop me from asking for _help!_ It only took five of us an hour to move me in this morning, and afterward Relena helped me unpack." 

"Relena? She's here too?" 

"Mm-hmm. She loves right across the street from us. In fact, I bet you could see her apartment from your window." 

"Hmph." Wufei really didn't care about being able to see into Relena's apartment. But perhaps she would be useful in distracting Sally's attentions. "Let's eat." 

* * * 

After lunch, Sally helped Wufei cart the rest of his things up to his apartment. Afterward, she decided it was best for her to leave him alone to set his things up. Besides, his stubborn personality was beginning to give her a headache. 

Wufei decided to set his bedroom up first so that he would at least have a place to rest. Next he tackled the bathroom, then the kitchen, putting all his dishes away, setting up hooks for his pans and meticulously arranging his spices. The kitchen took him much longer than expected. Very few people knew that Wufei was actually a good cook although for him it was simply a matter of taste--and survival. He had learned that a good Chinese restaurant was hard to find, and rather than try to choke down undercooked rice, he had simply learned to cook for himself. 

At 7:30, as he was arranging the last of his silverware, he was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Traversing the sporadic clutter in his living room, Wufei opened the door to Sally's smiling face. "Hi there. I see you're not quite unpacked yet," she observed. 

"It's just a couple more things," Wufei sighed. "But I still need to get some groceries." 

"Well, I was just going out for some dinner myself. I know a good Chinese restaurant a few blocks over, and we could swing by the store on the way home. Sound good?" 

Wufei would have preferred to finish unpacking, but his rumbling stomach reminded him that it had been over six hours since his lunch with Sally. "Alright, woman, I'll come." 

* * * 

Almost two hours later, Wufei said goodnight to Sally as they went into their apartments. The Chinese place had been decent, and Wufei made a mental note to consider the place when he didn't feel like cooking. 

Not remembering where the light switch was, Wufei relied on the light from the hallway and the uncovered window to guide him into the kitchen. He set down his groceries, then returned to the living room to close the door. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his attention turned to the window, and he decided to take a look at Walnut Avenue. For a few moments, he watched the traffic move beneath him, like a large-scale model. Really, it took very little effort to imagine each of the cars as wind up toys, traveling on preprogrammed tracks. 

Smiling to himself at the thought, he raised his gaze to the large building directly across from his: 527 Walnut Ave. 'So that's where Relena lives,' he thought. As he predicted, Relena would be a means of distracting Sally's attentions from him; she had mentioned at dinner that the two were having lunch together tomorrow. It wasn't that Wufei didn't enjoy Sally's company. On the contrary, he found her to be extremely intelligent, and overall she made good company. But he knew that she had feelings for him--_personal_ feelings--and he just wasn't sure that he felt the same way. 

Idly, his gaze slid over the windows of the adjacent building. Many rooms were either dark or had the curtains drawn, but one point of light suddenly drew his attention. It was a room on the seventh floor, without a curtain, where he had seen a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Focusing on the interior, he watches until the source of movement returned. 

Suddenly, Wufei gasped at what he saw. A young girl entered into his range of vision of the room, wearing a small tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of light pink panties. Her arms were raised over her head and her body swayed back and forth, probably to the rhythm of upbeat music. Although it was hard to tell with her long blonde hair covering part of her face, Wufei was certain that it was Relena. 

Wufei watched, mesmerized, as Relena danced around her living room. Everything else in his world seemed to disappear as he focused on her carefree movements. Then, without warning, Relena stopped and cast a glace deeper into her apartment. She quickly dashed to the left--probably to turn off the stereo--then reappeared to pull on a robe that was hanging over her sofa. Wufei waited as she walked away from the window, then returned to her sofa a moment later with Heero Yuy. At the sight of him, Wufei jumped back from the window as if Heero could somehow see him and accuse him of being a peeping Tom. 

Realizing the foolishness of his reaction, Wufei reprimanded himself and walked into the kitchen. Turning on the light, he began putting away his groceries. 'Stupid Heero,' he seethed. 'Interrupting her like that. Baka.' Wufei stopped his movements as he realized what he was thinking. "What am I _saying?_ Why should I care about anything that concerns Relena?" Sighing heavily, Wufei resumed his task and tried to forget about it all. However, the image of Relena dancing around in her underwear would not be one he would soon forget. 


	2. A Friendly Wager

# The Grass is Always Greener...

## Part Two

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AN: I had originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but the remaining part could probably be a chapter on its own. So, rather than keep everyone waiting, I've decided to post this much. Now, you finally get to see the reason for the title... ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next afternoon, Relena sat across from Sally, both eyeing their menus quizzically. They had both decided to be brave and try a new restaurant, but neither of them was familiar with Greek food. Relena glanced up from her menu at Sally, who was going over the salad section. "What are you getting?" 

"I'm not sure. I think I'll try this Greek salad. How 'bout you?" 

"I don't know. I wish Heero were here. He's good at deciding these things." 

"Why don't you just get a gyro? I've heard good things about them before." 

"Okay." Signaling the waiter, the two placed their orders. Twenty minutes later, they were eating and chatting away, mainly about the men in their lives. 

"Well, at least Heero calls you by name," Sally said as the two were making a list of all they had to put up with. "I don't know how much longer I can take 'woman' this and 'woman' that." 

"Yeah, but it's the way he _says_ my name." Sitting up straighter in her chair, Relena lowered her voice to imitate Heero's. "Re-lee-na." At the sound, Sally burst out laughing, easily imagining Heero saying it just the way Relena had. Laughing along with her, Relena continued. "Really, Sally, sometimes I think I could program a _computer_ to sound more emotional." 

Laughing some more, Sally thought of another thing to add. "How 'bout this: _you_ don't have to compete with an image of Heero's dead wife, albeit subconsciously." 

Relena paused to look at the older woman. "He still thinks about her?" 

"Of course he does," Sally stated. "I think it's a lot easier for him now without his gundam, but he'll never forget her." The two sat in silence as the waiter appeared to refill their glasses. Once he'd left, Sally turned to Relena. "I don't think we'll ever know which of us has it worse. I mean, you know the old saying. 'The grass is always greener..." 

"Yeah, you're right," Relena agreed. Suddenly, a devilish look came into her eyes. "Hey, wouldn't it be fun if we _could_ cross the fence? Just for a little while." 

"You mean, if I were to hang around Heero while you--" 

"--became friends with Wufei. Yeah. Say, for two weeks." 

"What? You're not serious...are you?" 

A very wicked grin was the only response. 

Sally couldn't imagine Wufei reacting well to Relena. Even so, she didn't know if Relena could handle Wufei's intensity. Then again, she had managed to convince Heero not to kill her... "I don't know, Relena. I mean, how would the guys react to this?" 

"Oh, who cares? We're all friends anyway." Relena missed the doubting look that Sally gave at her remark. "Besides," Relena reasoned, "it'd be like a vacation for us, not having to deal with the same headaches every day." 

"Yeah," Sally scoffed. "We'd get all new headaches." 

Ignoring her comment, Relena persisted. "It's the only way we'd ever find out which one of us is worse off. We could just try it, for a week." 

Little by little, Relena's idea began to appeal to Sally. "Well, we can _try_ it. But I still don't see how this is gonna work." 

"Great! We'll start today. I'm supposed to take Heero to the repair shop this afternoon. He's getting his motorcycle fixed. So you can take him instead." 

"Okay..." Sally was beginning to regret her decision already. She didn't realize she'd have to be at Heero's beck and call. 

"Now remember," Relena said, "it's just like you're with Heero and I'm with Wufei. So spend as much time with him as you would with Wufei. Okay?" 

"Alright," Sally sighed, trying to focus on what good could come from this. 

"And relax," Relena chided. "Everything will work out fine." 

* * * 

Later that afternoon, Sally pulled up outside the small house where Heero lived. It was at the outskirts of the city, and it had taken her longer than expected to find the place. "Why did I ever agree to this little scheme?" she fumed, mentally going over a list of other things she could be doing. 

Calming herself, she honked the horn to summon Heero. She had met Heero again very briefly after she had moved in, and from what she could remember about him, he had changed very little. The only major difference was that he had grown much taller; now, she literally had to look up to him. 

After a moment, Heero stepped out of his front door, making sure to lock it before walking toward the car. Sally smiled at him, waving through the open window. "Hi, Heero. How are you?" If Heero was at all surprised to see her, he didn't show it. "Fine," he stated. Hardly looking at her, he walked around the front of the car and got in. Buckling his seatbelt, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked straight ahead. "Where's Relena?" 

Hearing him speak Relena's name, Sally had to stifle a chuckle; he said it just the way Relena had described at lunch. "She, ah...something came up," she replied quickly. Throwing the car in gear, she ignored the suspicious glance that Heero gave her and backed out of the driveway, heading back toward the city. 

* * * 

Meanwhile, back on Walnut Avenue, Wufei had finally started unpacking again. After running a few errands that morning for various items, he had taken a break to do his kata and eat lunch. Then, when he had opened his box of books, his eye had caught one of his old favorites, and he spent the early afternoon lying on his couch, rereading it. It was, afterall, his vacation; he thought he might as well enjoy it. But now, he was ready to get back to work. 

With his back toward his living room window, he looked to his left at the stout bookcase he had set against the back wall. It was currently resting toward the far corner, and he decided to move it to the center of the wall. 

Walking over to it, he wrapped his arms around the wooden shelves and hefted it toward the center of the room. He had a precarious grip on it, however, and as he moved to set it down, it slipped, landing on his toe. "Oooooooooooooowwww!!!" Yanking his foot back to free it from the bookcase, he lost his balance. He quickly shuffled his feet, but they couldn't move fast enough over the carpeting. Without his usual grace, he fell backward, landing on his behind in the middle of the floor. His face turned a deep shade of red--a mixture of anger and embarrassment--before he clutched his foot to examine his toe. "Hmm. Doesn't seem to be broken..." Cautiously, he moved the bruised member around before tenderly rubbing it. 

He thought to put some ointment on it, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Scowling, his pulled himself up and half hopped, half limped over to the door. Throwing the door open, he was shocked to see Relena standing there. Her smile faltered slightly at the darkened expression on his face, but came back full strength when his eyebrows shot up, showing his surprise. "Hi, Wufei! Mind if I come in? I brought you a housewarming present!" Looking down, he noticed that she was carrying a small basket, wrapped up and tied with a giant bow. 

"Sure, Relena." He stood back to let her in, closing the door behind them. "I was just rearranging a few things..." 

Relena looked around, taking in the battered looking sofa in one corner, the bookcase in the other next to a box full of books, and the other various things that still cluttered the floor. "I see. Well here, open it." She handed the covered basket to Wufei. "If you don't like it, I'll understand, really." 

Wufei gave her a doubting look before going over to the sofa to set it down. He and Relena sat at opposite ends of the sofa with the basket between them. Relena watched with a smile as Wufei carefully began to remove the wrapping. Again, his eyebrows rose as he revealed several boxes of different kinds of tea, in the middle of which was a small stuffed panda and a cardboard tube. He picked up the panda bear and looked at Relena, his eyes asking her, "What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Oh come on, Wufei. Everyone needs some kind of stuffed animal in their household, even if you once were a gundam pilot." 

"Does Heero have one of these?" 

Relena thought of the black and tan teddy bear that she had gotten him seven months ago, when he had moved in to his current house. "Something like it, yes." 

"Hn." Setting the bear down, he glanced over the different boxes of tea, noting a few that he would consider for after dinner, before picking up the tube. "What's this?" 

"Well open it and see, silly." 

Wufei scowled at her slightly, but he refrained from saying anything. Opening the tube at one end, he pulled out a paper scroll. It was an oriental scroll, used for decorations. Slowly, he unrolled the scroll. When he saw the design, he froze for an instant, then let out a sigh. 

"Like I said, I understand if you don't--I mean--" 

"It's beautiful." Relena stared at Wufei, whose gaze was still directed at the scroll. His voice seemed so different, she wasn't sure it was him who had spoken. Wufei turned to look at Relena. His eyes were a little bit softer than normal. "Thank you, Relena." He gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the scroll. Slowly, he let his eyes trace over the lines depicting a Chinese dragon, spitting fire against a background of white, fluffy clouds. 

* * * 

At the mechanic shop, Heero and Sally listened quietly as it was explained to them why Heero's motorcycle wasn't ready yet. "Like I said, Mr. Yuy, we had to order a special part for it, and it hasn't arrived yet." 

"When should it be ready?" Heero asked calmly. 

"Uh, the part should come in either later today, or early tomorrow, so, uh, I'd say tomorrow about this time?" Even though Heero had a calm exterior, there was something about him that made the mechanic uneasy, and he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

"Okay. I'll come back tomorrow then." 

The mechanic gave him a sheepish grin, happy not to be yelled at. "Great. Uh, I'm sorry about the inconvenience..." 

"It's fine. Until tomorrow." With that, Heero turned and left the shop, with Sally close behind him. She looked at Heero with a somewhat amazed look. If that had been Wufei, she thought, he would have ranted and raved about their ineptitude. Heero's quiet assertiveness was a nice change for her. 

Back in the car, Heero spoke to Sally. "Sorry to drag you all the way out here for nothing." 

"That's okay, Heero." As she started the car, she remembered her deal with Relena to spend her time with Heero instead of Wufei. "Heero..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you like to come back to my place for some dinner?" Heero looked at Sally, surprise vaguely showing in his blue eyes. Sally blushed a little, realizing how much it sounded like a date. "I mean, it's getting late, and I thought you might like a home-cooked dinner." 

He considered her for a moment before finally answering. "Okay." 

Sally smiled at him and put the car in gear. "Great. It's been so long since I've cooked for others. I hope I can remember how." 

As Sally turned her head to watch for a break in traffic, she missed the sideways glance that Heero gave her, accompanied by a small smile. 


	3. New Friends

## The Grass is Always Greener...

#### Part Three

* * *

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

A.N.: Well, here it is at last, the long awaited third chapter in my series. I must say **thank you** to everyone who has showed interest in this story. If not for your e-mails, etc., this story might never have been continued.   
Unfortunately, this is not the end. There is much more to be written in this little tale of mine, and finding the time to write is... well, next to impossible.   
But I shall ever endeavor to keep writing and get the fourth part out A.S.A.P.! 

* * *

Wufei and Relena stood back, admiring the work they had accomplished together. Over the last hour and a half, they had sorted through all of Wufei's books, putting them on the bookcase alphabetically by author. Then she had helped him hang up the plain white curtains he had bought that morning before they decided where to hang the scroll. Finally, they agreed that it looked best hanging next to the window. "That way, it'll be the first thing you see every time you walk through your door," Relena smirked. She had received a glare for her remark, but somehow she felt Wufei was just teasing her. 

Slowly turning in a circle, Relena realized how neat Wufei's apartment was. Everything seemed to have a special place; nothing was out of order. Catching sight of the window, she decided to see Walnut Ave. from a different angle. She glanced down at the cars briefly before turning her attention to her building. "I wonder which apartment is mine?" 

Behind her, Wufei opened his mouth to tell her, but realized it would be stupid to do so. He would then have to explain how he knew. Turning slightly red in the face, Wufei was thankful that her attention was directed out the window. 

"Oh, now I see it--I think. See? It's the one with the curtains open, on the seventh floor. Come look!" 

Scowling, he reluctantly walked toward the window. "Alright, woman, I'll look." Standing behind her, he thought it best to pretend he didn't know where she was pointing to. "Where?" 

"Look there, on the seventh floor, almost directly across. See it?" 

"Mm." Leaning down a little so he could follow her finger, Wufei became aware of a very pleasant fragrance. He was confused at first--then he realized it was her. It had been a long time since he had been close enough to a woman to smell he hair. It wasn't an entirely displeasing sensation; but suddenly, an image bloomed in his mind's eye: one of Relena dancing alone in her apartment wearing only a tank top and a pair of pink panties. 

The unexpected resurfacing of the memory caused Wufei's cheeks to redden slightly, and he abruptly turned away from the window. Glancing back, Relena's smile faltered as she regarded Wufei. "Wufei? Is something wrong?" 

"No." Wufei realized he spoke too quickly-his voice was thick and heavy, not sounding like him at all. Clearing his throat, Wufei glanced over at the clock. It was almost 5:30. "It's getting late," he said absently. 

Behind him, Relena's features fell. "Oh," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice neutral. She had been there for over two hours; perhaps he'd had enough of her for one day. 

Wufei stood in silence thinking of his plans to cook Mah Gu Gai Pin, one of his favorite meals, as a means to celebrate his recent promotion. Would it really be so bad to have company? He silently debated the issue, unsure of which he would prefer, until Relena's voice prompted him to make his decision. "Wufei, I--" 

Gritting his teeth, Wufei turned to face her; he hoped he would not regret this. "You can stay for dinner, if you'd like," he said nonchalantly. "I planned on making something special…" 

Although his tone told her he could care less, there was a certain sparkle in his dark eyes that fairly begged her to stay-not that he would ever admit such a thing. The smile returned, full volume, to Relena's lips. "Okay, Wufei. I'd love to stay." 

Wufei didn't say anything at her reply, but Relena thought he made a face that looked like he was trying not to smile. "Come on," Wufei said, nodding his head toward the kitchen. "I hope you like Chinese. I'm making Mah Gu Gai Pin." 

"Mah… Gu…" Relena wondered aloud as she followed Wufei. "Is that like Moo Goo Gai Pan? I've eaten that before." 

"Moo Goo Gai Pan is the Americanized version of Mah Gu Gai Pin," Wufei explained as he opened a cupboard to fish out a bowl. Turning to her, he gave her a brief smile. "This one is much better." 

Relena watched as Wufei opened another cupboard filled with spices and took out several selected bottles. Her eyes followed him to the refridgerator, which he opened to reveal a fully stocked, well organized interior before pulling out a plate of chicken breasts. Looking up at her, Wufei hardly noticed her amazed expression as he pointed to several bottles arranged on the table behind her. "Can you hand me that first bottle on the right?" 

Relena turned and picked up the desired bottle, reading the label as she approached Wufei. "White rice wine? This isn't going to get me drunk, is it?" 

At the question, Wufei's smile suddenly made an appearance. Relena couldn't recall a time he ever looked so… relaxed. "Don't worry. It's only for flavor. You probably won't even taste it." 

"Then why do you put it in there?" Relena teased. 

"Because _I'll_ taste it," he insisted. 

Relena stood back and watched as Wufei began picking up various bottled, adding unspecified amounts to the bowl. "Isn't that a little risky?" Relena asked as he poured in a splash of soy sauce. "Why don't you use measuring spoons?" 

"Measuring spoons are for weaklings," he said evenly, concentrating on measuring out some sugar in his hand. Relena's eyebrows shot up in surprise; like Heero, Wufei never ceased to amaze her. Dumping the sugar in, he gave her a sly look from the corner of his eye. "Actually, I've just been cooking so long, I don't need them anymore. Why, are you scared I might mess up?" 

"No, I trust you, Wufei." Looking around, Relena let her gaze wander over the neatly stacked spices and meticulously arranged bottles that filled the kitchen. "It's just that I never realized you were such a connoisseur of the kitchen. 

Wufei paused as he was reaching for the next ingredient and gave her a sly look. "You don't know me very well, do you." 

* * * * * 

Across the hall in apartment 815, Sally was doing her best to rid her front room of loose items of clothing, scattered hairpins, and empty take-out containers. She hadn't really bothered to clean up for Wufei last night; he was already used to the fact that she was never 100% neat. "Unlike some perfect people…" she muttered under her breath. 

Glancing up at the clock, she saw it was a quarter to six. She had to pick up Heero at 6:30, and she had yet to decide what to wear. Yanking the last few items off the ironing board, she ran to her bathroom to throw them in the hamper. She then untied her hair, combed it and retwisted it before heading for the bedroom to find something appropriate. "This isn't a date," she told herself. "Heero's just an old friend, so don't choose something too dressy." She really didn't know why she was being so fussy. True, she hadn't seen Heero for a long time, and he always had been something of an enigma to her, but that was no reason to be nervous. 

Dressing simply in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse, Sally made her way to the kitchen to check on dinner. After a quick inspection, she smiled happily. Everything was perfect. When she returned with Heero, she could simply reheat the meal, saving her the embarrassment of having him watch her try to look professional in a kitchen she rarely used. Covering the pan, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. 

Turning to lock the door behind her, Sally became aware of a very pleasant aroma. Inhaling deeply, she realized it was Wufei, no doubt cooking up something that would put her simple meal to shame. A pang of self-consciousness washed over her, until she heard a faint tinkle of feminine laughter emanate from his apartment, followed by those husky tenor tones that could only be Wufei's voice. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what she was feeling. She had never dreamed that Wufei would be at all compatible with Relena, but the laughter she heard evidenced her misjudgment. "Well," Sally thought, "Relena is a political figure. It's her job to make the best of situations like this." Looking at her watch, Sally realized she was almost late; she had to be at Heero's in fifteen minutes. Pulling her key out of her lock, she dismissed her reservations about Wufei and Relena and headed for the elevator. 

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up outside of Heero's small house. This time she didn't have to honk; she saw a flutter of the curtains in the front window, and a moment later, Heero appeared, locking his door behind him. Sally couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She had always thought of Heero as a man, and now, four years after the Eve Wars, he definitely looked the part. As his long, jean-clad legs carried him to the car, Sally couldn't help but marvel at how much Heero had changed over the last few years, while somehow remaining exactly the same. 

"Sally? Is something wrong?" Heero asked, noting her melancholy look as he slid into the car. 

Sally snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, Heero. I guess I was daydreaming." Sally gave Heero a moment to settle in before pulling out of his short driveway. Once she was back in mainstream traffic, she turned to give him a quick smile. "You know, it really has been a while since I've been able to cook for someone. I was almost afraid we were gonna have to go out afterall." 

"Don't worry, Sally," Heero said calmly. "I'm sure whatever you've prepared will be just fine." 

Sally smiled and tried to relax, unsure just how to respond. It was rare that Wufei was able to make such a simple, yet sincere statement, and even rarer that Sally was unable to reply without being so angry that she just didn't trust herself to speak. Perhaps, she thought, the night would be a little more refreshing that she first thought. 


	4. Ice Cream, Pillow Fights, and Memories o...

## The Grass is Always Greener...

#### Part Four

* * *

Sorry for all the delays with this chapter. I know I'm not the fastest writer, but even I had hoped to get this one out sooner. I got writer's block about 16 times, and rewrote a couple parts... 

Anyway, here it is. I've actually given this part a title:  
**"Ice Cream, Pillow Fights, and Memories of the Past."**  
Enjoy! 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later, Sally escorted Heero down the long hallway to her apartment. She felt a little knot of tension forming in her stomach as they neared her door, warily eyeing the portal to room 814 with her peripheral vision. There was a part of her that wanted to put an ear to the door and listen to what was going on inside, but the larger part of her wanted to get inside her own apartment as quickly as possible. She didn't know what would happen if Relena chose this moment to come out of Wufei's apartment; it would be awkward to say the least. Although she had to admit, she was curious about how Wufei might react. 

Doing her best to hide a sudden smile from Heero, Sally turned the lock to her apartment and led him inside. Heero breathed in deeply as he crossed the short foyer, smiling a satisfied smile as he caught the sent of their dinner. Sally quirked an eyebrow at his expression; there was a time when she thought she would never see this boy smile so casually. But then she had to remember how much he had changed after the events with Mariemaia. "Just have a seat on the couch, Heero," Sally called as she made her way into the kitchen. "I'll have dinner ready in a minute." 

Heero silently wandered into the living room, pausing to run his gaze over each of the pictures that decorated Sally's walls. There were only a few chronicling Sally's time serving with Oz; pictures of her standing outside of the Third Federation Naval Hospital with friends, one of her floating in zero gravity. The rest were of family and friends, most containing a simple, straightforward Sally. One of these in particular caught his eye. It was taken at a holiday party at Quatre's house, just six months earlier. Sally and Quatre had their arms around each other's necks, both grinning ear to ear--the effects of too much eggnog. But in the background, Heero could see a dark image of himself, distanced from the rest of the party, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He also noticed half of Relena, bordering the edge of the picture as she approached his still life image. 

Heero remembered that night well. He had just recently returned to Earth after trying to make sense of his life in the colonies. He hadn't wanted to go to the party, not so soon after his return, but he couldn't stay away; he couldn't let himself be a loner forever. Relena had finally approached him that night, after giving him space to be alone during the month he had already been on Earth. He had seen the hope in her eyes that night as she entreated him to join the party, and he knew all of what she was thinking. He told her he needed time, time to adjust to being normal. She understood, a little too well, perhaps, but still made him join the party. He realized he was grateful to her, for many things, but mainly for never giving up on him when it seemed he was trying to slip back into his shell away from friends. 

She had, in fact, been a perfect friend to him in the past six months, yet still he distanced himself from her, from everyone. And for the millionth time, he asked himself, why? He had always been too human for a soldier; now, it seemed he was too much of a soldier to be human. 

"Heero?" 

"Huh?" Heero startled out of his reverie, turning to meet Sally's concerned blue eyes. 

"I called you from the kitchen--dinner's ready." Heero managed to produce a wan smile as Sally stepped aside, allowing him to precede her into the kitchen. It seems I'm not the only one with a preoccupied mind tonight, Sally mused, glancing at the photo before following Heero. "I hope you like Oriental beef and rice," she said with a smile, joining Heero by the stove. 

"It smells wonderful." Heero's smile widened as he took in the aroma. Sally couldn't help but reveal a grateful smile, blushing slightly as she handed him a plate. Perhaps it was time she got to know the real Heero Yuy. 

* * * * * 

Back in apartment 814, Wufei and Relena sipped their green tea, talking about anything that came to mind. Relena was fairly glowing with amazement at how the evening had turned out: dinner had been spectacular, and their conversation seemed endless. At the moment, the two of them sat in contented silence, sipping their tea as they sat across from each other on Wufei's tattered couch. 

Relena peered at Wufei over the rim of her cup, trying not to be obvious as she looked at him. He seemed lost in thought with his head turned away from her, his eyes focused on nothing. She noticed there were fine lines etched around his eyes and mouth, not signs of aging, but testaments of his life, the things he has done and seen. Absently, Relena wondered how many nights he had lain awake at night, unable to sleep for fear that the world might change before you could open your eyes again… 

"Hm? Did you say something, Relena?" 

"Wha? No, I--" Relena smiled, a little embarrassed that she was caught so off guard. "I guess I was just thinking about the past." 

Wufei favored her with a kind look, tinged with his own sadness. "Yeah. I suppose I was, too." Silence closed around them once again, a little awkward this time. Relena felt the need to say something, but it was Wufei who broke the stillness. "Relena--" 

"Yes?" she replied quickly, realizing she was somewhat nervous. 

"I--" He paused as though he were trying to formulate the words he wanted to speak; but it was to no avail. Releasing his pent up breath, Wufei shook his head. Giving her a rueful smile, he nodded toward the kitchen. "There's plenty of chicken left. Why don't you take some home with you?" 

Disappointed, Relena managed a smile. "Alright." 

"Come on," he coaxed, standing up and extending a hand to her. "I'll get it ready for you." 

Wordlessly, Relena accepted the proffered hand, preceding Wufei into the kitchen. Behind her, Wufei admired the sway of her long hair as she moved. Tired at the nape in her usual style, her hair fell well past her waist, softly swinging around her as she turned. "Wufei?" 

Breaking out of his thoughts, his black orbs focused on sparkling violet. "Hmm?" 

"Would you like to come back with me, to my apartment?" There must have been something in Wufei's confused look that made Relena's cheeks blossom with color. "I mean, I just… I was thinking it might be nice to have some ice cream, and I have some--" 

"Ice cream?" Wufei wanted to smile, but it was much more fun to see Relena squirm under his questioning gaze. Afterall, how many others could make a diplomat at a loss for words? 

"Well, you don't have to…" Relena said, turning back toward the leftover Ma Gu Gai Pin sitting on the stove. "It was just an idea." 

Now Wufei did have to smile. For a political figure, she didn't hide her emotions very well. "Yes," Wufei said, concealing his smile once again. "Ice cream does sound good. It's been a while since I've had some." 

Relena turned to him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" 

* * * 

Eight minutes later, Wufei and Relena were across the street, standing outside of room 706, Relena's apartment. Opening the door, Relena led Wufei into her living room. Scanning the area as he stepped across the threshold, Wufei took in the cozy furnishings before following her into the kitchen. "Sorry my kitchen isn't as well organized as yours, Wufei," Relena said with a smile. "But cooking is _not_ my forte." She turned to the refrigerator, opening the freezer door for the ice cream; leaning against the wall, Wufei noted the several boxes of microwave entrees contained within. 

"I can teach you if you'd like." Relena turned a questioning gaze upon him before returning her attention to her cabinet to fish out some bowls. A little miffed at her lack of response, Wufei scowled at her back. "It's not that hard," he insisted. "Even a complete baka could learn just a few--" 

"Wufei!" Relena turned once again, placing her hands on her hips. "I have no doubt that you could teach me if I wanted to learn--but I really have no need to." Her voice was stern, a reprimanding tone he had heard from Sally many times. The only difference was that Sally never wore such a beautiful smile when she was in this position. Wufei felt something within him begin to melt--and it was a **very** disconcerting feeling. Hoping to hide his condition, Wufei crossed his arms, deepening his scowl as he assumed his usual, "I'm uninterested" pose. Relena sighed warily before grabbing the ice cream scoop and setting to work. "I'm sorry, Wufei," she continued. "It's just that with my busy schedule, I don't have _time_ to cook, even if I could." 

Now it was Wufei's turn to sigh. "Time, the classic copout. That's fine; cooking will just have to remain a lost art among modern society." Relena's unexpected giggle caused him to look up. His scowl was gone, but his arms remained crossed. "What kind of ice cream is that, anyway?" 

"The best kind there is--Neapolitan!" 

"What?!" Not believing her, he straightened and approached the counter. Sure enough, she was spooning up flavors of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. "How can Neapolitan be your favorite? A favorite implies that you prefer one above all others! Not three!" Relena was trying hard to stifle a laugh, but it wasn't working very well. Wufei gave her a glare that could have shattered glass, but that only caused her to laugh harder. "I give up!" Wufei declared, throwing up his hands and returning to his spot by the wall. Crossing his arms in his usual stance, Wufei shook his head. "Hmph. Women." 

"There's nothing wrong with having Neapolitan as a favorite kind of ice cream," Relena said, opening the freezer door to put away the carton. "Just because there's a diversity of flavors… that's what makes it so good." Relena paused to pick up the bowls from the counter, holding one out for Wufei to take. 

Opening his eyes, he gave her a critical look before taking the dish from her. Then, with a toss of her long hair, Relena silently walked into her living room, taking a seat on one end of her plush, red sofa. Wufei stared after her for a moment before joining her, sitting at the opposite end of the couch, closest to the door. "Do you have to be so diplomatic about _everything?_" 

"It's not being diplomatic," she explained. "I just like Neapolitan." 

Wufei stared at her blankly for a moment, hoping to break her resolve; Relena just ignored him, taking in a mouthful of strawberry. Wufei sighed heavily, then tried again. "If you had to pick just one--pistachio, chocolate chip, cherry garcia, whatever--what would it be?" 

Without a word, Relena dragged her spoon around her bowl, picking up all three flavors before holding the spoon up for his inspection. "If you can find another name for this flavor in my spoon, then that is the name of my favorite ice cream." Wufei looked confused for a moment, but then the scowl returned. "Hn." Relena paid no attention, happily finishing off the contents of her spoon as Wufei did the same. 

Several moments later, Relena noticed that Wufei was still in a huff, and broke the silence that surrounded them. "You know, Wufei, I think you take things too seriously." 

"What?!" He had heard that line from Sally several times before; but somehow it sounded different coming from Relena. 

"You do. I mean, look at you. You're _still_ upset, over ice cream!" 

"Woman--" Relena's eyes widened at the address-- "I was just making a point, that's all!" Realizing he was yelling, Wufei took a breath to calm himself down. He may be used to arguing like this with Sally, but Relena was definitely not, so he should go easy on her. "It doesn't really matter. This is an interesting flavor…" 

Relena was left speechless by his sudden changes in demeanor, and thought it best not to say anything right away. Swirling her last bit of ice cream in her bowl, she did her best to appear non-chalant. "So, what's your favorite kind of ice cream?" 

Wufei looked at her critically. Her eyes danced with humor, but he did not feel she was laughing at him. Allowing the smallest of smiles to transform his dark expression, Wufei focused on stirring his ice cream. "Anything with cherries is fine by me." 

"That's not very specific, Wufei. In fact, that could be a lot of things…" 

"Stop it," he said, unable to fully glare at her with a smile stuck on his face. 

"Let's see, there's Cherry Garcia, Cherry Nut, Cherries and Cream…" Out of the blue, a pillow was thrown at Relena, knocking the bowl out of her hand. Luckily for Wufei, it was empty. 

"Hey!" 

"You deserved that!" Wufei said, still unable to erase the smile from his face. 

Pretending to be angry, Relena did her best to glare at him. "We'll see about that!" Sitting up, Relena grabbed the square pillow behind her and launched it at his head. Wufei was easily able to deflect the missile with one hand while protecting the remains of his dessert in the other. 

"Hey, cut it out! I haven't finished my ice cream yet!" Ignoring him, Relena picked up the circular pillow he threw at her, throwing it back at him. "Okay, this is war!" Wufei moved to set down his ice cream before getting involved. Taking advantage of his distraction, Relena grabbed the square pillow again. Wielding it in both hands, she delivered a series of blows to Wufei's arms and torso, leaving him defenseless under the barrage. 

"Okay, gundam pilot!" Relena taunted. "You think I'm weak? Let's see what you've got!" Wufei needed no further prompting. In one quick move, the pillow was ripped from her hands and soon, she became subject to the same treatment she had just been giving Wufei. 

Holding up her arms to block his attack, Relena was able to escape the couch, diving for the circular pillow that had landed a few feet away. Wufei was close behind her, however, and before she could fully stand up again, he was on the offensive. It wasn't long before they were engaged in an all-out pillow fight. But soon, Wufei gained the upper hand. Throwing his pillow aside, he nimbly dodged two of her swipes before grabbing the pillow from her hands. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Relena held on desperately to her only defense. 

"Let go!" she demanded. 

"You first." 

"Cheater!" 

"Don't be a sore loser!" 

Relena glared at him and tried to twist away, but he had an iron grip. "I haven't lost yet!" Pushing Wufei away, she released the pillow, then tried to retrieve the one Wufei had tossed. Going down to her knees, she knew Wufei was right behind her, and before she was able to acquire her target, he kicked it from her reach. Not to be outdone, Relena grabbed his leg and jerked it out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

Quick as a cat, she reached for the pillow that had eluded her. Holding it up with both hands, she turned to look down at Wufei. "Ready to call a truce?" 

"A truce? Gundam pilots fight to the death." 

"But you're a Preventer now," she said, raising the pillow higher. "So you'll have to decide…" 

Sitting up, Wufei hung his arms over his knees, pausing to smooth back a lock of hair that had come loose in the fight. Sighing, Wufei extended a hand. "Alright. Truce. Shake on it?" 

Warily, Relena lowered her pillow before reaching to take his proffered hand. Locking her eyes with his, he gave her hand a firm shake. "I'm trusting you on your honor that you won't make a sneak attack." 

Wufei's eyes grew serious. "A member of the Dragon Clan never goes back on his word." Relena smiled. There was something very reassuring about that statement. 

Looking down, she realized that he was still clasping her hand. Feeling a sudden rush of warmth to her cheeks, Relena stood up hastily, turning to replace the pillows and retrieve their bowls. 

Chuckling to himself, Wufei eased himself off the floor to help her. Relena failed to see him reaching for his bowl as she bent to do the same until his hand was suddenly next to hers on the bowl's edge. Working together to lift the dish, they paused, each waiting for the other to let go. 

"Let go," Relena commanded. 

"You first." 

"It's my bowl." Relena tugged on the dish, emphasizing her point. 

"Are you willing to fight me for it?" Wufei asked, tugging the bowl in his direction. 

Relena fumed, then calmed herself down, gently tugging the bowl back in her direction. "I'm sure there are more peaceful solutions." 

"That's not what you were thinking when you started that pillow fight," Wufei quipped, jerking the bowl back so that Relena nearly lost her grip. 

"I didn't start it," she replied sternly, "Besides, you deserved that." Relena tried to pull the bowl back toward her, but Wufei was not easing up. 

"Just because you're an influential political figure does not mean that you can dictate what others 'deserve.'" 

"The fact that I'm an influential political figure has nothing to do with why I threw the pillow at you!" 

"Then why don't you let go of the bowl?!" 

"Because it's _my_ bowl to begin with!" Relena sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later, it was as if a mask had transformed her face; all traces of anger were suddenly gone, replaced by calm serenity. Wufei arched an eyebrow when she finally looked at him, the faintest flash of violet fire the only hint of irritation. "Very well, Wufei. Let's go together." A delicate smile played upon her lips as she moved, bowl in hand, toward the kitchen. 

Moving along with her, Wufei regarded the quiet Princess of Peace beside him. "You are indeed a very stubborn woman." Turning his gaze straight ahead, he did not meet Relena's eyes as she turned to glance at him. 

"Sally says you think all women are stubborn." 

"That's because _Sally_ is stubborn, along with most of the women I know." 

"And Noin told me you think women are weak." 

Wufei shook his head. "Is she always going to throw that in my face?" Reaching their destination, the pair deposited the bowl in the otherwise empty stainless steel kitchen sink. 

"So you're not denying any of this?" 

Wufei let out an exasperated sigh. "Do I have to?" 

"Then you admit it?" 

"No!" Looking at him, Relena recognized a familiar expression as a scowl darkened his features. Still, it was all very amusing to her, and she couldn't help but smile. Wufei's expression lightened as well, and his voice took on a more sarcastic tone. "I thought women were supposed to be the more forgiving gender." 

Relena laughed. "Forgiving, yes, we can do that. But one doesn't forget being called 'weak,' not by any means. That's an insult to the entire female population." 

"Great." Leaning down, he rested his forearms on the sink's edge, staring at his distorted reflection in the sink faucet. "I guess that explains a few things…" 

"Don't worry, Wufei," Relena said, turning to rinse out the bowls. "I forgive you." 

Wufei looked up at her from the corner of his eye. "For what?" 

"For calling me weak." 

Wufei's brow crinkled as he straightened to regard her. "I never called you weak." 

Relena continued rinsing. "Well, never out loud. But I'm sure you must've thought so at one time or another. Afterall, I'm just a politician. I didn't even fight in the war." Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and began drying the bowls. 

Wufei lowered his gaze, thinking back to his younger self, filled with hatred and the need for revenge. "It was different then. I wasn't even sure of what I was fighting for, or even whose side I was on." 

Relena set her dishes down, looking up at him with surprise evident in her features. Her expression softened as he looked at her; his eyes seemed to overflow with sorrow and regret. _I've seen that look before_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _It was Heero… Heero had that same look…_

"I don't think you're weak, Relena," he continued. "No, you are very strong. It may not be physical… but you have the strength to guide billions to the right path, and that is something I could never do." 

Relena was incredulous. She'd never expected this man to be so complex. "Wufei…" 

"You don't have to say anything," he said, lowering his gaze. He turned to leave the kitchen, but her hand on his arm stopped him. 

"No, I--" Relena struggled to make the words come out, but he was right. There was no need to say anything. Except… A moment later, her confusion vanished as she peered up at him, a smile spread wide across her face. "_Thank you._" 


	5. Never Forget

## The Grass is Always Greener...

#### Part Five

* * *

Well, here we are again with another installment. Thanks for staying with me! When I started this fic, I knew it would be long, but I never dreamed it would be *this* long. It's going on 22 pages now, and I have so much left to write... 

This chapter focuses more on Sally and Heero. Hopefully it brings a couple things to light... I tried my best to stay IC with this, but sometimes it's hard. I hope I did okay... Ja ne! 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Sally and Heero sat across from each other at the small table in Sally's kitchen, talking over their empty plates, occasionally sipping water from their glasses--though it was Sally who did most of the talking. "I don't know why he has to be so obstinate," Sally continued, talking about none other than Wufei. "He always insists on doing things his way. I can't even reach a compromise with him sometimes." Sally sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why I put up with him." 

Heero lowered his gaze to the glass of water he swirled in his hand, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "You have feelings for him." 

Sally looked up, her wide, blue eyes showing her surprise. Her surprise quickly faded, however, and she smiled at him. She'd forgotten how impossible it was to hide anything from Heero Yuy. "You're very perceptive, Heero." Now it was Sally's turn to stare at her glass as she tilted it this way and that. It was true, she had sometimes wished that she and Wufei were more than just friends, but for the most part, she was happy with things just the way they were. "I do love Wufei dearly as a friend," she continued, "but to be honest, I'm not sure if it really extends beyond that. I mean, as arrogant and selfish as he can be sometimes, I can also count on him to be there when I need him, and he's generally fair and honest in most any situation. I can't imagine working with anyone else at Preventers." 

"So it's just a matter of respect." 

"Huh?" Sally blinked, turning her attention to Heero as he, in turn, focused on her. 

"It sounds like you hold Wufei in such high esteem, you've confused admiration with love." Heero spoke matter-of-factly, but his words seemed to echo some of his own thoughts, as though he had come to this line for reasoning a long time ago. "Now, you've gotten so used to the idea that you might love him, it's hard to consider that you might not." 

Sally absorbed Heero's words, silently thinking over all he had said. She couldn't deny that there was at least _some_ truth to it. "That's a very calculated way to look at things, Heero," she said finally. "But with that kind of logic, you could reason yourself out of almost anything. So how do you know when you're really in love?" 

Heero closed his eyes and smiled. "That is something only your heart can tell you." Sally smiled warmly as Heero looked at her again. His statement was so simple, yet it brought a new light of understanding to her confused thoughts, and she was grateful she'd had this chance to talk with him. 

Suddenly, it dawned on her that she'd been talking about Wufei non-stop through the larger part of dinner. "Oh, Heero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bore you with all this talk about Wufei. I just… I'm used to people just telling me to shut up when I go on like that." 

"Don't worry about it. I just hope what I've said helps you think more clearly." 

"It has, Heero. Thank you." Sally's smile faltered as a question popped into her mind. "Heero, why did you stay away for so long?" 

Heero again closed his eyes, contemplating his reply. "Months have a way of turning into years when things are uncertain." Sally stared at him in open confusion. It wasn't like Heero to speak in riddles. Opening his eyes, Heero fixed his gaze on the empty plate before him, speaking low as he continued. "I wasn't sure what I wanted. After the wars… 

Wufei once asked me what happens to soldiers when there isn't a war to fight. The only answer is to accept peace. But adjusting… isn't easy. Wufei and the others each had something to turn to, something to help with the transition. But I had nowhere to go. I've spent my life training for war: learning computer codes, fighting techniques, battle strategies…" Heero shook his head. "I do not belong in such a peaceful world." 

"So you left… to find a place to belong?" 

Heero nodded slightly, a wan smile briefly touching his features. "It may sound strange… I was not sure if this peace would last. I wanted to see for myself that another Mariemaia would not appear. But the people really have changed. No one wants war anymore. And it took me a while to accept that as fact." Looking up, he met Sally's warm blue eyes. 

"That's understandable, Heero. Even I had trouble believing peace was here to stay." They sat in silence for a moment longer, each feeling lighter somehow, now that they had shared some of their inner turmoils with one another. Letting out a sigh, Sally finally broke the stillness. "Well, Heero, would you like some dessert?" 

Returning her smile, he nodded his answer. "Sounds great." 

"Good." Standing up, Sally took the empty plates from the table over to the sink. Heero stood as well, bringing their nearly empty glasses to her. "I made a pie last night. I was going to share it with Wufei… but he would just find something to criticize me about. Especially since it's apple, and he's a cherry person…" Sally glanced up at Heero, who had a very tolerant look on his face. "Oh my god! I'm doing it again! Heero, why didn't you say something?!" Heero shrugged, doing his best to look innocent. Sally smiled at the attempt. _Something the perfect soldier needs to work on,_ she mused. "Alright, out. Go sit on the couch, and I'll bring it to you." Hiding his amusement, Heero complied, turning to stroll into the living room. 

A moment later, Sally appeared, holding two small plates with ample helpings of dessert. "I hope this turned out okay. It's been a while since I made a pie from scratch…" Sally stopped as she regarded Heero, who was staring at the same picture she'd found him looking at earlier. "Heero? Is something wrong?" 

Turning his dark eyes to her, Sally gasped at the emotion that churned in their depths. _Like a storm at sea,_ she thought inwardly. "No, nothing's wrong…" Heero dropped his gaze to floor. Sally had the feeling he was deciding something. "Let's sit down," he said finally, nodding toward the couch. 

Taking a seat on her tan sofa, Sally eyed Heero as he sat down at the opposite end, handing a dish to him when he reached for it. Knowing that Heero would continue when he was ready, she silently waited, taking a bite of her apple pie. 

"I wasn't… completely honest with you before, Sally." 

Sally's brow furrowed as she thought back to their conversation. "What do you mean, Heero?" 

"About why I stayed away for so long. Adjusting to peace wasn't the only reason." 

Suddenly, she knew what he was trying to say. "It's Relena, isn't it?" 

Heero looked up, surprise showing vaguely in his blue eyes. "You're very perceptive, Sally." A smile tugged briefly at the corners of his mouth before his thoughts again turned inward. "I stayed away at first because everything seemed to be in chaos after the war, and I was part of that chaos. I wasn't yet ready to be a part of the world Relena was helping to rebuild. But later, I realized I was just using that as an excuse, an excuse not to deal with my own feelings. I had always believed that one should act on their emotions, but my emotions were so confusing… I didn't know what I wanted. And that's when I decided it was time to stop running from myself and try to live a normal life." 

"So that's why you came back…" 

"I came back because I had to decide if I wanted Relena as a part of that life." 

Sally stared at Heero, meeting his steely gaze. "So what have you decided?" 

Heero lowered his eyes to the dish in his hands. "We have both changed much over the last four years." Heero paused for a moment, his eyes focusing on nothing as his mind turned over events of the past. Finally, sighing, he shook his head. "I'm just… not part of her world." 

"But what does your heart say?" 

Meeting her gaze, Heero's features were stern. "It tells me that I am not the man she seeks." 

Slightly taken aback by his reply, Sally would have questioned him about it, but her thoughts were thrown off track by Heero, who had just taken his first mouthful of pie. "Mmm. Delicious," he said, his words slightly distorted as he chewed. 

Forgetting what she was about to say, Sally's eyes brightened. "Really? It's okay?" 

Glancing up at her as he scooped another forkful, Heero grinned at her. "See for yourself." Blushing slightly, Sally looked down at her own plate, soon joining Heero in eating the dessert. 

Several minutes later, after they had each enjoyed a second piece of pie, they sat in contented silence together on the couch. Sally let out a sigh, feeling she had eaten too much. But she had to admit, her pie was good. "This has been a nice evening, Heero," Sally said, breaking the stillness around them. "We'll have to do this again soon." 

Heero nodded. Looking at a clock on Sally's wall, he realized the time had gone by much quicker that he had thought. "Sally?" 

_Funny,_ she thought, _his voice doesn't have that mechanical edge like it did earlier…_ "Hmm?" 

"I should be going. There's some work I wanted to finish tonight…" 

"Oh, that's right. You're still working on a new security system for Preventers Headquarters, huh?" Heero nodded. Looking at her clock, Sally was surprised to see it was almost a quarter to nine. "Oh, it has gotten late. I guess time flies when you're having fun." Standing up, Sally stretched a little before turning to retrieve their dishes. Standing to meet her, Heero followed her into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over, Heero. I really enjoyed talking with you." 

Heero gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Sally. I enjoyed it too." 

* * * * * 

Moving down the hall, Wufei hardly felt the plush red carpeting he walked upon as he neared his apartment. For some reason, he felt incredibly light-hearted, and he was unable to figure out why he couldn't erase the smile from his lips. He had left Relena's in a very similar state a few moments ago. Perhaps it was the pillow fight, he mused. Whatever it was, he decided not to question it, preferring to just enjoy its effects. 

Ahead of him, he heard a door opening. Wondering if he might finally catch sight of one of his neighbors, he looked up. To his dismay, it was none other than Sally Po. _Probably about to knock on my door,_ he mused. Fixing a stern look on his face that he hoped would deter her from asking to come in, he was very surprised when, a moment later, another figure came out of Sally's apartment. _Yuy!_

Wufei stopped in his tracks, his mind momentarily confused by what he was seeing. However, his confusion quickly gave way to anger as his mind swirled over the night's events. Lowering his head, a deep scowl took over his features, erasing all traces of the smile he previously wore as he resumed walking toward the pair. 

* * * 

Sally smiled as Heero followed her out of her apartment, then turned to lock her door. Pulling her key out of the lock, she began to walk toward the elevator, but looking up, she was stopped in her tracks. "Wufei." The name was startled from her lips before her mind could react otherwise. 

In response, the Chinese man looked up at the pair, not stopping as he nodded a greeting. "Good evening, Sally, Heero," he said curtly, brushing past them. A moment later, he disappeared into his apartment. 

Sally stared after him for a moment, her mind a little numb. Wufei didn't seem at all pleased that she was with Heero. Was he jealous? Or was that just the usual Wufei? She couldn't tell. She hoped it was the latter. Otherwise, things might be a little strained between them once their vacation was over, especially since Heero was now working for the Preventers as well. 

"Not the warmest of welcomes," Heero commented, snapping Sally's mind back into focus. 

Smiling slightly, she tried to hide her worry as she continued down the hall. "Yeah, that's Wufei for you. Like I said, he's very obstinate. It'll probably take him a while to get used to working with you." 

"You speak from experience?" 

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do." The two waited in silence for the elevator, riding down to the lobby in the same stillness. Heero could tell that Sally was still thinking about Wufei's reaction; he wished he could say something to comfort her. 

Going out by the back of the building, the two made their way across the parking lot to Sally's faded blue car. Sally fished out her keys as she got in, but before she could start the ignition, Heero stopped her. "Sally…" 

Leaning back, Sally looked at him. "Yeah?" 

"Don't worry about Wufei; he probably didn't know how else to react when he saw me. I know you think he was upset over something, but whatever it was can be resolved in the morning." 

Sally nodded. "I guess you're right, Heero. I'm probably overreacting." Sighing, Sally started the car. "Still, I wish he didn't have to be so arrogant." 

Twenty-five minutes later, Sally pulled up outside of Heero's house. Unbuckling his seat belt, Heero reached for the door handle, but paused before opening it. "Something wrong, Heero?" Sally asked, hoping he didn't forget anything at her place. 

"No… but I was wondering…" Sally looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Would you mind taking me back to the repair shop tomorrow afternoon? It should be ready this time." 

Sally smiled. "I'd be glad to, Heero. What time?" 

"I'll have to call him to make sure. I don't want you to go all that way for nothing again." 

"That's fine, Heero. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Heero nodded a farewell, then got out of the car. Sally followed him with her eyes as he walked around the car to his front door, waiting until he disappeared inside to throw the car in reverse and head home. _What a strange night,_ she mused. _I wonder what made Wufei so upset. It couldn't have been Relena…_

* * * 

Wufei looked down on Walnut Avenue with a look of disgust, his features reflecting the thoughts that that swirling in his head. Thinking over the day's events, he didn't know what to make of it. First, Relena had shown up out of the blue with her welcoming gifts, and then Yuy was having dinner at Sally's. It wasn't making sense. He thought for sure Relena and Heero were together, but after tonight, he didn't know what to believe. 

_Why *should* I have thought they were together?_ he asked himself. _They've never behaved as a couple…_ Wufei shifted his gaze up to Relena's window. Sighing, he couldn't help but recall all that had happened. "Why did you come here, Relena, and spend the day with me instead of Heero?" The empty air around him gave no answer, so he had no choice but to listen to those his own mind came up with. There were several possibilities. Perhaps it really was just to welcome him as a new neighbor and friend. Or perhaps she and Heero had had some kind of fight, and spending the day with him was a way to ease the tension for her. 

And then there was the chance that it was something a little more twisted, a prospect that he hated to acknowledge. It was possible that Relena had stayed with him as a distraction of sorts--or maybe it was a dare. It was a very slim chance, but it presented itself nonetheless, and the idea made Wufei sick. Yet still, he couldn't help but feel this was all someone's elaborate idea of a joke, and that someone, somewhere, was laughing at him. 

Looking down to the street below, Wufei prayed that wasn't the case. He realized he genuinely liked Relena--she had an odd way of growing on him, and he felt that they could become good friends. Now that he had gotten to see past her political demeanor, he wanted to see more. He just hoped that once the veil was dropped, he wouldn't regret it. 

Wufei was startled out of his thinking by the sound of a soft tap against his window. It was soon followed by another soft tap, and then another. It had begun to rain. Looking again toward Relena's apartment, he watched as it began to rain harder. He stood there for several minutes, until the rain beating against his window obscured his view entirely, then shuffled toward his bedroom for some much needed sleep. 


	6. Surprise!

## The Grass is Always Greener...

#### Part Six

* * *

After much deliberation, I've decided to cut this chapter in half. So, here's the first bit. The second bit will follow soon... 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Relena rolled onto her back, happily snuggling deeper inside her warm comforter. It felt good to be able to sleep late, without the hassles of meetings, phone calls, luncheons and the like. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling. Five days of vacation left. She knew she'd better spend them wisely, because they would be over far too soon. _Poor Heero,_ she mused, _having to work on those security systems while the rest of us are off work._ Relena smiled to herself as she imagined him sitting at the network of computers in his living room, typing madly while she lounged on the golden sands of a beach somewhere in a warmer climate… But she knew even if he had the chance to take such a break, he would still prefer doing the work instead of relaxing. 

Turning her head, she looked up at the clock. It was 9:25. She had promised her secretary that she wouldn't get up until at least ten, but that was one promise she would just have to break. Sighing, she pushed back the comforter and sat up, shivering in the sudden coolness. Smoothing her long hair back, Relena mentally made a list of what she planned to do for the day. She would take a shower, of course, and then breakfast… French toast sounded good. But after that? Hmm… Perhaps she could pay Wufei another visit… 

* * * 

Wufei sat on the tattered sofa in his living room, doing his best to focus on the book in front of him. Concentrating proved to be very difficult, however, as his gaze kept wandering toward his window. Suddenly realizing he was once again staring off into space, he set the book aside. _I need to *do* something,_ he thought angrily. 

Taking a one week vacation had not been his idea--Lady Une had first suggested it, after which Sally had practically twisted his arm to do it. _"I think you could use the time off,"_ she had said to him. _"It'll give you some time to relax, you know… get rid of some of your stress."_

_"What stress?"_ he had demanded. 

_"The stress that makes those veins pop out on your forehead!"_

So that was that. Now here he was, sitting alone in his apartment, going crazy for lack of something to do. _This is all that *woman's* fault,_ he thought bitterly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he thought of possible distractions to occupy his mind. 

A moment later, there was a knock at his door. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought, making a face that pronounced his desire to be alone. Perhaps, he considered, becoming Sally's neighbor had not been the best plan of action. Opening the door, he prepared himself to resist Sally's persuasive manner, when he was greeted by an altogether different sight. 

Relena's bright smile dimmed slightly at the sight of Wufei's darkened expression, but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. "Hi, Wufei. I trust you slept well?" 

Wufei nodded, his features still wearing a scowl, though not as severe. 

Relena's smile faltered at the lack of a warmer greeting, but she wasn't going to give up. She had dealt with such a stubborn nature many times in the past. "Well, I was wondering, if you don't have plans today, would you'd like to go out to a movie with me? We could stop and get some lunch afterward, and--" 

"No thanks, Relena. I think I'd like to stay in today." 

"Oh." Relena briefly shifted her gaze to the floor, then turned a hopeful smile to the Chinese man. "Would you like some company?" 

Wufei shook his head. "No. I'd rather be alone now. Goodbye." 

Relena opened her mouth to say something, but Wufei abruptly shut the door on her, effectively ending their conversation. Relena stood alone in the sudden quiet, momentarily too stunned to move. She knew that Wufei was a solitary man, but she had also hoped that after last night, he would consider her as a friend, not a nuisance. She hated to think she'd been wrong. 

Turning away from his door, Relena looked down the long hallway for a moment, not yet wanting to head toward the elevator. Instead, she turned toward apartment 815. Raising her hand to knock, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door flew open before her. On the other side of the portal, Sally seemed equally surprised. "Good morning, Sally," Relena greeted the older woman, holding a hand over her chest to settle her heartbeat. "I was just about to knock on your door." 

"So I gathered," Sally said, struggling to get into her jacket as she walked out to the hall. 

"Going out?" Relena asked, watching as Sally whipped out her keys to lock her door. 

"Yeah, I was just leaving to pick up Heero. He says his motorcycle is finally ready." 

"Oh." 

"Don't sound so depressed," Sally chided, heading toward the elevator. "If you were looking for a lunch date, I'm sure we can go out together some other time." 

"That's alright, Sally," Relena said, forcing herself to smile as she strained to keep up with Sally's brisk pace. 

The elevator chimed open as soon as Sally's finger pressed the button, and the two stepped inside. Looking at her watch, Sally shook her head. "Already 11:15. I said I'd be there to pick him up at 11:30." 

"I'm sure there's no need to hurry, Sally. Heero's a very patient man." 

Sally smiled at her. "Thanks, Relena. Oh, by the way--how did things go with Wufei last night?" 

This time, Relena's smile was genuine. "It was great." When the elevator doors again chimed open, Relena followed Sally into the lobby. "Despite all the horror stories you've told me, he really was a perfect gentleman." 

Sally laughed as the made their way across the parking lot. "Well, I'm glad you think so, Relena. But I have to warn you, it's only a matter of time before he does something despicable." Reaching her car, Sally fished out her keys and got in. "Then you realize how lucky you are to spend most of your time with Heero!" Shutting the door, Sally started the ignition, waving to Relena as she pulled away. 

Relena returned the wave, following the car with her eyes until it was out of sight. "Funny," Relena said, even though Sally was gone. "I was just going to say the same thing about you and Wufei." 

* * * 

At the repair shop, a smiling mechanic came out of the office to greet Sally and Heero. "Good morning, Mr. Yuy, ma'am. Uh, you're motorcycle is ready, as promised, sir. They're just polishing it up a little for ya." The mechanic turned to look through the wall of windows that separated the waiting area from the garage. Motioning to one of the workers inside, he again turned to Sally and Heero, the wide smile still on his face. "Uh, right this way, sir, uh, ma'am." 

The pair followed the eager mechanic outside, where Heero's motorcycle was being wheeled out. Sally's eyes lit up when she saw it--she knew a good bike when she saw one. "Nice bike, Heero. When did you get it?" 

"About a year ago. It looked a lot different then. I had to fix it up with some spare parts." 

"I'll bet." Sally walked over to the motorcycle, Heero close behind her, as she took in it's brown and mocha paint job, polished chrome tailpipes, and the black leather seat. On the front of the body, painted in minute detail in front of the seat, was a pair of wings. "Interesting artwork," Sally mentioned, giving Heero a sideways glance. "Did you do this yourself?" 

Heero nodded. "Some things just stay with you, I guess." Sally smiled as Heero came around to take the handle bars. Pulling a set of keys out of his pocket, he swung his leg over the bike and started the ignition. "Thanks for everything, Sally. I promise I'll make it up to you." Giving her a small smile, Heero revved the engine and rode away. 

"My pleasure, Heero," Sally said, shaking her head as she watched him weave through traffic until he was out of sight. 

* * * 

"C'mon, Relena! You can't be tired yet; we've only been to three shops so far!" 

Relena switched the two shopping bags she carried to her other hand as she struggled to keep up with the energetic brunette ahead of her. "I'm coming, Hilde! But I think we should stop to leave our bags in the car." 

Hilde made a frustrated sound, seemingly oblivious to the four bags of new purchases she carried. "Let's go to one more store first," she pleaded. "Then we can check out the stores a few blocks over." 

"Alright, Hilde," Relena sighed. "Just lead the way and I'll do my best to follow." It was an odd twist of fate that had brought Hilde to Earth for business on today of all days, Relena mused. She didn't know if she was grateful for the distraction or angry that she had been dragged out of her apartment after spending the early afternoon worrying over Wufei's behavior that morning. She had truly thought that he would have come over, or perhaps called to apologize. Or perhaps this was that "something despicable" that Sally had eluded to earlier. 

In either case, she supposed it didn't matter much to Hilde; it was rare that the petit woman got the chance to journey to Earth, and she seemed determined to get in as much shopping as possible before her shuttle left that evening for the L2 colony. 

Several stores ahead of them, Hilde noticed a large gathering on the sidewalk as bargain hunters swarmed around several racks on display. "Relena, look! A sidewalk sale. Let's check it out!" Relena quickened her pace to follow her friend, who was soon filtering through the racks of clothing. "I wanted to get Duo a new shirt," Hilde said when Relena came to stand behind her. 

"But Hilde, you've already bought him four." 

"I know," Hilde replied sheepishly, "but I wanted to get him something… different." 

"Different?" 

Swinging a few more items aside on the rack, Hilde's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ah! How 'bout this?" 

Relena looked over the metallic blue shirt Hilde held up with skepticism. "It's a little flashy, don't you think?" 

"Exactly! He'll love it." Tilting the shirt this way and that, Hilde admired the way it flashed in the sunlight. "Besides, I think the color will bring out his eyes." Draping the item over her arm, Hilde once again turned to the clothing rack. "Now I just have to find something I can wear to match it." 

Relena had to smile. She supposed she would behave the same way, though, if anyone paid half as much attention to her as Duo did to Hilde. Turning to a clothing rack behind her, Relena set her bags down as she began to sift through the various items. A few moments later, she found a long sleeved, black silk shirt. Pulling it out, she realized it was made for a man. Wufei immediately came to mind. _This would look perfect on him…_ she thought to herself. Running her fingers along the smooth fabric, she imagined what the shirt would look like against his tan skin, matching his dark hair and eyes perfectly… 

"Looking to get Heero something?" Hilde interjected, destroying her mental image completely. 

"Uh, well, I…" Relena sputtered under Hilde's regard, unable to tell her that it wasn't Heero she'd been imagining. 

Hilde smiled a knowing smile. "It's alright, you don't have to admit it. But I don't think it's his color. I could help you look, if you'd like." 

Relena set the shirt back on the rack. "That's alright, Hilde." Picking up her bags, she regarded the other woman, who had now acquired two more shirts and some slacks. "Ready to go?" 

Hilde nodded. 

Several minutes later, the two began walking back toward Relena's car. Relena almost wished that her driver had accompanied them on this trip; it would have saved them a lot of walking. 

"I'm sorry to drag you all over like this, Relena," Hilde said, interrupting Relena's thoughts. "It's just that after that long business meeting this morning, I had to get out and enjoy myself!" 

"Oh, it's fine, Hilde. It's been a long time since I've been able to leave the office and have fun, too." 

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little… distracted." 

"I do?" 

Hilde nodded. "Is everything okay, Relena? You didn't have a fight with Heero, did you?" 

Why did Hilde insist on mentioning that name so often? "No, nothing like that. I just… I don't know. I guess I'm not the type for long vacations. I can't stop thinking about all the things I'll have to take care of when I get back on Monday." 

Hilde smiled. "I understand." Reaching Relena's car, the pair deposited their items in the trunk. Sighing, Hilde lifted her gaze toward the sky. "I still can't believe we got the contract. It's the first time we've ever signed with such a big construction company. We're gonna be busy, though… Oh, by the way--I forgot to tell you that Duo wants to have dinner with you on Saturday." 

Relena's eyes widened. "_This_ Saturday?" 

"Uh-huh. We're both coming down to finalize the deal. You should bring Heero along too." 

Relena blushed slightly. "Alright, I'll do that." 

"Great! Now then, I know there's gotta be a designer clothing store somewhere around here, and I want to buy something fancy to celebrate!" 


	7. Adventures in Romance

The Grass is Always Greener... The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Seven 

Here it is at last, the seventh chapter! I've survived the worst move ever, a computer crash, and tons of job hunting. Nothing can stop me from finishing this story!   
Thank you to all of those who are patient with me and continue reading this story. It really means a lot. ^_^ 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

Wufei sat on a mat on his living room floor, inhaling deeply of the incense that burned at his feet. Opening his eyes, his vision adjusted to the dim lighting, the only light emanating from the small bulb above his stove. Glancing at the clock, he noted that he'd been meditating for over an hour, yet still, his mind was not fully able to rest. 

After Relena had left, he'd spent some time doing some mindless work on his laptop, but that had not settled the restlessness he'd felt all morning. So, frustrated, he had gone to the gym to do some of the most complicated katas he knew. That had succeeded in easing the tension from his body, but not his mind, so after dinner, he had sat there on the floor meditating. But he knew he would have to do something more if he were to get a good night's sleep. 

Going over to his window, he looked down briefly at Walnut Avenue before his gaze lifted to the seventh floor of the adjacent building. There, he saw Relena sitting on the couch in her living room, facing the window. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders as she sipped from a mug, her knees drawn up close to her body. He realized that he was rather rude to her that morning, but at the time, he could not act otherwise. His emotions were still confused over what had happened the day before. Perhaps it was in defense that he had behaved the way he did. But whatever the reason, he realized the need to apologize. 

Making up his mind, he grabbed his keys and left, heading for her apartment. 

* * * 

Relena sighed wearily as her fingers traced around the edges of her mug. Glancing up at the window, she thought she caught a flutter of movement near Wufei's apartment. Getting up, she gazed up at his darkened window. _Perhaps I had been wrong about Wufei,_ she thought sadly. She knew this had all started out on a whim, taking a chance to get to know someone who would ordinarily be her polar opposite; but she genuinely enjoyed her time with Wufei, and could think of few other people who made her feel so at ease with herself, allowing her to discard the formalities that came with being in politics. 

Hearing the sound of a motorcycle, Relena's eyes fell to the street below. As she suspected, it was Heero, pulling up by the curb across the street. Relena watched with a heavy heart as Heero sprang off his motorcycle in a way he'd never done before, shaking his tangled brown locks loose of his helmet - she swore she could almost see his smile. A moment later, he disappeared beneath the maroon awning that hung over the other building's doors. 

Relena sighed and closed her curtains, suddenly feeling cold despite her flannel pants and the cocoa she just drank. Turning away from her window, she switched off the lights in her living room, then made her way into her kitchen to rinse out her mug. 

* * * 

Emerging from the cover of the maroon awning, Wufei paused by the curb, next to a brown and mocha motorcycle. Pensively, he looked toward Relena's apartment. He couldn't say for sure, but it looked as though she had turned her lights off and closed her curtains. Anxiously waiting for a break in traffic, Wufei sprinted across the street, disappearing a moment later into the lobby of 527 Walnut Ave. 

The elevator seemed to take forever. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet in the beige and emerald green decorated lobby, Wufei repeatedly pressed the button again and again, even as he watched the arrow move across the arc of numbers that showed the elevator's slow descent to the ground floor. Finally, the dark green doors opened, groaning slightly as if to protest his impatience. Sliding inside, Wufei pressed the button for the seventh floor and held it, not letting go until he was lifted well past the ground floor. 

Several moments later, Wufei stepped off the elevator onto the seventh floor. The elevator doors creaked shut behind him, leaving the dim hallway in sudden silence. Turning to the left, Wufei made hardly a sound as he moved toward Relena's apartment, his steps muffled by the dark green carpet. This hallway seemed narrower and darker than the one outside his apartment; the dark green carpeting and cream-colored wallpaper seemed to absorb the light given by the small overhead bulbs, giving the illusion of shadows hanging everywhere. 

Wufei slowed his pace as he neared Relena's door, his impatience suddenly fading away. His plan--if it could be called that--was to get this over with as quickly as possible without being rude: knock on her door, wait to make eye contact, apologize, and leave. Easy. Simple. Right? Then why was he still hesitating? 

_I *hate* making apologies,_ he grumbled to himself. Which was true. It took a lot for Wufei to admit that he was wrong or made a mistake. Nonetheless, his code of honor made sure that he did so, without fail. Raising his hand to knock, he straightened himself to his full height before rapping softly on Relena's door, then waited. 

She didn't come as soon as he thought she would. Standing in the dim hallway, Wufei felt the seconds tick by as he waited, wondering if she had already gone to bed. _This can't wait until tomorrow,_ he told himself. _If I can't sleep tonight, neither will she._ Raising his hand again, Wufei was going to pound this time until she opened up. But before his fist made contact, he heard the click of the lock and the drag of the chain. Calming himself, Wufei took a step back as the door slowly swung open, filling the hallway with light. A moment later, Relena peered around the door, her features spreading into a welcoming smile when she saw him. 

As Relena came fully into view, Wufei nearly forgot what he was going to say. She had turned on a lamp before opening the door, and its yellow light seemed to cling to her, highlighting her golden hair and skin so that they seemed to shine. She made the dim hallway he stood in cold and black in comparison. A strange emotion began forming within him. It was a warmth that started in his belly and spread, not unlike what he had felt the night before, standing in Relena's kitchen. But this was different somehow. There was a sense that he was looking at something he could never touch. Like forbidden fruit. Always wanted, but never recieved. Then he realized, it was longing. 

"Wufei?" 

Suddenly remembering his purpose, Wufei swallowed and licked his lips, smashing down the warmth inside him as he clenched his newly damp palms to his sides. Relena's smile faltered slightly at his serious demeanor, but he forced himself to focus. This had to be said, and the sooner he said it, the sooner he could leave. "Relena, I need to apologize. I realize that I was rude to you this morning… well, I want you to know, I am sorry." His voice was firm, but came out almost as a whisper. "It was dishonorable." 

Relena blinked, seemingly at a loss for words. "Wufei, I--" 

Stepping back, Wufei dipped into a short bow. "Goodnight, Relena." With that, he turned, taking several steps down the hall before Relena could react. 

"Wufei, wait!" 

He slowed to a stop, pausing for a moment before turning halfway around. Seeing her surrounded by her pool of yellow light, everything else looked almost black. She was gripping the edge of the doorframe, her face a mirror to the thoughts that churned within her. How this woman could ever hold her cards in politics, he did not know. 

"Wouldn't you like to come in for a moment? I mean, since you're here anyway…" 

Wufei looked at his feet, his hands still clenched at his sides. He could think of a dozen reasons to keep walking, the main one being that disconcerting feeling that kept invading him. He refused to believe it meant anything, but at the same time, he seemed frozen in place because of it. He wanted to tell her goodnight. He wanted to go back to his apartment where a cool shower and a warm bed awaited him. But that pool of light was so inviting… 

He looked back at her to say the words that would let him leave her and these strange thoughts behind, but it was she who managed to speak first. "You don't have to, Wufei, but… I thought you should know… I bought some more ice cream today." 

Wufei's farewell froze in his throat. He willed himself to say goodnight, but as if from far away, he heard himself ask, "Cherry ice cream?" 

She nodded. 

Wufei closed his eyes. He honestly didn't know which way to go. He looked toward the elevator. It seemed so far down there, and it was so _dark_. Oddly enough, he realized he actually liked the idea of spending some time with Relena. She was a refreshing change, after spending so much time at Preventers worrying about protocol and procedure. He also realized that their pillow fight the night before was one of the rare times he had allowed himself to have fun in a long time. Perhaps he needed to indulge a little more often. 

Before he really consciously knew what he was doing, Wufei turned back towards Relena's apartment. Her smile grew brighter as he walked toward her, and she leaned back against the other doorframe to let him enter. "Alright," he said, pausing briefly at the threshold, "but no pillow fights tonight." 

Relena rolled her eyes at him as he passed. "As I recall, Wufei, it was _you_ who started that fight." Following him in, Relena shut the door. 

Wufei shook his head as he made his way to the couch. "I was merely reacting to the way you were teasing me. I think it was a natural response. And as I recall, I did warn you to stop." Relena stood with one hand on the doorknob, the other on her hip as she glared at Wufei, who was now comfortably ensconced on her sofa. 

Laying his head back on a pillow and closing his eyes, Wufei waved a hand back toward the kitchen. "You can get me that ice cream now. I'll take mine with nuts sprinkled on top if you've got 'em." 

Relena shook her head, tapping her fingers against her hip and her foot against the floor. Then, quickly closing the distance between them, she ripped the pillow from beneath his head and hit him with it before promptly turning toward the kitchen. "Get up and get it yourself!" Behind her, Wufei grinned, casually rising from the couch in one fluid movement. Relena definitely had spirit, he had to admit. 

In the kitchen, Relena didn't hesitate in being overly dramatic, making as much noise as possible as she dug the bowls out of the cupboard, along with the cherry ice cream and the small container of chopped nuts. "Hmph," she mumbled under her breath. "Pig." 

* * * 

Sally got up to answer the knock at her door, wandering just what Wufei could possibly want from her so late in the evening. Sighing to herself, she set her book aside and tramped over to the door, stifling a yawn as she stretched her tired muscles. Opening the door, her drooping eyelids widened in surprise when she saw Heero standing there, a strange grin on his face. "Heero? What're you--" 

"Hey, Sally," he greeted, the grin not wavering from his face. His eyes held a mischievous sparkle as he cocked his head toward the elevator. "Wanna go for a ride?" 

Sally's brow crinkled in thought for a moment as she shook off the last vestiges of sleepiness, then nodded. "Sure, Heero. Just let me get my jacket…" Luckily, she was still dressed in the jeans and tee-shirt she had worn earlier to go to the repair shop. Now, grabbing her jacket from its post by the door, Sally turned off the few lights she had on before heading out the door. 

Moving down the hallway, Heero's gaze remained focused straight ahead. Shrugging into her jacket as they walked, Sally couldn't help but look at him, still not sure exactly what he was up to. He was still smiling a little, and… he was wearing cologne. "So, Heero, where are we going?" she asked as they reached the elevator. 

"Nowhere in particular," he said coolly, reaching forward to press the down button. "I just thought I'd show you the city, since you're so new in town." 

"Oh." Now it was Sally's turn to look straight ahead. She was still suspicious, though she didn't know why. She had every reason to trust Heero. But this was just so unlike him. Or rather, it was unlike the Heero she _used_ to know. 

Heero glanced at her briefly, but refrained from speaking. A moment later, one of the elevator doors chimed open and they stepped inside, startling a young couple leaning against each other in the corner. The pair immediately straightened up and separated a bit, though the girl--probably 16 or so--could not hide a sudden blush that turned her face bright pink. Sally and Heero remained in the front of the car, turning around to face the shiny gold interior of the elevator doors. Sally could see the young couple's hazy reflections in the doors and smiled. They seemed so young and innocent. The war had taken a great deal of innocence from her, spending much of her youth in military training. She was glad to see that things had changed so much for the better. Glancing at Heero, she found those dark blue eyes already fixed on her, echoing the same thoughts that played in her own mind. When he didn't look away, she found herself being pulled into those eyes, so deep with emotion she thought she could fall forever if he ever let her inside... 

With a small dip of the car, the elevator doors again chimed open, exposing them to the ground floor. Startled almost as much as the girl behind them had been when they had entered the elevator, Sally broke the stare, feeling the warmth of her blush as she followed Heero through the brightly lit lobby. Once outside, she relaxed a bit as the cool night breeze lightly tickled her skin. Coming to stand beside the curb, her smile grew brighter as she looked over Heero's motorcycle, it's polished chrome finish gleaming as the traffic passed. 

Grabbing hold of the handlebars, Heero swung his leg over the seat, settling himself before looking up at Sally expectantly. She hesitated only a moment before holding on to Heero's shoulder for balance as she did the same, settling in stiffly behind him. The musky scent of his cologne washed over her, and she breathed it in with a sigh. Leaning forward, still hesitant, she took a loose grip around Heero's waist, making sure she had a firm foothold. "You'll have to hold on tighter than that," he warned, revving the engine. 

"Don't worry about me, Heero, I'll be fine." Heero gave a curt nod, then gunned the engine and took off with a recklessness that made Sally grip him tighter. 

Sally squinted against the wind as they sped along Walnut Avenue, letting her gaze roam over the various shops and restaurants they passed. It had been a long time since she had ridden as a passenger on a motorcycle. It reminded her of her days as a rebel in old China during the last year of the war. Riding close behind that thought was the memory of the first time she met Wufei. He had seemed so independent and distant then... Actually, she realized, he really hadn't changed much in that regard. In fact, he hadn't really changed much at all. Yet he was different, now that he had learned to make his own path instead of trying to follow someone else's ideals. It was amazing that they had ended up working together for the last few years. Of course, it was also amazing that she was riding down the street with Heero on his motorcycle--a far cry from the insolent young soldier she had examined at the hospital five years ago. 

Several minutes later, as they came to a stop at a red light, Sally sat up to stretch her back and take a better look around. They were entering an older part of town where most of the shops were owned by local retailers, and they all took pride in adding their own personal touch to everything, making the displays as diverse and eye-catching as possible. 

"Sally." 

"Hm?" Sally leaned forward to hear Heero over the hum of the engine. 

"Have you been by any of the shops along Main Street?" 

Sally shook her head. "Not yet." 

Heero grinned, that odd little smile he'd shown earlier. "I'll take you by there then." 

Sally nodded, leaning back again. "Okay." 

"Oh, and Sally," Heero said, drawing her close again. 

"Yeah, Heero?" 

"You really should sit closer. I don't want you to slip off if I get over some uneven road." Heero turned around again revving the engine so that she couldn't respond. A second later, the light changed, and he took off almost before she could get her grip around him. 

She didn't scoot any closer though. For some reason, she couldn't make herself close the tiny gap between her stomach and Heero's back. In her mind, she remembered the close living conditions she'd endured in old China, when she and the other rebels had camped out wherever they could to escape OZ's army. She had been one of the few females, but had quickly learned to set her modesty aside--she'd had to, for reasons to numerous to count. So why was she now so squeamish? She didn't know for sure… 

Before she could question herself further, Heero took her around a corner to what looked like the heart of the old shopping district and parked the bike near several wooden posts that separated the main street from the shops. Killing the engine, he looked back at her, waiting for her to get off. Unwrapping her arms, she stood up and smoothed her hair, then looked to Heero. "Where are we, Heero?" 

"Westport Plaza. The streets are so old here, they don't allow traffic." 

Looking around, Sally saw that the streets were made of cobblestone. Interspersed between the trees that lined the streets were old, lantern-style streetlights, their milky, yellow-white glow mingling with the lights cast from the large store windows. Small, delicate flowers seemed to be planted everywhere, hanging in baskets from the light posts and gathered around each tree trunk. And, when she watched long enough, she could catch the fleeting glow of a lightning bug. "Oh, Heero, it looks like something out of a book!" 

Sally barely caught his smile in the dim light. "Come on," he said, motioning her forward. "There's something I want you to see." 

He led her down the crowded street, passing many couples as they walked, but pausing to admire the window displays in several of the shops. Several mouth-watering cakes were on display at the Cheesecake Factory, but Heero shook his head and pressed her onward. A large crowd was gathered outside the pet shop, watching puppies of all kinds frolic in the window. They stopped there for a while, laughing when one overanxious pup tried to walk on its hind legs, but ended up tumbling into a few of his companions. "Oh, Heero, they're so cute!" Sally said, laughing along with the rest of the crowd. Heero nodded, smiling along with her, then pressed onward. 

The toy shop was by far the most fun to look at. Filling its window was a large mosaic of the four seasons and every holiday, displayed on a miniature landscape with miniature dolls and a few model trains that zigzagged in and out of tunnels and bridges and over winding roads. The dolls themselves were animated too; in the winter quadrant, there were dolls gathering snow for a snowman, some more decorating a Christmas tree, and one making an angel in the snow, moving its tiny arms and legs up and down, back and forth. 

Once she believed she had looked over all the dolls at least once, she looked up at Heero. He was wearing an odd, almost nostalgic smile on his face that didn't entirely disappear when he looked at her. "Ready?" he asked, turning to resume their walk. 

Sally nodded. 

It wasn't much longer before Sally became aware of the soft, steady sound of falling water. Moving her gaze from the windows to peer down the street, she thought she caught a glimpse of a fountain, but she couldn't tell through the crowd and the trees. "We're almost there," Heero said, leading her toward the center of the wide, cobblestone street. 

As they moved away from the crowd and the trees, the sound of rushing water grew louder, until Sally finally saw its source. "Heero, it's amazing!" Sally stopped, raising her head to take in the full height of the intricate marble statue depicting the sea god Neptune and a loyal following of mermaids and fish. Arcs of water flowed from each of the fish's mouths, and each mermaid was surrounded by her own miniature fountain as smaller arcs of water flowed around them in the shape of flower petals. All the lights in the fountain were under water, lighting each of the statues with the reflections of the waves. 

"You like it?" 

Again, Sally nodded, letting Heero guide her to the fountain's edge. 

"This is the oldest fountain and statue in the country," Heero stated, as though he had suddenly become her tour guide. "This whole area was one of the few places hardly touched by the war, though it did come pretty close. You can see, on that hill up there," Heero continued, pointing at a large hill that rose away from the shopping district behind the fountain, "there used to be a large forest up there, from what I've heard, but it was burned down in an attack by the Alliance." 

Sally looked from the hilltop to Heero's cerulean eyes. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" 

"I wanted to show you something that wasn't affected by the war. Sometimes, I feel like everything around me is tainted by so many years of fighting. But here… I can escape from all of that. And I wanted you to see it too." 

Sally was momentarily speechless. "Thank you, Heero." They stood looking at each other for a few moments, listening to the steady splash of the fountain. "Come on," Heero said at last. Taking a step back, he waited for her to follow. 

"Where are we going now?" 

"Just to this café over here," Heero said, walking beside her. "I thought you might be thirsty. And they've got good pastry here, for your sweet tooth." 

Sally gave him a doubtful look. "What do you mean, 'for my sweet tooth?'" 

Heero didn't answer, leading her toward a gathering of small, black iron tables and chairs that marked the boundary of the café. Most of the tables were occupied, but Heero managed to find a corner table that was free. Sitting down, Sally looked out over the square, then focused on the fountain. From this angle, she saw Neptune in profile, the arcs of water seeming to flow over the doorways and windows of the shops across the street. 

From somewhere high above, a clock began chiming the hour, its resonant chords echoing for several moments after they ended. Sally noticed a movement at the edge of her vision, and turning her gaze toward the warmly lit café, she saw that a string quartet was setting themselves up to play. "They play here four nights a week, 10 to midnight," Heero ventured. "Although sometimes, if they're in a good mood, they'll stay 'till one." 

Sally smiled. "Friends of yours?" 

"We've had some late night conversations." 

All at once, the quartet began to play. Sally didn't know music very well, but she thought it sounded like a French lament--subdued, but very romantic. She and Heero sat in silence, listening to the music as the waiter came and went, then returned a few minutes later with their coffee and pastries. Sally noticed that the waiter also left a small, white paper bag. 

"What's the bag for?" 

"To take our pastries with us." 

"We're not staying here?" 

Heero eyed her over the rim of his cup as he sipped his coffee. Setting the cup down, he leaned back and regarded the quartet. "We can drink our coffee as we walk back." Turning, Heero looked Sally straight in the eye. "Ready?" 

Not waiting for her reply, Heero stood up. "Heero, wait a minute!" Sally yelped, getting to her feet. "Don't I at least get to know where we're going?" she demanded as Heero bagged the pastries. 

"I told you, I want to show you the city." He looked at her with a blank expression, as though he were waiting for further objections, but there was a gleam in his dark eyes that prevented Sally from saying anything more. Heero took her lack of reply as agreement. "Ready?" he again asked. Sally only nodded in mute reply. 


	8. Something to Talk About

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Eight 

* * *

THANK YOU 

To all those who continue to read and review this story, I thank you. 

~Astro   


  
All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sally and Heero were once again zooming through the city with a controlled recklessness that would have been frightening if Sally were not in the hands of a gundam pilot. They were traveling west on one of the roads that led out of the city's thriving center into some of the lesser populated hills that bridged the gap to the next major city just a few dozen miles away. Sally wasn't sure of their exact location as Heero maneuvered the twists and turns of the road ahead of them. They went up and down hill after hill, the lights of the city flirting with them through the trees, until Sally began to wonder if Heero had become lost. _Impossible,_ her mind told her, and she made herself relax. 

A short while later, Sally felt Heero slowing down as he rounded a curve that led sharply downhill. At the bottom of the hill, Heero left the road for a wide dirt path that had been driven over many times, leading toward a break in the trees. When they passed under a low branch, Sally felt something snag her hair. Although it didn't hurt her, she knew the damage was done as she felt several strands blowing freely in the breeze. 

When they were at last clear of the trees, Sally took in a breath at the sight. They were at the edge of the river that ran just outside the limits of the downtown skyscrapers, and with nothing else in the way, Sally felt she could see just about everything.. Heero led them down a low hill that sloped down to the water's edge, pausing just a few feet from the shore. Cutting the engine, Heero sat still for a moment, letting the silence overtake them. Sally continued to look around in wonder, the reflection of the city lights a pale glow on her skin. 

"Ready to eat?" Heero inquired after several moments. 

"Yeah," Sally replied absently, realizing a moment later that she would need to get up first. 

Once they were both standing, Heero opened the small compartment in the back of the bike and pulled out a large flannel blanket, along with the white bag containing their pastries. "You come prepared," Sally noted. 

Heero said nothing as he spread the blanket out, then straightened to let Sally sit first. But her attention was again directed toward the water. He watched her for a moment, illuminated by the pale glow of the city, until he noticed several strands of hair floating freely in the small breeze. "Your hair's come undone." 

Sally turned at the sound of his voice, though his words took a moment to register in her mind. "Oh, yes. I think a tree branch snagged it back there." Wordlessly, Sally reached up to pull out the tie that bound the braided section of hair as she stepped toward the blanket, intending to comb the tangled locks with her fingers and repair the damage. But after fussing with it for several moments, she thought it would be much easier to simply leave her hair down. 

Seating herself on the blanket, she began pulling at the still braided portion of her hair as Heero fished inside the bag for their desserts and some napkins. By the time he handed her a danish, her long hair fell loosely around her face, flowing in soft waves past her shoulders. "What is it?" she asked when Heero continued to look at her with an expression she couldn't place, but registered somewhere between curiosity and confusion. 

Heero said nothing for a moment. Then, "I've never seen you with your hair down before." Sally had to smile at the unexpected comment. "Does it make a difference?" she teased. Heero regarded her, his eyes tracing over the moonlit highlights of her hair. "Yeah, it does," he said at last, smiling a little as he nodded. Sally didn't know just what to say, and instead chose to focus on her danish. Sitting across from her, Heero did the same. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rush of the river current and the chirp of crickets and cicadas all around them. It wasn't a strained silence; it was more like a mutual appreciation of the moment, each content with not having to think or speak in order to enjoy each other's company. 

As they finished off their danishes, Heero fished in the bag for their cinnamon rolls, which he had insisted they order. "You're really going to love these," Heero said, handing Sally the bigger of the two. 

Sally laughed. "As long as it's better than my cooking, I'm happy." 

"You shouldn't say that, Sally. That pie you made last night was really good." 

Sally wasn't going to let his comments go to her head, but it still made her smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she said, picking off part of her roll. 

"It's not flattery." His matter-of-fact tone brought her eyes to his. "I know you could do even better than this if you really tried." Those magnetic eyes held her gaze for several moments longer until Heero's attention returned to his cinnamon roll. 

The pair returned to silence as they ate their pastry, though Sally could not help but regard Heero. It was amazing how much he had changed since the war, while he still kept the same basic personality. But he was more open now. She felt that instead of locking his emotions away in a vault somewhere, he merely kept them in a book; you just had to look beneath the cover if you wanted to discover what was inside. 

"You make me wonder about you, Heero." 

Heero looked at her, a veiled amount of curiosity in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I don't know…" Sally thought for a moment. "When I heard you were coming to work with us at Preventers, I guess I expected… a slightly different persona from you, something more like…" 

"You mean, something more like the way I was. The Perfect Soldier, more machine than man." 

Sally was surprised to hear the pain in his voice. But buried beneath the pain, there was a sense of bitterness, too. It was clear to her now that his past brought a great deal of suffering to him, but she felt that right now, sympathy was not the best strategy. "Well, to be perfectly honest, Heero--yes, that is what I expected. I mean, the boy I met five years ago certainly matches that description." 

Heero looked away from her, letting his gaze drift to the ground. "That was a long time ago," he said quietly. 

"Yes, it was," Sally whispered, her tone softening. "But you have changed. And from what I've seen, it's for the better." 

Heero looked at her, searching her eyes as if searching for the truth. Then there was a change. Heero's sudden sadness disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "Thank you, Sally," he said with a short dip of his head. "I didn't mean to snap at you." 

"Don't worry, Heero, you didn't." Sally gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "But I can understand how you feel." 

Heero looked at her quizzically. "You do?" 

Sally nodded. "I know it's hard for you, when you've been on your own for so long, and now you're trying to establish those connections that everyone else is used to. And with a past such as yours… trained to kill at so young an age… From a psychological standpoint, I think it's amazing that you've come so far." 

Heero gave her a fleeting smile. Picking out a weed with a soft, fuzzy tail, Heero ran the end of it through his fingers as he thought. "Dr. J always told me I had the heart of an innocent. I never believed him, though. An innocent would never have taken on all those missions, ending so many lives…" Heero paused there, seeming to get lost in a memory. But Sally waited patiently, knowing she was hearing words that he had probably never spoken aloud. "Looking back now, I see things a little differently. All those times I felt guilty about what I was doing, or hated the monster I had become, I thought that made me less of a soldier. It was a weakness, and I hated that even more. But now I see, that's the reason Dr. J chose me, and why he wouldn't let the others retrain me or brainwash me into something different. You need that sense of humanity to fight a war. Otherwise, all battles are just meaningless bloodshed, and peace will never last. The others know that as well, but they were able to accept it long before I did. Now I've got some catching up to do." 

Had it been any lighter, Sally might have seen the shimmer in his eyes, but as it was, she could only hear it in his voice, and it left her speechless. She felt as though Heero had just ripped down some invisible boundary that had been there all this time without her realizing it. Now that it was gone, she could at last see into Heero's soul, the turbulent place deep inside of him that his eyes had only hinted at the night before. 

On an impulse, she felt herself moving forward, not totally realizing what she was doing until her arms found Heero in their embrace. She surprised herself at her directness, but what shocked her was the feeling of Heero hugging her back, resting his head in the nook between her neck and shoulder. But the shock soon gave way to comfort and warmth. It was as if a void had formed after Heero's outpouring, and this was the only way to fill it. So they sat together, embracing, for several moments, drawing strength from each other until they could at last stand on their own. 

They shifted simultaneously, pulling back to look each other in the eye. Sally offered a smile. Heero returned the smile, but then pulled away, as if suddenly embarrassed. "What's wrong, Heero?" Sally could not completely hide the teasing note in her voice. 

"Nothing, Sally. It's just… that was my first hug." Heero's smile widened. It struck him just how absurd that sounded, and the absurdity made him laugh out loud. 

Sally's heart warmed at the sound. It was such an easy laugh. She knew Heero would find the balance he sought very soon. "That was a good first hug, Heero. You should give them more often." 

Heero's smile sobered as he looked at her. _Yes,_ he thought, _I should have been giving hugs a long time ago._ He thought he was beginning to realize all the things his life was missing. The other gundam pilots were more than just friends now, they were his family. But he felt he had missed so much by wondering around for so many years. He hoped to start making up for that now that he had his own place and a new job that would at least let him keep in touch with the others. But there was something else, too. Intimacy. Whether it was the hugs and handshakes shared with close friends or the first kiss with the one you love, he had missed all of it, and his heart was telling him it was time to make amends. 

Heero's thoughts were interrupted when Sally's face broke out into a wide yawn. "Tired?" he taunted. 

Sally nodded through the last of her yawn. "A little," she sighed, stretching her arms out. "What time is it?" 

Heero looked at his watch, pressing the indiglo button. "About 11:30." 

"Oh." Sally blinked, trying to shake off her weariness, but Heero could see it wasn't working. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Mm, I suppose so." 

Heero chuckled to himself as he got to his feet. Grabbing the white bag, he scooped up their unfinished cinnamon rolls before helping Sally to her feet. A few moments later, the blanket was folded and secured in the small compartment in Heero's bike, along with their pastries. Once again, Heero mounted the bike, then looked at Sally to follow suit. She needed no prompting this time, easily sliding in and securing herself snugly behind Heero. As her arms hooked themselves around his waist, her head lolled forward, resting on his back. Resting against him, she heard Heero's laughter resonate within him. "What is it now?" Sally asked, raising her head. 

"It seems you've finally learned that I don't bite." 

Sally was confused for a moment, but then she remembered how she had left the gap between them on the ride over. There was no gap now. In fact, she doubted they could be any closer. Sally felt a warmth seep into her cheeks, and she knew her face was turning bright red. She was thankful it was so dark. If Wufei ever saw her blushing like this, she would never hear the end of it. "Don't laugh, Heero," she warned, using defense to hide her embarrassment, "or you may be the one who ends up getting bitten." 

Heero laughed again, then revved the engine and took off, leaving Sally no recourse but to hang on for the ride. 

* * * 

Wufei could not believe he had spent the last two hours with Relena Dorlian in her apartment when he only came for a five minute apology. The fact that he was with Relena was strange enough--if he were to call Lady Une right now and tell her where he was, she would probably laugh at him. It was the fact that the time went so quickly that boggled his mind. 

When he had come in to accept that bowl of cherry ice cream, he had only intended to stay for twenty minutes or so. But after listening to her tell about her day spent shopping with Hilde, they had moved on to conversations about work, and how they can't stand to be away from work for so long. It seemed that they were both workaholics, and were both forced into their one week vacation. 

Of course, that topic led to a discussion about what the perfect vacation would be like--a spa treatment for Relena, a solitary mountain hike in China for Wufei--and when, if ever, they thought they would take such a holiday, etc., etc. And so it went. Their conversation jumped from topic to topic, seemingly without end, until they had spotted the time. 

Now, close to midnight, Wufei stood alone by the window, peering out onto Walnut Avenue. Despite the late hour, there were more people out than he would have expected, but the lack of daylight and the yellow-orange glow of the streetlights made it seem a little eerie, as if he were looking out into a different world. Perhaps it was true when they say that the night has a life all its own. 

Across the street, parked in front of his building, was a motorcycle. Looking closely, he was almost certain it was the same one he had seen earlier. He wondered who it belonged to. 

"What are you looking at?" Relena asked from behind his shoulder. 

Turning around, he saw that her hair was now freshly brushed, hanging softly over her shoulders. It struck him that even though her hair was one of her most prominent features, he had never really noticed it until the day before. "Nothing really," he sighed, turning to get another look at the motorcycle. 

"It doesn't look like nothing," Relena teased, coming to stand beside him to peer down as well. 

Wufei thought he heard a small gasp as she caught sight of the motorcycle, but the airy sound could have been anything. Looking at Relena, he saw that her smile had disappeared. "Is something wrong, Relena?" 

When Relena saw the bike, she knew it was Heero's, the white splotch on the brown paint just before the black leather seat making it unmistakable. She didn't know quite what she felt at the realization that he had been with Sally just as long as she'd been with Wufei. There was shock, confusion, anger, and finally a sort of grim acceptance as she realized the dual implications of the situation. 

She knew that Sally had spent the evening with Heero, but Sally still had no idea how much time she had spent with Wufei. She wondered how Sally would feel about all this, and how it would effect their friendship. Suddenly, that little idea she'd had at lunch on Monday seemed like the worst one she'd ever conceived. She felt she should end the charade--despite the fact that she and Wufei were developing a genuine friendship, as most likely Sally and Heero were--but that was also a double-edged sword. If Wufei or Heero ever found out how or why this started, their friendships might never be the same. Trust would be gone forever, and it would be all her fault. "Oh, what have I done?" 

Wufei heard her whispering, but it was too low for him to understand. She seemed fixated on something, lost in her thoughts perhaps--but what was the cause? He wanted to find out. "Relena?" 

Relena sparked to her name, realizing that Wufei was watching her with a great deal of concern. Slipping on a smile that had helped her through several political entanglements, she met the warm black eyes that suddenly seemed a little too close. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I didn't mean to scare you." Moving away from the window, Relena shook her head. "I guess I was just thinking about something." 

"Like what?" Curious, Wufei followed her as she sat on the couch, taking a seat at the opposite end. Her skin, a healthy pink only moments before, had turned an ashen gray. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Relena nodded, giving him one of her most practiced reassuring smiles. "Yes, I'm sure. It was just the height, that's all. Sometimes it makes me dizzy." 

Wufei felt she was lying, but he didn't want to push it. Not now, anyway. But it seemed like her mood changed as soon as she saw that bike. He nodded his head in acceptance of her answer, but returned with another question. "Do you know who that motorcycle across the street belongs to?" 

Relena froze for the smallest instant, then covered it up with a shrug. "Even if I did, I couldn't recognize it in the dark," she said evenly, trying to be nonchalant. She hated lying. It was not something she was good at, nor did she ever hope to be. "Why?" 

Wufei dropped his gaze. "I think it's the same one I saw a couple hours ago, when I came over. It was a good bike. I'd just like to get to know the owner." 

Relena smiled, letting herself relax just a little. "I didn't know you were very fond of motorcycles." 

Wufei nodded, then turned his eyes back to her. "Have you ever ridden one?" 

Relena shook her head. "No, that was something I was never allowed to do." 

"Why not?" 

"Well," Relena began, shifting into a more comfortable position, "for one thing, it isn't very lady like, and the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister cannot afford to do things that aren't very lady like." Her tone suggested she was mocking a voice she had heard several times before. 

"That's understandable. But you're grown up now. I'm sure you could make your own decisions on how to have fun." 

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Relena looked at him for a moment, then focused her gaze toward the ceiling. "It isn't that easy, Wufei. All my life, I've had people looking out for me, telling me what is proper and how to behave. And with my position, I have to consider what's safe. Riding motorcycles was never part of all that." 

Wufei nodded. He knew very well what it was like to live with everyone around you dictating how to live your life without regard to how you felt. "Have you ever _wanted_ to ride one?" 

Relena glanced at him, a vaguely reminiscent smile on her lips. "I guess so. I asked Heero if he would give me a ride once." 

Wufei's brow crinkled at the implication. "He didn't?" 

Relena's smile faded. "No, he didn't." 

"Why not?" 

Relena thought for a moment, back to that day she asked him for a ride, and what he had said as a refusal. "He told me he didn't want to risk my getting hurt, or being seen by the wrong people if we were to just go out on the street. He said it was too dangerous." 

"He wouldn't let you?" 

Relena shook her head. 

"That baka. You should have punched him in the stomach and took off without him." _That's what Meiran would have done,_ he thought silently. 

Relena laughed out loud at the statement, imaging her punching Heero and riding off on his prize possession. "He'd kill me if I did that. Or worse, he'd get Lady Une to assign me 24/7 in house protection." Relena laughed again. "Nothing like tripping over three huge guys in your apartment, looking over your shoulder at everything you do supposedly for your own good." 

Wufei bowed his head. He knew what that was like, having been assigned to protect certain people in such a manner before. It was not pleasant, to say the least. "Speaking of protection," Wufei mused aloud, "are you all alone here?" 

Relena violently shook her head. "Parish the thought, Wufei! They would never let me out of my cage all by myself. But I did manage to convince them to get their own apartment next door." 

"Next door?" 

"Uh-huh." Relena pointed at the wall in front of them, indicating the next apartment. "I've got my own private task force in there. They're probably listening in on us right now." 

"Probably," Wufei agreed, lifting his gaze toward the wall. A moment of silence passed between them, filled only by the soft ticking of a clock. "I should get going," Wufei said at last. "I know how you women need your beauty sleep." 

"Ha. Ha," Relena scoffed, tossing her head. 

Grinning at her, Wufei got up to stretch, working the kinks out of his muscles as Relena rose beside him, stifling a yawn. Silently, Relena walked toward the door, Wufei only a step behind. He wasn't really anxious to leave, but it was getting late, and visiting hours had come to a close. He wondered if these nightly visits were beginning to become a habit. He realized he would not be too annoyed if they were. 

Stepping through the portal, Wufei gave one last glance back at Relena as she sagged against the door. She was smiling at him, but he thought it was more from sleepiness that anything else. He shook his head at her, disapproving of the way she kept herself up so late when she knew she should be in bed, but he couldn't help but smile back. 

"Thanks for the company, Wufei," she sighed with half open eyelids. 

Wufei bowed. "Thank you for the ice cream." 

Relena nodded, then yawned a little more fiercely this time. 

Wufei chuckled, letting a smile peek through his stern features. "Goodnight, Relena." 

"G'night," she managed, making a great effort to pull herself off the door into a standing position so she could close it. 

Wufei waited until the door was completely shut and he heard the click of the lock and, after a few fumbles, the drag of the chain. Making his way down the dark hallway to the elevator, Wufei began to wonder what Relena would be doing if she weren't in politics. From what he'd seen of her, she seemed to have such a girlish nature to her, but she was unquestionably her own woman, and no doubt a force to be reckoned with on the political battlefield. It was true that he had once thought of her political manipulations as somewhat of a farce--that was the way he felt about all politics. It was all a game that he refused play. But thinking back, he could see the results of her campaigns. They were always fair, and they were all positive. She was one of the few who really made a difference. Walking back to his apartment, he began to wonder why he had never seen her merits before. 

Back inside his apartment, Wufei sighed to himself as he glanced around. It seemed so sparse somehow, and empty. He hadn't hung up all of his wall scrolls yet. They were still in a box beside his bed. Thinking that the dragon Relena gave him needed some company, he made a mental note to set those up the next morning. 

Walking over to his window, he looked down. That motorcycle was still there. When he passed it this time, he had made sure to take a closer look. It was definitely one of a kind--a custom job, most likely, with an odd set of wings painted in minute detail on the body. Those wings reminded him of something… 

Lifting his gaze to the building across the street, he saw that all of Relena's lights were off now. Good. She had finally gone to bed. Now it was time for him to do the same. Turning from the window, he was about to do just that when the distinct sound of a motorcycle engine flared up from the street. Looking out, he barely caught a young man with a familiar head of unruly brown hair don his helmet, then turn his bike in a u-turn and speed away. 


	9. Troubled Waters, Part I

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Nine 

Troubled Waters, Part I 

* * *

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Heero sat in his living room at his network of four computers and a laptop, illuminated in the dim light by the ghostly glow of each screen. He'd been sitting there for over four hours now, working since dawn, as was his custom. The early morning quiet helped him concentrate better. But right now, his concentration was not directed at his work. 

The house was unusually dark because of the rain. It had started around three that morning, bursting with thunder and lightning, but now it was no more than a steady rhythm against the house, a drizzling monotone that provided a background to his thoughts. But his thoughts had wandered far off course. Looking around, Heero realized he had spaced out again, the third time that morning. He knew exactly what he had been thinking about -- or rather, whom his thoughts had centered around. That was not a good way to start the day. It was certainly not a good way to start his new job. 

Forcing his head to turn back to his main computer screen, he resumed typing in the necessary lines of code. 

* * * 

Halfway across town, Sally stood in her kitchen as she gathered certain ingredients from her cabinets. After she and Heero had returned to her apartment last night, she had invited him up to finish off his cinnamon roll with a cup of hot chocolate, just the thing to relax him. After that, he had spent the next twenty minutes convincing her that she was, in fact, a good cook, but needed to hone her skills. To emphasize that, he made her show him all her cookbooks, then picked out a recipe for her to work on: chocolate fudge brownies. _Humph,_ she thought to herself, making sure she had all the items she needed. _Looks like I'm not the only one with a sweet tooth._

Grabbing her mixer and some bowls, she turned on the oven and set to work. If they turned out at all well, she would have to invite Heero over to try them. She smiled to herself at the thought. 

* * * 

Relena waited anxiously as she listened to the monotone ringing on the line, twirling the end of the cord around her index finger. It didn't usually take this long for her to pick up… 

"Good morning, Relena Dorlian's office," answered a very harried voice. 

"Veronica? It's me, Relena." 

"Ms. Relena? Oh! Uh… how is your vacation going?" 

"Just fine, thank you." Relena was beginning to grow suspicious as she heard her secretary fishing through what sounded like several piles of papers. Something definitely was not right. Veronica's desk was usually arranged in precise order. "Is everything okay there, Veronica?" 

"Yeah! Uh, I just… Well, actually, I was hoping you would call..." 

Relena sighed. She knew she should have checked in everyday. "Alright, tell me everything you need help with." Sitting down, Relena grabbed her notebook and a pen. This was going to be a long morning. 

* * * 

Wufei stretched his arms out in practiced movements, drawing them in again with just the right amount of tension and balance as he shifted his body, flexing the muscles in his shoulders, back, and torso. This was the first apartment he'd ever had that was big enough to give him space to do a kata, even though it was just a basic one. He would still have to go to the gym if he really wanted to move around. 

Releasing a slow breath, he centered himself, readying for the next flow of movements. Listening to the mellow patter of rain against his window, he thought he heard someone call his name. Opening his eyes, he cocked his head to listen, but it didn't come again. Looking over at his window, he decided to take a break and look out at the rain. The day was off to a lazy start, but he felt it was just what he needed, a break from the fast pace he generally thrived on, and would once again when he returned to work on Monday. 

Looking through the cool haze of rain, his eyes once again found Relena's window. He was surprised to see her standing there, as if it were she who called to him. She lifted her hand to wave at him. He smiled, though he realized she couldn't see it. A second later, her attention was pulled back to the interior of her apartment as her head whirled around, then back to him a moment later. She made a gesture indicating a phone call, then left the window, presumably to answer it. Wufei chuckled to himself. She made the mistake of calling her office. He couldn't blame her though. He'd thought of doing so himself. 

Leaving the window, Wufei returned to the middle of his floor, once again taking on the practiced stance for his kata. 

* * * 

It was getting lighter outside. Maybe the rain would stop soon. 

Looking out the window, Heero realized his attention was once again not where it should be. Shaking his head, he once again set to work, typing furiously on the keyboard in his lap. But after a few lines of code, he knew it just wasn't working. Exhaling sharply, Heero set the keyboard aside and got up, pausing to rub the kinks out of his neck. His left shoulder blade always had a way of making its presence known a little too clearly. 

Looking around, Heero thought of what he could do to occupy his mind. The answer was: nothing. He would remain distracted all day unless he found something else to completely capture his attention. A good ride might do the trick. 

Grabbing his jacket and helmet, Heero left the house, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him, and started up his bike. 

* * * 

At last, the brownies were done. Sally was pleasantly surprised at just how well they had turned out. Well, at least they _looked_ good. She would let Heero be the first to taste them. 

Setting them on the stove so they could cool, Sally left the kitchen for her living room. But instead of sitting on the couch and picking up her book, she traveled to her window to look out at the rain. It hadn't stopped all morning, and it didn't look as if it were going to any time soon. 

The smell of baking chocolate had filled her apartment, and she found it very hard to resist. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to sit here all alone with them. She thought of calling Heero to come and share them with her, but then she had a better idea. If he would be coming over for some dessert, perhaps she could feed him lunch as well. She thought she could make some pasta for him, one of the few recipes she was comfortable with. 

Going back to the kitchen, she forced herself not to look at the pan of brownies as she searched her cabinets, hoping she had all the ingredients she needed. Of course, she did not. "Well," she said out loud, "it looks like I'll be making a trip to the store." 

* * * 

The rain did not stop. Instead, it seemed to pick up a little. After a few minutes, Heero could feel his jeans clinging wetly to his legs. His arms and shoulders were equally soaked, and he could feel tiny rivers of water streaming steadily off his helmet into the collar of his shirt. It didn't bother him though. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of the night before. Even the steady drone of the motorcycle seemed far away. He felt that his heart was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't really sure that he was ready to listen. So he just kept riding his bike through the rain. It didn't matter where he was going; he was almost certain of where he would end up. 

Several minutes later, he found himself riding down Walnut Avenue, still three blocks from the corner where Sally, Wufei, and Relena lived. This was where his heart had told him to go, he knew. He felt it as surely as he felt the rain pelting his skin. It was Sally. He had thought of her all morning long, unable to get her presence off his mind. He could still hear her musical laughter, smell the soft scent of her hair. It was the hug, too. It had been a good hug. He wondered if a hug from anyone else could ever feel as good, as _right_ as that one had. He didn't think so. 

Pulling up by the curb of 525 Walnut Ave., Sally's building, he looked up toward the sky. The rain fell steadily onto his helmet as he looked, but it didn't matter. He was already soaked. Across the street was 527 Walnut Ave., Relena's building. Looking up toward the seventh floor, he realized it had already been four days since he'd last seen her, and she hadn't even called him, at least to make sure he was still around. Usually, it took no more than two days for that to occur. It made him wonder what she had been up to lately. 

Dropping his gaze, Heero reached down, tracing over the painted decoration of wings on his bike. Taking off his helmet, Heero sat there in the rain thinking for several moments longer, heedless of the rain as it soaked through his hair. Finally, he swung himself off his motorcycle and disappeared through the double set of lobby doors, above which were the painted gold numbers, 525. 

* * * 

Wufei slowly exhaled, finishing with his kata. Opening his eyes, he straightened, taking a moment to enjoy the quiet. He hadn't practiced that particular exercise in a long time, and he'd forgotten just how relaxing it could be. Glancing at the window, he thought of Relena. He wondered whether or not she was still on the phone with her office. Probably so. 

Walking into his kitchen, he grabbed a cool bottle of water from the fridge, draining half its contents in a few swallows. _Perhaps,_ he thought to himself, _I should go over there and drag her away for a while…_ Wufei immediately shook his head at the idea. No, Relena was a workaholic just as much as he was. Pulling her away would be more torture than letting her take care of things, just for the sake of her peace of mind. Though he doubted just how peaceful her office was without her. 

Taking another swig of water, he returned to his living room to stand over the box of wall scrolls he had pulled out of his bedroom. He had succeeded in hanging up a few of them over his bookcase, but he wasn't sure where he wanted to place the others yet. Decorating, he mused, was a woman's job. He looked again to the window. It was still raining out, but it was a short trip across the street. 

Wufei frowned. He didn't understand why his mind seemed so intent on visiting her this morning. The time he'd spent with her last night had been… pleasurable. Despite those strange, brief lapses of sentiment he sometimes felt around her, he seemed to be able to relax in her company well enough… 

Suddenly he remembered the motorcycle. Her reaction to seeing it had not been favorable. He had meant to question her about it, but she was far too tired last night. But perhaps he could coax her into talking about it now, if he went over there for lunch. He nodded to himself, pushing down the voice in his head that remarked he was just using the question as an excuse to see her again. Excuse or not, he was going over there, determined to find out why she had reacted the way she did when she saw the motorcycle -- even though, if it belonged to who he thought it did, a part of him didn't really want to ask. 

Fifteen minutes later, after a brief shower and a change of clothes, Wufei was ready to go, grabbing his keys as he opened the door. But before he could step into the brightly lit hallway, he froze, instantly recognizing the lean figure standing at Sally's doorstep. 

* * * 

Heero didn't know which feeling was stronger when Sally failed to answer her door: disappointment or relief. He had come up to see her almost completely on impulse, and he wasn't sure what he would have said to her if she were home. 

When he heard the door open behind him, annoyance briefly flashed into his brain, but it was quickly subdued as he turned to face the Chinese man. 

The surprise that showed on Wufei's face was barely noticeable -- just a slight widening of his slanted eyes and a certain lift to his eyebrows. But Heero definitely noticed Wufei's brief hesitation after he opened the door, betraying his instant change in plans, whatever those might have been. 

Heero knew Wufei hated empty conversation just as much as he did, and wasted no time getting to the question on his mind. "Do you know where Sally is?" 

Wufei's brow creased, his lips becoming a thin line. "I'm not her keeper. She doesn't report to me every time she goes out." 

Heero glared at the Chinese man, though his expression didn't really change. He didn't need to voice the fact that she was his partner, and they should always keep tabs on one another no matter what the situation: his eyes said it all. 

Wufei turned as if to go back inside his apartment, then suddenly stopped, his eyes belatedly taking in Heero's soggy exterior. It seemed that Wufei's scowl deepened when he noticed the motorcycle helmet that was tucked beneath Heero's elbow, but it could have been Heero's imagination. 

"Come on, Heero," Wufei said at last. "I'll get you a towel." 

Heero hesitated for a moment, then nodded, taking a few steps into the apartment as Wufei closed the door behind him. 

The Japanese pilot stood there for several moments, taking in the clean, sparse apartment as Wufei left to find him a towel. Except for the bookcase, there were almost no personal touches, although he noted the box of wall hangings shoved against one wall, beneath a hanging picture of a dragon flying among the clouds. Curiously, he also noted a small stuffed panda bear perched on top of his bookcase. No doubt a gift from Relena. 

Wufei returned a moment later, tossing a white towel to him from the kitchen. Catching it, Heero immediately applied the terrycloth to his face and dripping hair, then joined Wufei in the kitchen. 

"Want some tea?" Wufei asked, holding up a box of Mandarin Green Tea, one from Relena's gift set. 

Heero nodded. 

Turning toward the stove, Wufei didn't bother to make small talk as he set a pot of water to boil. He then busied himself fishing cups from his cabinets and spoons from a drawer near the sink before prying open the box of tea to retrieve a bag for each of them. 

It was not until the water had boiled, the tea had brewed, and a hot mug rested in each of their hands that Wufei broke the silence that settled between them. "When is it you officially start at Preventers, Heero?" 

Heero sipped at his tea before answering, letting the warm steam wash over his face. "Monday morning, to upload the new security system." 

Something flickered in Wufei's dark eyes. "How is that security program coming for you? You're not having any… trouble, are you?" 

Heero's expression darkened, unsure of what the Chinese man was getting at. "Not at all. Actually, I'm ahead of schedule." 

The answer did not seem to please Wufei. Lips pressed into a thin line, he focused on his tea. 

"You don't need to worry, Wufei. I've made sure that this program is top of the line -- it's virtually hacker-proof. If you want to review the code for yourself--" 

"Don't bother with that, Yuy. I'm sure Sally will fill me in." 

Heero sipped his tea in thought. If it wasn't the security program that was bothering him, then what was it? "Sally only knows as much as you do," he said offhandedly. "If you have questions, it would be better to ask me." Looking up, Heero saw that Wufei's eyes had suddenly fixated on him. 

"You mean you weren't discussing the system with her?" Wufei sounded as if Heero had just spoken blasphemy. 

"No," Heero replied, calmly taking another sip of tea. "Does that bother you?" 

Wufei considered, then let out a long sigh. "No. Why would it? Sally is free to date whomever she chooses--" 

"We're not dating." The vehemence of the statement surprised even Heero. The prospect brought an uncharacteristic warmth to his cheeks that he hoped would be attributed to the hot tea. 

Wufei's eyes widened visibly. "So you're spending these long hours with her, not discussing work -- but you're not dating?" The smallest of smiles was evident on Wufei's face. "That doesn't sound like you, Heero." 

Heero was thoughtful for a moment. Contrary to Wufei's expectations, he did not rise to the bait. Instead, he fixed Wufei with a stare that would have made any other man squirm. "I've spent my entire life alone, Wufei. My entire life. Do you know what that's like?" 

Caught off guard at the amount of emotion that weighed in Heero's voice, Wufei could only shake his head. It was true he did not know what it was like to live truly alone for so long. Despite his penchant for privacy and his reputation as the Solitary Dragon, he had always been able to rely on someone whenever the ache for companionship grew to be too great. 

Sighing, Heero broke the stare, letting his gaze roam over the bare white walls. "Men weren't made to live alone. It takes something away from you when you do. Inside." 

Wufei didn't know how to respond. Looking down at his mug, he suddenly had no desire for the tangy brew. Turning, he emptied his mug out in the sink. As he was rinsing it out, Heero approached him, coming to stand beside him. 

"You should understand better than anyone what I mean, Wufei. You can't live your life hiding yourself from others." 

Taking Heero's proffered mug, Wufei began washing it as well. "I'm not hiding from anyone," Wufei huffed. "You're the one who disappeared for three years." 

Heero nodded, leaning back against the counter. "I had my reasons, as you have your own. But listen, Wufei." Heero's tone was conspiratorial. "I know there must have been a time when you looked at Sally as more than your partner. She is a woman, afterall, and very attractive." Wufei stopped rinsing the cups, giving Heero a warning look. 

"And I know you've probably considered what it would be like to have such a woman as your wife, to settle down and, perhaps, raise a family." 

Wufei was glaring now, a wayward vein ticking at his right temple. "Just what are you getting at, Yuy?" 

Heero ignored the death glare, turning to face Wufei. "What I'm saying is, what are you going to do the next time a woman like Sally comes along? Are you going to pretend that none of these things matter to you and hide behind this mask of yours until you turn her away too?" 

Wufei was too stunned to speak right away. But then a surge of anger gave him words where his deeper emotions failed him. "You have no right to speak to me like that! You and I are not the same, Yuy! I don't need your patronizing advice!" 

Still calm, as though Wufei were not shouting at the top of his voice mere inches from his face, Heero slid the towel off his neck, set it down on the counter, and walked out of the kitchen. When he was at the door, he turned back. Wufei was still fuming by the sink. "Just think about it," he said, and he was gone. 

Wufei stood planted where he was for several moments after the door had closed again, clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought over all that Heero had said. Why on Earth did Yuy suddenly care about what he did, or whether or not he was _married_ for God's sake? All this talk about finding a woman like Sally, not hiding behind masks… That didn't sound like the Heero he knew. Or _thought_ he knew… 

And that was another thing. Perhaps it was why he was so angry. He had never told anyone about his former crush on his partner, never thought he had ever let enough of his emotions show for anyone to even guess. Yet here a man whom he hadn't seen for three years -- had barely talked to since he'd met him five years ago -- had stood there and told him the workings of his own mind as if he were a materialized extension of himself. How was it possible? 

Infuriated, Wufei grabbed the closest thing at hand -- luckily, it was the towel Heero had deposited -- and flung it across the room. The towel didn't go very far, but following its flight, Wufei's eyes alighted on a small object that sat upon his bookcase. It seemed very out of place sitting between his jade sculpted dragon and his small bonsai tree, but the little panda bear that Relena had given him had already claimed the spot as its own. Now it stared at him with glassy black eyes, somehow disapproving of his childish display of temper. _Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?_ it seemed to ask him, amazingly, in a voice that sounded just like Relena's. 

_The next time a woman like Sally comes along…_

Heero's words echoed in his brain, taunting him. 

_Are you going to pretend that none of these things matter to you and hide behind this mask of yours until you turn her away too?_

Staring at the panda, looking into its dark, emotionless eyes, Wufei finally understood. Relena had been the one that Heero had turned away. And he was warning him not to make the same mistake. 

* * * 

"That takes care of that," Relena sighed, hanging up the phone for the last time. Sitting with legs crossed on her couch, she stared down at the page of notes perched on her lap. Thankfully, most of her secretary's concerns could be dealt with easily; but there were still a few things she only felt comfortable dealing with herself. 

Her gaze drifted to the window and the hazy gray beyond. She wondered briefly what she might do for the day, suddenly feeling like talking with someone, when there was a knock at the door. _Wufei, you have perfect timing,_ she thought, grinning as she set her notebook aside and sprang off the couch. So certain was she that it was once again Wufei who had come to drag her mind away from her office worries, she didn't even bother to check the peephole. And so, when she opened the door to find Heero Yuy standing there, she could not immediately hide her confusion. 

"Heero?" 

Standing in the dim hallway, a still-dripping Heero noticed Relena's bright smile diminish. He wondered if she were expecting someone else. He would have asked, but before he could do so, she voiced her concern over his appearance. 

"Heero, you're soaking wet! Come inside," she said, pulling him by the arm across the threshold. "You can use my dryer." 

Peeling off his denim jacket, Relena shoved him into her bathroom, pointing out the robe that hung behind the door. A moment later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing the white terrycloth robe that hung to his mid-calves, giving her his shirt, jeans, and socks to go in the dryer as well. She made a face as she took the clothing, holding it out at arm's length as she ducked into the alcove behind her kitchen where her dryer was. "Help yourself to a drink, Heero," she called, her voice muted through the wall. "And something to eat if you're hungry." 

Listening as she rummaged around her laundry room, Heero turned to the fridge, wanting something cold to drink. Her fridge looked much the way it always did: nearly empty, except for lots of bottled water, fruit for her blended drinks (he knew strawberry was her favorite), a few condiments, and a couple of leftover containers from Chinese takeout. Heero picked up a bottle of water, then decided to check the freezer. As he suspected, it was loaded with frozen dinners and her essential carton of Neapolitan ice cream. But there was something else in there that he had never seen before -- a carton of cherry ice cream. "I thought she didn't like cherries that much…" 

Relena stepped back into the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm sorry, Heero, did you say something?" 

He stepped back from the freezer to look at her, but didn't reply. He thought he saw a blush rising to Relena's cheeks. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, stepping forward. She shut the freezer door, then walked over to the pantry on the other side of the room. "I forgot, I don't really have anything to eat. But I might have some breakfast bars or something in here if you'd like. Or maybe I could fix some eggs?" 

"That's okay, Relena. I'm not that hungry." Taking a drink of his water, Heero went into the living room, taking a seat at the end of Relena's oversized red couch. She joined him a moment later, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as she sat, then turning to shuffle some papers that were scattered over the couch and the end table next to her. Heero watched her for a moment, unsettled by her strange demeanor. Generally she was far more talkative than this; by now, she should have already given him the highlights of what she'd done since she'd last met him. It was her way of keeping him grounded, connecting him -- at least vicariously -- to some sort of social life to remind him that he did have friends and people who cared about him. But now, her silence intrigued him. 

"Is anything wrong, Relena?" 

She started, casting a nervous glance at him. "Wrong?" she asked, a slight catch in her voice as she once again rearranged the papers she had gathered. "No, nothing's wrong. I just…" She sighed, at last setting the papers down on the end table. "Well, you know how I am, Heero. I called Veronica this morning, and … well, things weren't going very well. Daschel's got the flu, and the paperwork's been piling up. I took care of a few things, but there's always so much to do…" 

"Is someone going to replace Daschel?" 

Relena blinked, switching her train of thought. "Of course. Veronica said they appointed Jenson. But I--" 

"Then don't worry about it. If anything goes seriously wrong, they'll contact you. Otherwise … you should enjoy your vacation." 

Relena looked dubious, but she couldn't help but smile. He was right, after all. No one expected her to do everything by herself. "Thanks, Heero," she breathed. "I'll try." 

She thought she caught a faint smile on Heero's features, but it was lost as he raised his bottle to his lips for another drink. A few moments passed with only the hum of the dryer as background music. Silently, Relena chided herself. She had never felt so uneasy around Heero before -- what was different? 

"How's your program coming, Heero?" 

Heero regarded her with a level gaze. "Almost done. I just have to add the final touches and analyze for defects." 

"I see." Relena looked at her lap, unable to meet the prussian eyes that regarded her. 

"You seem distracted, Relena. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" 

"I'm sure, Heero." She gave him a wavering smile. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind. Do you want some ice cream or anything?" 

Relena always turned to ice cream when she was nervous. He answered the question with one of his own. "Cherry ice cream?" 

Relena's face blushed crimson. 

Heero dismissed the inquiry, regarding her. "What have you been doing the last few days?" Relena found she did not want to tell Heero about her time spent with Wufei. It wasn't just the pact she'd made with Sally … it went a little deeper than that. "Not much, really…" 

"You didn't find yourself a new boyfriend, did you?" 

Greatly surprised by Heero's bluntness, it took her a moment to find her voice again. "Heero, what kind of question is that? Of course not! You know I don't have time to… I mean I don't just pick up any guy I see!" 

Heero's quiet laughter silenced her. It was a sound she heard so rarely, she couldn't help smiling along with him, letting herself relax just a little. Seeing him now -- wearing her white bathrobe with just his boxers underneath, lounging at the end of her sofa, casually holding his bottle of Perrier in his right hand -- he seemed like an entirely different person. Was this really the same Heero she had spoken with just a few days earlier? She wondered at the reasons for his sudden ease. An image came to her then. She remembered Sally, the way she seemed to bounce as she hurried across the parking lot a couple days ago, her smile bright and her cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling as she told her she was on her way to pick up Heero. As he turned to look at her now, she saw the same sparkle in his eyes. 

"You protest too quickly, Relena. What happened to your political coolness?" 

Relena regarded him. "I didn't realize this was an evaluation, Heero. From now on, I shall be more careful in our discussions." 


	10. Troubled Waters, Part II

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Ten 

Troubled Waters, Part II 

* * *

AN:  
Much of this was written on impulse.  
The story seems to be taking a new direction from what was originally planned,  
but I can't say that's a bad thing. ^_~   
This chapter turned out a little angsty, with lots of Heero and Relena.  
But keep reading -- the next chapter will be better. Ja ne!  
^_^ 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Wufei stood at his window, staring down at the street. The rain had stopped, and traffic had picked up as more people ventured out into the day. The sky was still an unbroken slate of gray, but a swift wind gave hopes for a clear and beautiful evening. 

With his urge to go across the street temporarily gone and Heero's words still repeating in his thoughts, he found himself in an emotional limbo, unable to decide what his next actions should be. He had been unable to distract himself with his wall hangings, and had turned to the quiet street below for solace. Not that he could say the endless gray sky and colorless day were doing him any good. 

He was abruptly turned from these thoughts by a small commotion in the hallway, just outside his door. Curious, he went to see what was going on. He opened the door to see Sally trying to get into her apartment. The task would have been much easier for her if she weren't trying to juggle the two grocery sacks cradled in her arms while she tried to fish her keys out of her jacket pocket. Smiling to himself, Wufei crossed his arms and watched, casually leaning against the doorframe even as Sally struggled for balance. 

At last, Wufei could contain his thoughts no longer. "Why don't you try putting the bags down." 

Sally whirled, fixing him with a look that would have shriveled a prune. She might have given him an equally scathing reply if it weren't for the mail she held between her clenched teeth. 

Sally turned her back to him, doing her best to ignore him despite the pink tinge that rose to her cheeks. She managed to do it very well, successfully pulling her keys from her pocket while maintaining her poise with grocery sacks still intact -- until she dropped her keys. 

Wufei had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Instead, he assumed a gentlemanly air as he approached her. "Please, allow me," he said as sweetly as he could, bending down to retrieve her keys. Sally's face blossomed into deep scarlet as he opened the door for her, swinging it wide open before gesturing for her to precede him. "After you." 

"Hmph!" Sally muttered, brushing past him in an effort to set down her heavy load. Once inside the kitchen with bags placed on the table, she pulled the mail from her mouth and turned on him, even as he was gently shutting the door. "Just what do you think you're doing, Wufei? You think that was funny?" 

Wufei easily saw through Sally's anger, smiling at the embarrassment that she was so feebly trying to hide. "What's wrong? I was just trying to help." 

"Help, huh?" Sally scoffed, sifting through her mail. "Why is it that your brand of 'help' always costs me my dignity to some extent?" Looking up, she was dismayed to find that Wufei was barely paying her any attention, his gaze focused on the pan she had set on her stove. 

"You… baked?" he asked, his eyes wide. Sally doubted she had ever seen him look so incredulous. 

"Yeah, so? Not all my training came from military discipline, you know." Her words sounded much braver than she felt; already she could feel her insides fluttering as Wufei headed toward the stove to inspect her efforts, as though she were suddenly his culinary offspring. 

"They look good," he said at last, with all the presence of a master chef. "They look a little dry though…" 

Sally's pride twinged, and her anger flared. "What do you mean, 'they look a little dry?' You have a lot of nerve criticizing _my_ brownies when you haven't even tasted them yet!" 

Wufei fished among her drawers until he brought out a knife. "May I?" 

Sally huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Be my guest." 

In a trice, the brownies were flipped onto a plate, looking like one giant snack. Taking the knife, Wufei cut a small piece from one corner and popped it into his mouth. After a few moments of chewing, he nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, they're good -- but a little dry." 

Sally's mouth dropped. "Give me that knife!" She cut a small piece for herself and, tasting it, found his words to be true. 

At her despair, Wufei gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Sally. It's not that bad. If you're up to it, I can show you a quick recipe for some frosting." 

Sally ignored the smugness in his tone, eagerly showing her willingness. "Yes, Wufei, please!" 

"Good. Let's see… you'll need some bowls, and a mixing spoon… Do you have any powdered sugar?" 

Sally shook her head. 

"That's fine. I should have enough. Get your bowls out; I'll be right back." 

Nodding her thanks, Sally turned to dig in her cupboards for the necessary items. As she heard her door open, followed by his across the hall, she began to wonder about his sudden generosity. He had never before offered to share a recipe with her -- he would always do it himself, shooing her out of the kitchen as though she were a small child, always in the way. Perhaps this vacation was doing him some good, after all. 

A few moments later, Wufei returned with his arms full of cooking ingredients. "This should be everything we need," he explained, setting down his load. "Although there is one item I must have before we begin." 

"What's that?" Sally asked, fearing the worst as she regarded the severity of his expression. Wufei took a breath, then looked Sally square in the eyes. "A glass of milk. That brownie I had is killing me." 

Sally's features darkened as she realized she was being teased -- again -- by a man known in the Preventer offices as the Human Statue. "Wufei, I--" 

Wufei grinned at her, his eyes sparkling in a way she had never seen before. There was such a lightness in his attitude -- her anger drained away immediately. 

"I have to agree with you," she said at last, turning toward her fridge to get the milk. "Just promise me that you'll fix it?" 

"Hn. Stand back, woman. You are about to see a master at work." 

* * * 

Relena's phone rang, derailing her train of thought. "I hope it's not the office again," she murmured, getting up to sit at the table where the phone lay. The vid screen was blinking, so she switched it on, immediately recognizing the wide grin she saw. 

"Hey, beautiful! How's my best babe in politics doin'?" 

"Duo! It's good to see you. And you, Hilde," Relena chimed, nodding at the brunette who had draped herself over the braided pilot, seated in a chair. "Congratulations on your new contract." 

"Heh, thanks. 'Course I couldn't have done it without my esteemed business partner." Hilde blushed at the compliment. "Oh! Relena -- have you told the others about our plans for Saturday?" 

"Our plans?" Relena gasped as she remembered the dinner Hilde had invited her to. "Oh! I completely forgot! I'm sorry…" 

"You're slippin', 'Lena. All that vacation time must've…" Duo stopped mid-sentence, his dumbfounded expression meaning only one thing. 

Relena looked up to see that Heero had come to stand behind her and was now leaning over her to be captured by the phone's camera. The robe he wore hung open in front, showing off his well muscled chest. 

"Hey, Heero!" Duo said slyly, slowly regaining his composure. "Didn't know you were there. We didn't… interrupt anything, did we?" Duo gave an obnoxious wink, bringing color to Relena's cheeks. 

"It's not what you think, Duo." Relena looked at Heero for help, but he seemed to ignore the comment, undaunted by the implications. 

"What about Saturday?" Heero asked, piqued by the mention of plans. 

"We -- we're having dinner… uh, Saturday…" Hilde managed, gaping as she looked from Relena to Heero and back again. 

"Don't forget to invite Sally and Wufei, too," Duo reminded. "And don't worry about what to wear. Just nothin' too dressy, 'kay?" 

"Right." Relena said nothing more, suddenly wishing to be away from Hilde's stare and Duo's insinuations. 

"And Relena," Hilde chirped, finding her voice once more, "we'll talk later, right?" 

"Yes. I think there are certain matters worth… explaining." 

Hilde smiled, her eyes lighting up with the promise of gossip. "'Til later, then." 

"Bye for now, guys. Don't forget this time, 'Lena!" 

"I won't. Bye." 

The vid screen clicked off. Relena released a breath, then turned on Heero. "Why did you do that? You know how those two think!" 

Heero regarded her, his eyes dismissing her trepidations. "You spoke with those two earlier?" Relena waved her hand, the matter of relative unimportance to her mind. "Just Hilde. We went shopping for a while the other day." 

Relena rose, going back to the couch. Heero followed her with his eyes, noting that she seemed agitated. It was just a certain stiffness to her walk and a slight hesitance to her gaze, but for one whose outward appearance was as filtered as Relena's, these were like neon signs advertising that something was wrong. 

Heero joined her on the couch, falling into a deceptively relaxed position. "You didn't mention it." 

"Oh?" Relena met his gaze, realizing by the concern she saw there that she was betraying some of her inner turmoil; those eyes of his seemed to be probing her, searching for a reason why. 

Relena shut her eyes for little more than a blink, slipping into what she sometimes referred to as her "other self." In that instant, her shoulders relaxed, her vision focused, and she was able to give Heero a patient, genuine smile. "I know what you're thinking, Heero," she said, her voice sounding smooth and easy. "It's unlike me to be so forgetful. I've just been busy lately, that's all." 

He glanced at the stack of papers she had been shuffling earlier. "Work?" 

She nodded. 

Heero considered, his silent observation never wavering. Inwardly, Relena wondered if he were peering into her very thoughts and could somehow see the truth that she had neatly tucked away in her brain. But, she asked herself, just what was she so afraid that he would find? Perhaps that it had been Wufei's shock she had seen in Duo's face just moments ago? Or that she had suddenly felt as though she were being dishonorable somehow by being in such close company with a man whom she'd had severely mixed feelings for over the last five years? 

Relena forced her features to remain serene, quelling the ripples of anxiety that such a thought produced. 

Feeling the need to steer the conversation away from herself, she chose to focus on Heero, curious how the week had been going for him. "By the way," she began, interested to see how much she could glean about his new friendship with Sally, "I hope you didn't mind Sally taking you to the shop on Monday." 

Heero shook his head, dropping his gaze to the bottle of Perrier he still held. "It was fine." 

Relena stared at her hands clasped gently in her lap. She realized extracting any surplus information from this man would be nearly impossible. She might as well get straight to the point; he would notice any ploy she might use in asking what she wanted to know. "I saw your bike outside yesterday. You've been spending time with…" 

"Relena." He cut her off before she could speak any name. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

Her eyes slid upward to meet his. "Yes?" 

Heero sat forward, looking her straight in the eye. "Are you in love with me?" 

Relena's breath stopped in her throat. "What?" 

"I need an answer." 

"Heero, I--" Relena's heart was racing now, and she felt dizzy. Her gaze wandered to the floor, over the walls; she couldn't look at him. How could he ask her that? And how did she begin to answer? Her focus darted about the room as though the answer could be found sitting in front of her if she only searched hard enough. "I… I don't know." 

Moving toward her, he took her hand, delicately placing it on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, even and strong beneath her fingertips. "Look at me, Relena." 

Her eyes, hazy and burning with the start of tears, turned back to his. 

"Now tell me: what does your heart say?" 

Her vision blurred as she looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. Her throat was too tight for her to speak all the sudden. This was it -- a moment of confession that would decide how things were between them from now on. She searched deep inside her heart for the answer she wanted to give, but the truth she found was like a brand that could not be undone. Finally, she shook her head. "No," she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her unshed tears at last began to fall. "No, I'm not, Heero. I…" More tears fell, unheeded, as Relena tried to make sense of what she was saying. "I'm sorry…" She sniffed, unable to say more. She felt as though a terrible door had just been pried open within her, swallowing a part of her world. 

Quiet sobs racked her shoulders, causing her whole body to shake as more tears flowed, unchecked. Heero pulled her close, scooping her into his arms for an embrace. He cradled her head, wiping her face as he told her, "It's okay, Relena. You don't have to feel sorry. Your feelings can't be helped." 

"No, you don't understand!" she cried, pushing him away. "Five years you've been haunting my every waking thought! All of my dreams and my hopes were centered around you! I used to fantasize about how we could be together and what our life would be like. Even when you left for _three years,_ I didn't care, because I _knew_ you'd be back for me! But when you came, it was…" Relena held her hands up to her face, suddenly ashamed. "Nothing has turned out the way I thought it would! I had so many plans…" 

Relena stopped, giving way to her tears. At Heero's touch, she fell willingly into his arms, crying softly into the terrycloth robe. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…" she murmured. "I wanted to love you so badly." She sniffed, swallowing hard at the lump in her throat. She felt as if misery itself were enfolding her. 

"Plans have a way of changing," Heero said softly. "Sometimes, we want to believe we can set our lives on a direct course, and as long as we follow all the directions, live our lives as good citizens, everything will turn out well in the end. But the reality is, that almost never happens." 

Relena listened in silence, thinking back to what her life was like before she met Heero. She had had no dreams then, no real hopes for the future. She had been like a doll, conforming to someone else's ideals. 

"The best that we can hope for ourselves," Heero continued, "is to expect these changes and be open to them. Because if we are to survive, we must adapt -- there is no other way." 

"So you're telling me to go with the flow," Relena said, her voice muffled by the robe. "But doesn't a flow always tend to lead downhill?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice. 

Heero smiled. "_Water_ tends to flow downhill, but only because it's the easiest path. Life flows and changes in many directions, but rarely does it choose the paths that are easy." Relena smiled a little. She always felt better around Heero; how could she not love this man? 

Sitting up, she smoothed her hair, wiping the wetness from her face. "I'm sorry, Heero. I feel so ashamed." 

"Don't be. You shouldn't feel ashamed about honesty." 

"But I feel as though… I _should_ love you. I mean, we've been through so much together." 

Heero leaned back on the couch, watching her. 

"I guess in all these years I never really questioned it… It just seemed natural. And then you ask a question out of the blue, and…" A biting look of pain crossed her features, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "I feel so lost, Heero." Her voice was thick and heavy, and it was an effort to speak. To her own ears, she sounded like a petulant child, but she continued, in some way hoping he could fill a void which had suddenly been gouged into her soul. 

"You are a strong woman, Relena. I don't think the realization that you're not in love with me will keep you down for very long." 

Relena started as though his words were a slap in the face, then smiled, laughing at their meaning. "It sounds so absurd when you say it like that." She wiped at her eyes, trying hard to regain her composure. He was right after all -- it was silly to be as upset as she was. Yet she couldn't help the feeling that a chunk was missing somewhere. How could she have not known her own feelings? Had she been using her love for Heero as some kind of crutch? A device to strengthen her own character? 

"I feel like I owe you an apology, Heero," she said at last, thinking over the last six months. "I know my confusion must have been hard for you to deal with on top of your own. I feel that in trying to pull you closer to me, I have only succeeded in pushing you away." 

"No, Relena, that's not true." 

Relena gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to lie for me, Heero. I can understand how you must have felt." 

Heero remained silent; there was no need to say more. 

Relena shared his silence, regarding him with new eyes. The moment felt oddly detached; looking at him was like looking at a stranger hiding in the guise of someone she knew well. Up until now, it had seemed to her that Heero had held a sort of glow, an indefinable quality that she thought would forever separate him in her mind from anyone else. Now, for the first time, she looked at Heero and saw what he truly was: an ordinary man. True, he had done extraordinary things, but he was still just an ordinary man sitting there at the end of her couch, bereft of clothing save for his undershorts and her oversized bathroom robe. 

There was nothing different in the shock of hair that covered his head, its thick waves seemingly trying to escape each other, nor the deep blue of his eyes, nor the clarity of his features. What was different -- or perhaps just newly noticeable to her -- was his utter _humanness._ No longer did Heero seem infallible, somehow above the flaws that cursed the rest of the human race. He was in the same boat she was, trying to peck out his existence in this troubled world with the same set of tools she possessed. She had cheated herself into believing he held some sort of secret rule book; it was only the fact that he'd been doing this far longer than she that made it seem that way. 

Tracing his form with her eyes, she saw the minute lines set around his mouth, the humble set of his strong shoulders that spoke of burdens borne and lost. And the look set deep within his eyes, which she had seen as romanticized sadness, she now realized was a look of weariness, a look that aged him far beyond his 20 years. She now understood she could never bring this man happiness, never share the weight in his heart. And as hard as it was to accept, she knew she was not the one to make Heero love life once again. Stealing a glance out her window, she wondered if Sally was up to the task. 

Her attention returned to the moment at hand, now completely in control of herself. "So, what will you do now, Heero? You're not going to run off again, are you?" 

Heero shook his head, smiling a little. "No, I'm not going to leave again. I'm just starting to get the hang of things. But I could ask the same of you, Relena. Une tells me you have no social life - no real friends outside of those once known as gundam pilots. Has all that been on my account?" 

Relena blushed, turning her eyes away. "It's been a lot of things, Heero, not just you." It felt strange admitting all this to him now. "I suppose at first, I didn't want any distractions. I mean, there was so much to do after the war. But then, I got to missing you so much… work was my only escape. After a while, I got so used to the routine, I didn't want to change." She peered up at him, her eyes shielded by her bangs. "I still don't want to." 

Heero gave her a long hard look. "I think you're overlooking something. There must be someone special on your mind. You can't convince me that your work has been your sole occupation these last four days." 

Dark, slanted eyes loomed in the back of Relena's mind, whispering things she was not ready to hear. "I… cannot confirm nor deny your suspicions, Heero." She sighed. "At the moment, I don't know what to think of myself." 

"Then try not to think of anything. You should get some rest. Take a vacation from your vacation." 

Relena smiled. She felt it was exactly what she needed. 

She heard the dryer wind down and stop, but for the moment, neither of them moved. 

"I'm sorry, Relena," Heero said, his voice heavy. "I didn't mean to burden you like this." 

"No, Heero, this was not a burden. I think, in many ways, it takes a burden away." 

* * * 

"There now, you see?" Wufei tilted the plate of newly frosted and cut brownies this way and that, showing Sally that they looked excellent from every angle. "Now for the real test." Wufei selected a square and cut it in half, giving one piece to Sally and popping the other in his mouth. 

Sally's eyes betrayed her anxiety as she slowly bit into it; however, her face lit up a moment later, her smile giving her approval. "It's delicious! Oh, thank you, Wufei!" 

In her excitement, she jumped forward, giving Wufei a short hug. He was too stunned to react, clearing his throat at the awkward moment as she pulled away, slightly embarrassed. 

Lifting his eyes, Wufei commented on the groceries she had left lying on the table. "You were going to make something else?" 

Sally turned to the ingredients she had set out, finishing off the last of her brownie. "Yeah, some pasta. But I can do that myself." To emphasize this, she began clearing away the dishes they had dirtied and brought out a large pot to boil some water. 

Wufei noted the size of the pot with flickering interest. "And who are you going through all of this trouble for? Is your mother coming to visit?" 

Sally laughed at the prospect. "No, not this time. If that were the case, I wouldn't be this calm." 

Wufei waited for more, but none was forthcoming. "You're not going to tell me?" 

Sally stopped her preparations, giving him a scrutinizing look. "You sure are dense sometimes. But I suppose it's not entirely your fault." Turning toward the sink, she began washing her dishes. "And no, I'm not going to tell you." 

Wufei's signature scowl had returned once again, full volume. "I'm not as dense as you would like to believe." 

Sally said nothing, her back turned to him. 

"It's Yuy, isn't it? You've invited that baka over here again?" 

She paused for a moment, then set a newly cleaned bowl aside to dry. "Yes." 

Wufei's temper flared. "Woman, are you crazy? Getting involved with Yuy would be suicidal! Have you at all considered what this will do to your working relationship?" Wufei heard the anger in his voice, inwardly questioning himself why he was so irate. It was only a short while ago, he reminded himself, that he had shrugged off the notion of Sally and Heero dating. But now, face to face with his partner of four years, it was a different story. 

Sally faced him, a sly look in her eyes. "What's the matter, Wufei? You sound almost… jealous." 

Wufei recoiled, his eyes showing his surprise and loathing at the word. "I'm not jealous," he seethed. "I am asking you to consider the consequences of your actions." 

"Why should it matter to you what the consequences of _my_ actions are, Wufei? I can live with the choices I make, whether or not you _approve._" She turned from him, hands gripping the counter's edge. 

Wufei closed his eyes, releasing a slow breath. "What about Relena? Are you willing to break her heart, too?" 

Sally's reply was slow in coming. "Relena is not involved in this." 

"How can you be sure?" 

She slowly swung around to face him, weariness evident in her features. "I know, the same way I know you are not involved with me." 

Wufei blinked, considering this. 

Sally returned to doing her dishes. 

He joined her a moment later. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" he asked, taking up a towel to dry the dishes in front of him. 

"You're making this out to be something it isn't. Heero and I aren't dating; we're just old friends getting to know each other a little better." 

"You say that now…" 

"Yes, I say that now, and if it changes, then it changes. So unless you have something useful to say, stop being so arrogant and dig my cutting board out of that drawer over there." 

"Hn." Wufei set down dish and towel and did as she requested. 

* * * 

The uneasiness that churned within Relena's stomach showed on her face as she looked out the window, watching Heero cross a busy Walnut Avenue and disappear beneath the maroon awning that guarded the adjacent building's doors. Reluctant as she was to admit it, it had been an unpleasant surprise to see him standing there when she had opened her door, expecting to find Wufei in his stead. Now the conflicting emotions and confusion that had been mounting inside her during his visit were coming to a head. She needed to deal with them now, before things spun out of control. 

But where to begin? There were so many questions -- some of which she was afraid to answer, many that she feared the consequences of. It was obvious that Heero was in much better spirits than… well, ever. Was it really because of Sally? Was it possible that they were falling in _love?_ It could be, but… 

Did she really feel nothing for this man? Ever since she had seen him washed up on that beach five years ago, Heero had been on her mind every day. Sometimes the longing she had felt for him -- especially during his three year absence -- had made it hard for her to even breathe. Yet now it was possible that after all this time, he would fall into the arms of another -- one might even say she helped arrange it for them -- and she could claim neither sorrow nor jealousy because of it. Just how long had she been lying to herself? 

She knew in the beginning, she had used Heero's image and strength as a way of dealing with her father's death and the revelation of her past. She also knew that through the incidents surrounding Mariemaia's attempt to rule, she had been in love with him completely. So when did that change? As a woman who needed to be independently strong -- thought of herself as being such -- it was a disconcerting thought to realize that she might have been subconsciously depending on another all along. She needed to sort her thoughts out, get used to the idea that she wasn't in love at all, and live her life as any normal 20 year old would. Or at least try, given the constraints of her position. 

But that was another thing -- just what were her feelings for Wufei? Even the thought of him made her smile, and she couldn't deny the way her heart had raced when she had heard that knock at her door, assuming it was him. So then, was this a crush? Quite possibly. But with all that had come pouring from her heart in her talk with Heero, a part of her wondered if she were merely attaching herself to his strength to make herself stronger -- another crutch to get over another difficulty, this time Heero instead of her father. 

The thought angered her. She needed to prove to herself that she was still the woman she thought she was -- still Relena Dorlian, the one with a backbone of steel and a heart of gold. Standing tall, she looked at her ghostly reflection in the window. She didn't like the frightened look she saw staring back at her, so she smiled, the cool confidant smile of an aristocrat. Peering beyond the window, she caught sight of Wufei's apartment, her eyes automatically drifting there. 

Frowning, she closed the curtains. Pact or no pact, Wufei would just have to wait. 


	11. An Afternoon in the Park

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Eleven 

An Afternoon in the Park 

* * *

Once again, my apologies for making everyone wait so long... ^_^()   
Thank you **very much** for all the e-mails and such.  
They really do mean a lot. 

Lemme know what you think of the new chapter! 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Heero left Relena's apartment with his own share of thoughts and questions, each swirling through his mind in turn. He hadn't intended on asking her that question -- at least not quite so bluntly -- but in many ways, he was glad he did. Her answer didn't really surprise him, but he was impressed that she showed enough strength to come to the realization of her own accord. 

Now it was time to analyze his own mind. Sally had weighed heavily in his thoughts all day -- even now, he was practically running across the street to find her. But what would he do once he got there? He would have to leave that up to chance. 

Heero forced himself to relax. He crossed the lobby at his usual measured pace, waited patiently for one of the elevators to descend, and got on, pushing the round button marked with an "8." He rode the car alone to the eighth floor, which was fine by him; either way, he would have stood in the same spot: leaning against the railings in the right corner. In a few moments he was in her hallway, striding toward her heavy oak door. He paused outside for a moment, listening. There were sounds of movement coming from inside; she was home. The flickerings of a smile surfaced upon his otherwise clear features, momentarily giving him a boyish naïveté that could have melted any unsuspecting girl's heart. 

Feeling something akin to nervousness, Heero raised his hand to knock. 

* * * 

Wufei was the closest to the door when the knock came, and since Sally was busy grating cheese, he was the one to answer it. This was not the first time today he had opened the door to find Yuy standing there, waiting for Sally. 

Wufei gave him a smile, but it had little humor in it. "Taking your own advice, Yuy?" 

Heero regarded the Chinese man with all the warmth of a cadaver. "Of course. I'm not a hypocrite, Wufei." 

They might have continued staring at each other, or perhaps they might have argued again if it weren't for Sally calling Wufei on his rudeness. "Well aren't you going to let him in?" 

Wufei scowled at her, stepping back to let the taller man enter. 

Sally shot him a reproving look before turning to smile at Heero. "I'm glad you came over, Heero. I was hoping you'd join me for lunch." 

Heero nodded, looking at Wufei, who was leaning against the kitchen's doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

Sally knew what Heero was thinking, but she wasn't going to tell her partner to leave when she knew he wouldn't stay anyway; she might as well be polite. "Wufei, would you like to join us?" 

"Hn. No thank you," he said, turning to leave. 

Heero had already put him out of mind when Wufei spoke again, the hesitancy in his voice drawing his immediate attention. 

"Uh, Heero…" 

Heero turned, his gaze intent. "Yes?" 

"Is your bike outside?" 

Heero considered before nodding. "Why?" 

"I'd like to borrow it." 

"For how long?" 

"The night, if possible." 

Heero frowned; it was barely noon. "Going somewhere?" 

Wufei exhaled, his gaze traveling to a basket of fruit on the table. "There are some places I want to go that my Jeep can't handle." 

"Sightseeing then?" 

Wufei's eyes met Heero's, the guarded depths revealing nothing. "Well?" 

"I could take you home later, Heero," Sally chimed. 

Heero debated silently, finally nodding his consent. "Alright. Let's go downstairs; I'll show you the controls." 

  


The elevator ride was tense. Sally had opted to stay in her apartment in order to finish up her meal, and the sparks that had been kindling between Heero and Wufei throughout the day were trying their best to ignite a fire. 

Neither spoke on the way down; Heero leaned against the corner while Wufei stood, arms crossed, looking at the floor. When the doors opened to reveal the lobby, noticeably cooler air rushed in to greet them. They gladly escaped the confines of the elevator, welcoming the fresh air once outside. 

Heero's motorcycle was parked by the curb, just as it had been the night before, the unmistakable pair of painted wings heralding its owner. Taking a closer look, Wufei noticed a few buttons mounted between the handlebars, as well as a switch located next to the right-hand grip. 

"You won't need to touch any of these," Heero stated. 

"Why? You think I can't handle it?" 

"No. They're obsolete, really." 

Wufei looked skeptical. "So what do they do?" 

Heero said nothing. His eyes said it was none of his business. 

"At least tell me what that switch does. I might accidentally hit it." 

Heero regarded the switch as if mulling over the possibilities of that happening. "It's a booster," he said finally. 

"A booster?" 

"It triggers a burst of speed lasting approximately 4.3 seconds so that you can evade pursuit or capture if necessary." 

Wufei's eyes were wide. "You think you're James Bond or something?" 

Heero ignored him, showing him the rear compartment as he continued to explain the rest of the controls. "The steering pulls to the right, but not by much. Just keep that in mind if you go for a sharp turn. She's got good traction off road, but if you get mud in the gears, she'll overheat." 

"Hn. Anything else?" 

Heero gave him a hard look. "Clean her up when you're done. And Wufei--" Heero's voice was deadly serious: "If you scratch her, I'll kill you." Heero dangled his keys, then dropped them into Wufei's awaiting hand. 

Wufei smiled at the comment. Some things just never changed. 

Within moments, Wufei took off, leaving Heero to finally go where his heart had summoned him during those bleak rainy hours of the morning. 

* * * 

Relena had freshly dressed herself in pale slacks and a comfortable shirt, her hair newly combed and styled. She had abandoned her usual ponytail, instead pulling it back at the crown to let the honey colored locks fall freely down her back. She grabbed her square canvas bag, filling it with a bottle of water, a sandwich, a Walkman, and a book she had picked up Friday evening at a used book store. It had been ages since she had read for pleasure; she thought she should take Heero's advice and make the most of her vacation while she still had a few days to herself. 

Leaving her apartment, she turned left, knocking on the door to the apartment next to hers. The portal was opened immediately by a tall man of average build finishing off the last of a turkey club sandwich, a few crumbs falling to his dark tie. Behind him, she saw the apartment was cluttered with the usual debris, the other two members of her observation team settled among computers, tangled wires and piles of paper to eat yet another take-out lunch. 

"Steve, I'm going out for a while. Just to the park a few blocks down." 

"I'll get my jacket." 

"No, I'd… rather you not come. I need some time alone." 

"Miss Relena, I understand. But you know the rules." 

Relena sighed. "Yes, I do. I just…" Her eyes grew distant, worrying the man who had been on her personal protection team for nearly three years. 

"Tell ya what. I'll pretend like I don't even know you. You'll never see me, I swear." 

She couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Steve, it's a deal. But…" 

He waited, pulling his jacket from the hook inside the door. 

"Could you give me a head start?" 

"I'll lose you. Someone might grab you, or--" 

"In broad daylight on a crowded street?" 

He gave her a doubtful look. 

"I'll walk slow. I probably won't make it half a block before you catch up to me." 

His look was stern, yet his eyes were genteel. He must have used this look many times on his two children. "Alright. Go on ahead, but _be careful_. Have you got your watch?" 

Relena held up her left wrist, giving the gold chain a shake. 

"Good. I'll wait 'till the elevator comes up again. The way that thing moves, you should be halfway to Pluto by then." 

Relena smiled. "Thanks, Steve. I owe you one." 

* * * 

Heero nudged the door open slowly, so that it didn't make a sound as he entered. He wasn't sneaking in, exactly. Sally had left the door open slightly, expecting his swift return. He could hear her humming in the kitchen, setting dishes aside for their lunch. 

The idea that she had cooked a meal for him -- without knowing that he would show up -- gave him a strange sense of warmth that he could only describe as… _belonging_. He had once held a similar notion during the war with Wing Zero; every time he got inside that cockpit, it was like coming home. But coupled with that feeling had been a strong sense of duty, among other things, and the constant dealings with death made it impossible to really _feel_ anything. But this… This, he suspected, was what people meant when the spoke about _normalcy_. 

And he was wondering if this, too, was what it felt like to fall in love. 

It had taken an extreme effort to focus on Wufei when Sally's every movement had clawed at his senses, begging him to look at her, touch her skin, smell her hair. It seemed to take hours to explain to Wufei the workings of his bike, but now that he was here, it felt like he had never left. 

He closed the door gently behind him, quietly coming to stand at the kitchen doorway. And at the sight of her, he knew. 

Sally noticed him almost instantly, her pale blue eyes turning to welcome him. She would have welcomed him with words, but she couldn't quite get them out. There was a strange expression on his features, and the way he was looking at her -- so intently, as though to memorize every detail about her -- started a flutter in her belly that soon spread to the whole of her body. 

"What is it, Heero?" she managed at last. "Is anything wrong?" 

Heero shook his head, his expression sobering a little, though there was still something there in his eyes that Sally could only guess at. He came to stand beside her, looking over the meal she had prepared. He noticed that she smelled faintly of chocolate, but underneath that was a closer, lighter scent that he remembered smelling before, during their hug by the river. It reminded him of the wind on a hilltop -- fresh and clean and pure. 

Sally resisted the urge to step away. Heero's nearness was like a feather teasing at her skin. She forced herself to ignore it, a nervous smile spreading her lips as she gestured toward the plate of brownies. "Well, how do they look?" 

It took a moment for Heero's gaze to follow her lead. "They look good." Reaching forward, he took one, biting into it without hesitation. He nodded his approval almost instantly. "You see? You're a better cook than you think." 

"Well, I can't take all the credit. They actually came out kinda dry, so Wufei gave me the recipe for the frosting." 

Heero paused as he was about to take the next bite. Without a word, he flipped the brownie, biting off all but the frosting. After a moment of chewing, he told her, "Tastes fine to me." Sally gaped, not quite believing what he had just done. "Now wait just a minute. I had to put up with Wufei for half an hour to get that recipe. You could at least make it worthwhile." Heero shrugged, then popped the rest into his mouth. 

Sally shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. This man was surprising her at every turn, yet how could she expect him to be any different? "Let's eat." 

* * * 

Relena stepped outside, shielding her eyes as the sun chose that moment to make its first appearance of the day. Digging into her canvas bag, she pulled out her sunglasses. Her gaze traveled across the street as she donned them, and she noticed the freshly empty space outside the doors of 525. Heero's motorcycle was gone. Had he just made the short visit for her, then? Or had he taken Sally with him? 

Relena made a conscious effort, blocking out the questions that bubbled up, nagging at her already frazzled mind. She made a deliberate turn away from the adjacent building and began walking in the direction of the park. It was only three blocks away, and she didn't want Steve catching up to her before she left. 

  


It was turning into a gorgeous day. The breeze was cool with the scent of rain, but the sun felt warm on her skin. She relaxed, breathing deeper as she allowed herself a smile. The streets were already getting crowded, with plenty of pedestrians as well. She wondered how there could be so many people out and about on a normal workday. Was this what people did on those long, late lunches she had heard about? Normally, she'd be taking lunch in her office about now, mulling over a proposal or perhaps some minor dispute as she ate her salad, drafting letters or speeches as she chewed her sandwich. For once, she was thinking she should get out more. 

The park was filled with children, screaming and laughing the way that only carefree children can. This end of the park had been made into a giant playground, and little bodies were swarming over the monkey bars, swings, slide, and merry-go-round. Relena smiled as she walked the path around the playground, laughing a little as she watched a trio chasing each other, playing tag. 

She managed to find a bench in the shade of several oak and pine trees not far from the children, and decided to take a seat. She sat still for a few moments, pulling off her sunglasses to look around her. There were a few couples sitting on blankets on the grass, and a few more walking the paths that snaked their way through the park. She turned her eyes from those, focusing instead on a man playing Frisbee with his dog. There were a few other loners besides herself, doing much the same as she was; but, she realized, she didn't see any sign of Steve. That was one man who was always true to his word. 

With the birds singing and the sounds of children playing, she decided she didn't need her walkman. So, she pulled out her book -- a mystery by some author an acquaintance had recommended -- and began reading. 

* * * 

Wufei smiled, liking the feel of being on a motorcycle once again. Leaning forward slightly, he revved the engine, speeding up as he wove his way through traffic. He dared any watching policeman to try to pull him over. 

He was just passing the city park when the sun made a bold appearance, momentarily washing everything in gold-white light. He instantly felt the warmth on his bare skin, feeling a new energy wash over him as he thought about the day ahead. The decision to ask Heero for his bike had been spontaneous; he didn't really expect Heero to agree so easily. It was almost as though he did so only to be rid of him. Nonetheless, he was happy with the end result, and he didn't have to reveal the true reason why he wanted it. If Heero knew, he might not have relented. 

Having gone a few intersections down, Wufei turned left. This was, afterall, only a minor test spin. Now he would work his way back to Walnut Avenue, and back to Relena. He meant to see that she had her ride the way that baka Heero never did, if only so she could say she did it once. He imagined he would only take her for a short trip around the city, and perhaps explore some of the outlaying areas as well. After that, he meant to ride into the hills south of the river. He thought doing a few of his katas outside away from prying eyes would do him a world of good. And perhaps (the thought came unbidden, but he couldn't deny its appeal) he could bring her along and teach her a few of the moves. From what he had gleaned of her habits in the last few days, she needed a way to unwind. 

It wasn't long before he was back on Walnut Avenue. He made a U-turn at a break in traffic, parking on Relena's side of the street this time. He looked up at the building, the sunlight a sharp glare among the windows. He realized he had no idea whether or not she was home; either way, he felt as though the distant hills were calling to him. 

Once again, the elevator was excruciatingly slow. He didn't understand why they let her live in a place with such an out of date piece of junk. Wasn't that considered a security risk? Stepping off the elevator, Wufei decided that seven flights of stairs really wasn't so bad. If he could avoid it, he would never take the elevator again. 

Anxious now to be on the motorcycle once again, he didn't hesitate to knock on Relena's door. But to his surprise, it was not her door that opened, but the one next door. Stepping back, Wufei regarded the stout man who poked his balding head into the hallway. Wufei felt he recognized him somehow, though he couldn't immediately place his face in his memory. 

"She's gone out, Mr. Chang. Took a walk to the park." 

Wufei blinked his surprise, then remembered Relena's comments about her own private task force being holed up in the room next door. Wufei's memory sparked just then. He remembered seeing this man wandering around Preventers offices on several occasions. "You're Morgan, right?" 

The man smiled. "Yes, sir, Roger Morgan. Glad you remember me." 

"So you're on her personal protection team, then?" 

"That's right." 

"Well, if she's gone to the park, then why--" 

"Aw, she said she wanted time to herself, you know. But don't worry, Steve went along with her, anyway." 

"Steve Stan?" 

"Uh-huh. And we got her wired pretty good just in case." 

Wufei was thoughtful. He had personally worked with Steve on many prior occasions, as he was one of the first to join their organization, and found him to be one of the best intelligence agents in Preventers. He had missed working with him since he moved to security, but he was glad to hear he was assigned to Relena. 

"Wanna come in and check it out?" Morgan offered, unsure of how to respond to Wufei's silence. Wufei nodded, leaving his memory, and followed the shorter man inside. 

* * * 

Relena hadn't even finished her first chapter when she felt a shadow looming over her. Looking up, she saw a dirty and disheveled man peering down toward the ground, his hand held out in a plaintive gesture. "Could you spare a bit of change for a fellow down on his luck?" 

She could smell his odor of mold and dirty, stagnant water from clothes that had obviously spent too many nights out on the street; she could see the streaks of grime that layered his features, thicker around the wrinkles at his eyes and the deep lines set around his mouth. Nonetheless, she gave him her gentlest smile and reached into her bag. "Well, I'm not sure what a bit of change might get you, but I'm sure I can give you something else that will be worth your time." Relena fished for one of the cards she always carried for encounters such as these. On these plain white business cards was an address to a very reputable outreach station that was well known for being an accomplished half-way house and homeless shelter. Locating the card she sought, still smiling, she reached up to give the man the address and whatever help she could offer him. Yet her smile disappeared as soon as her eyes met his. 

He was no longer looking at the ground. Rather, his eyes were fixed, not truly at her, but simply staring, empty, as though he were looking through to another world. 

"You," he hissed, startling her. "How _dare_ you… To your own father!" The man, his face red with his anger, spittle foaming at the corners of his mouth, grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her closer to his foul, rotting breath. "I'll show you," he breathed. Relena thought she saw tears huddling in the dirt caked corners of his eyes. "I'll show you!" Pulling back, he raised his other hand, balled into a fist, high over his head. With a shock, Relena realized he intended to strike her. 

Time seemed to freeze for the next few moments. Relena, staring at the rage that confronted her point blank, pried at the hand holding her, closing her eyes when she could do nothing to free herself. Therefore, she felt more than saw someone rushing her from behind, leaping over the park bench where she had been sitting. As if by magic, the hand holding her shirt loosened it's grip, and she fell on weak legs to the ground. An instant later, the man fell as well, his nose now bloody, his gaze stunned and empty as he lay next to her, unconscious. 

Relena felt another shadow looming over her. Then the shadow was there by her side, and she heard Steve's voice speaking to her in urgent tones. "Miss Relena, Miss Relena, are you alright?" 

Relena turned her gaze upward and saw Steve Stan's clean-cut profile silhouetted against the sunlight. As he reached down to her to help her up, she felt time resuming its normal pace. As if in response, he heart pounded in double time. "Yes, Steve, I'm fine," she said, though she did feel a bit winded. 

"What happened there?" he asked, tenderly helping her to her feet. 

"I'm not sure, he just… I don't think he really saw me. He called himself my father." 

Looking around, Relena was not pleased by the crowd that had formed. She noticed a few of them murmuring to each other, and knew at least half of them probably realized who she was. She didn't want to think about what would be on the 6 o'clock news, or the headlines in the tabloids, let alone what her PR department would have to go through to explain all of this, though she prayed that by some miracle that it wouldn't be too bad. Stepping away from Steve's helping hands, she brushed herself off, ignoring the sore spots where she had hit the ground. 

A policeman was rushing over to them, already speaking into the radio clipped to a band at his shoulder. Undoubtedly, a squad car would be ordered, and she would have to explain the situation at the police station. Without missing a beat, Steve whipped out his phone, punching the button that would dial his two partners back in their surveillance room. Relena sighed, sitting back on the bench to gather her things. So much for a casual afternoon at the park. 


	12. Sunlight

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Twelve 

Sunlight 

* * *

AN: There are two acronyms used in this chapter.  
The first is UES for the United Earth Sphere, the government that controls Earth and the colonies after Endless Waltz.   
The second is the ERA, or Environmental Rejuvenation Agency, an organization of my creation,   
responsible for rebuilding and "rejuvenating" communities after the war. 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Wufei scowled, carefully stepping across the few patches of exposed carpet as he made his way around another small trashcan, overflowing -- much like its two counterparts -- with a multitude of Styrofoam containers, papers, and various printouts. 

"Sorry about the mess," Roger explained. "We've been pretty busy lately." 

The room felt close, as only a workspace shared by three people can. In what should have been the living room, three desks serving as workstations were scattered against the walls, long trails of wires, cords and paper crisscrossing the spaces between. The blinds were drawn against the bright afternoon sun, filtering shafts of sunlight into the inner gloom broken only by the faint glow of several computer screens. Wufei noticed that one of these screens held a view of the hallway, aimed at the space just outside Relena's door. 

Wufei was halfway through the room before he noticed a figure draped among the shadows, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on a folding table that held an array of surveillance equipment as he cleaned his gun. _This must be the third member of the team,_ Wufei realized. From what little he knew of Roger, he figured he must be the tech expert, and since Steve was the intelligence expert, this guy must be in charge of weapons. He had worked with such men before. He knew that not only were they good at long-distance marksmanship -- a skill that sometimes branded them as assassins – they were also very well-versed in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. While Wufei would never want to make an enemy of such a person, he had always harbored a secret wish to test his skills against such an opponent. 

The third man straightened, setting his gun aside and wiping his hands as Wufei regarded him, his dark eyes noting the special design engraved upon the handle of his Jericho; it was probably custom made. 

"Mr. Chang, this is my partner, Mr. Nathan Gale. Nathan, Wufei Chang, one of the top officers at Preventers HQ, and a fine man to work with, if I may say so, sir." 

Wufei nodded at the compliment. 

Nathan, who had stood almost immediately with his introduction, now offered his hand, giving Wufei's a firm shake. Wufei looked up at the man who stood a full head taller than he, meeting grey eyes the color of steel. His broad shoulders and athletic build were imposing in the cramped room; his voice resonated off the bare walls, even and confident as he spoke. "Mr. Chang, I've heard much about you, sir. There are those who consider you a living legend." 

"Such people are foolish," Wufei said, breaking the handshake. Wufei ignored the look of confused hurt on Nathan's face. He had long ago had his fill of these blind worshipers of his reputation, basing their adoration on the sole fact that he had once been a gundam pilot. 

"Mr. Chang," Roger interjected before Nathan could say more. "I'm actually glad to have this chance to talk with you. There're some things we've been meaning to tell you, especially since you're spending so much time with Ms. Relena." 

Wufei's expression darkened with the last of Roger's statement, letting the man know he was treading dangerous waters. Not wanting to make any further insinuations, Roger cleared his throat and hastily continued. 

"Er, you're familiar with an organization known as the ERA, right?" 

"Those environmental fanatics -- yes, everyone's heard about them." 

"They're not fanatics, Mr. Chang. They are fighting for a worthy cause." 

Both Roger and Wufei looked to Nathan, whose declaration had rendered his complexion apoplectic. 

"Their cause may be worthy, Nathan," Roger continued, "but their methods are questionable." 

Nathan's jaw muscles flexed as though he wanted to say more, but he conceded, lowering his steel gaze with a nod of deference before returning to his table and the cleaning of his gun. 

Roger reached behind him, grabbing several papers from his desk. "Take a look at these." His tone was ominous as he handed the papers to Wufei. The Chinese man's countenance grew steadily darker as he read them, the way a storm brewing on the horizon eventually grows to block out the sun. "These are last week's deliveries to Ms. Relena's office," Roger explained. "She doesn't know about them yet, and we think it's best she doesn't for now." 

"Are you sure she's safe here?" 

"We're doing our best to make sure she is. The UES owns this building, and its not the first time prominent political figures have been housed here. There's a security station with an independent power supply underground. From there, all entrances and exits are monitored. Plus, they can completely shut down the building with the flip of a few switches. All the doors lock, the elevator stops -- the works." 

Wufei considered this. "So then, the only real trouble is keeping her safe _outside_ the building." 

Roger smiled. "Exactly, sir. But that's not easy, especially with a woman like Ms. Relena. She can't stand being followed in public, and sometimes if we do anyway, she'll manage to give us the slip." 

Wufei scowled. "How can she be so stubborn?" It sounded like something Sally might do, he mused. 

"Ms. Relena's got a very strong spirit, Mr. Chang. But more than that, she has great faith in people. She doesn't want to believe that anyone would be so willing to risk world peace just to attack her." 

Wufei considered. "So, what have you got her wired with?" 

A grin split Roger's face ear to ear. When it came to showing off his high-tech toys, he was like a little boy, just waiting to be asked. "It's a real piece of work," Roger began. "Actually, I can't take the credit for it -- Mr. Yuy gave it to her, sorta like a present after he found out about the ERA." 

Wufei's expression tightened. Somehow, Roger felt he was on dangerous ground again, though he didn't quite understand how or why. Nevertheless, he hurried to continue. 

"It's pretty inconspicuous -- just a little gold watch, see, the kind ladies like to wear. With that radar screen there," he explained, pointing to the table upon which Nathan reclined, "we can tell where she is almost exactly -- I mean, within a few feet. If she's in any danger, she just pushes a button on the side and it signals us. Open it up, and she's got a two-way radio." 

Wufei had to smile. That sounded like something Heero would make -- completely thorough yet ultimately practical with something so simple as a watch. "Sounds like a nifty toy," Wufei agreed. "But do you really think it's enough to keep her safe?" 

Before Roger could answer, the phone rang. 

* * *

Relena listened with half an ear as Steve explained their situation over the phone, listening with the other half to the policeman as he told her what she already knew. A squad car had been called to take care of the homeless man, and he would like her to accompany him to the station to file an official report on the incident. Relena sighed. After dealing with her office all morning, and then that talk with Heero… After this, she felt drained, wanting nothing more than to soak in a bubble bath in the privacy of her own bathroom. How could this day get any worse? No, she thought, better not to ask that question. Afterall, it wasn't even 1 o'clock yet. 

With the arrival of two police cars, the policeman excused himself. Her attention turned to the homeless man, standing now and wiping blood from his face, nodding meekly as two more of the park's officers questioned him. Once again, his gaze was focused toward the ground, fresh tear tracks visible amidst the grime of his features as he spoke to the two men. Relena couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew how tough life could be at times. It was even worse when you had no one else to turn to. 

A heavy sigh escaped her, and she had to force the image of Wufei from her mind. It was stupid to wish he were here, she told herself. Even if he were, there was nothing he could do; the police were handling everything. But still… 

She looked to Steve. He was still talking on the phone, but he had taken a few steps away, his back turned to her as he shook his head, speaking in low tones she could not understand. Relena's brows furrowed in thought as she regarded him, wondering what he could be talking about that he didn't want her to hear. 

"Excuse me, miss?" 

Relena blinked, focusing once again on the young policeman whom she had just spoken to. 

"We're ready to go now, if you'd like to follow me this way?" he said, gesturing to a waiting police car. 

Relena's gaze turned back to the homeless man. He was handcuffed now, arms behind his back as they led him toward another waiting car. 

"Do you think I could ride with him?" Relena asked, turning a hopeful look toward the young officer. 

"Uh, I don't think that would be wise, ma'am. He did just assault you--" 

"Please? I don't think he'll cause any more trouble." As the officer still debated, Relena gave him her kindest smile. 

* * *

Roger set the phone down with a sigh that was part relief, part frustration. He shook his head as his mind swarmed over all that Steve had just told him. Relena's attacker had been harmless _this time,_ but what if it had been a fanatic from the ERA? Would Steve have been able to help her in time then? He had posed this question to the man himself, and although Steve had agreed with him that something more needed to be done, his suddenly hushed tone implied that he was not free to speak about it openly, and they would discuss it in detail later on. 

"Well? What is it?" Wufei's impatience tore through Roger's thoughts, forcing him to look up at the dual pairs of eyes that were staring at him, anxious for an explanation. 

Roger swept a hand across his balding pate, taking a breath before skimming over the details of his conversation with Steve. "It was just a fluke, a freak occurrence that has nothing to do with any of this ERA crap," Roger said, finishing his explanation. "Now I just need to pick 'em up from the station. No one wants to draw attention with a police escort." 

Wufei nodded. "I'll go with you." 

Roger's eyes showed his surprise, but he did not argue. With a quick nod to Nathan, Roger led Wufei out of the room. 

It was not until they had pulled out of the parking lot that Wufei broached a question that was nagging him. "What do you know about this Nathan Gale?" 

Roger's brows rose as he cast a glance at the Chinese man, but his stern Asian features assured him he was completely serious. Roger thought a moment. "Well, he seems like a nice enough fellow. A good guy, I suppose." 

"How long have you worked with him?" 

"Almost two years. He transferred in from the military, one of the Elite divisions. He's clean -- all his background history checks out, family records, everything." Roger could tell there was still an air of uneasiness to Wufei. "Why do you ask?" 

"That comment he made… about the ERA. He was a little over-zealous, don't you think?" 

"Oh, that?" Roger smiled. "Well, that's partly because back when the ERA first formed, his neighborhood was one of the first to be rebuilt. Did his family a lot of good. Since then, he's held a lot of respect for those guys, even though lately they seem to be more of a menace than anything else." 

"Hn." Wufei considered. He was about to speak again when Roger drew his attention to the scene outside. 

"Look at these monsters. They're like scavengers, feeding off other people's misery." 

There were two white news vans parked on the curb beside the park's playground, the place where Relena had just been attacked. Reporters and camera crews were busy setting up, anxious to interview those who had witnessed the assault upon the Vice Foreign Minister. Though Wufei knew Relena's whereabouts were not exactly confidential to the public, such scrutiny could easily complicate things. 

"We'll just have to see what kind of miracles the PR department can pull out of their hats," Roger surmised. 

Wufei noted the looks on several of the women's faces, their worried eyes darting from the news crews to their children on the playground. One woman cradled her son against her, the boy's wide eyes watching one of the cameramen as his mother swayed him gently in her arms, whispering words of comfort against his ear. 

Wufei wondered how she was doing. 

_Relena…_

* * *

In the three years that he had known her, Steve Stan had never known Relena to behave quite this way. As he stepped out of the office area into the main lobby of the police station, he shook his head, thinking. This whole fiasco involving that homeless man, Tom, was not what was bothering him; he had known she would drop the charges against him the moment she chose to ride in the same car as him. What did bother him was her request to take her walk alone in the first place. 

And it wasn't just the safety issue, either. After three years, they had shared a lot together. On more than one occasion, she had sought his confidence on personal matters, things he knew pained her to share. She had so few people to share her burdens with, he felt honored to be allowed at least a glimpse of her inner self, and never hesitated to be a friend when she needed one. Truthfully, she was like family to him now -- a younger sister that he felt the need to protect and shelter, even though she was clearly a woman who could stand perfectly fine on her own. 

But these last few days had completely baffled him. 

Her first visit to Chang Wufei, he was sure, was nothing more than a welcoming gesture. Even when she had stayed over there for several hours, he felt she was just helping him settle in, the same way she had done for Sally the previous weekend. Yet when the two had returned to her place for another few hours, he became curious. And the fact that the same had happened the night before was downright perplexing. 

Then there was the matter of Heero's visit today. He was sure that was the cause -- or at least a large part of the reason -- for Relena's subdued demeanor all morning. He could swear -- not from something he saw, really, but from what he could intuit of Relena's personality -- that she had been crying before she had knocked on his door. He knew if he waited, she would most likely come to him sooner or later and tell him what was troubling her, but he truly didn't know if he could wait that long. He was tempted to turn on the listening devices they had planted in her apartment, regardless of the consequences it would have on their friendship. But then again, he deeply valued the trust that she placed in him. He didn't want to lose that now. 

It seemed that the only option left to him was to wait it out, and keep his trap shut until she decided the time was right to clue him in. 

* * *

The main lobby of the police station wasn't very big, but there weren't very many people around, either. Wufei scanned the few officers that were milling about, wondering which one could tell him where Relena was when his eyes caught a figure leaning against the wall near a heavy wooden door toward the back of the room, nursing his right hand with an ice pack. As though sensing eyes upon him, the man lifted his gaze to meet Wufei's. Recognition hit him immediately. A grin split his face ear to ear as he sauntered over. 

"Chang," the man said, putting the ice pack away and holding out his hand. 

Wufei took it, a smile curving his lips as well. "Stan." 

"You've grown taller," Steve noted, his gaze taking in the man who used to be his partner. It was amazing -- even though the pair considered themselves to be good friends and were now literally across the street from each other day to day, it had been nearly two years since they'd seen each other face to face. 

"How's the family?" 

"Good," Steve said, nodding. "Marion said to tell you, you've got an open invitation to dinner at our house, anytime you feel like dropping by. That goes for Sally, too." 

Wufei dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you." 

Roger cleared his throat, a bit dramatically. "Well, Steve?" 

Steve blinked at Roger, as though just now remembering he was there. "Oh, ah, Relena should be along soon. She didn't press any charges..." 

"What happened, exactly?" Wufei asked. 

Steve smiled. "It was just a misunderstanding. Seems this guy, Tom, he--" 

"Tom?" Roger asked. 

"The guy that almost punched her," Steve clarified. "It seems Tom is under a lot of emotional stress thanks to his daughter. Whoever she is, she just burned down his bar and ran off with the insurance money." 

Roger whistled, sweeping a hand over his head. "Nice family." 

"That was about three years ago," Steve continued. "The details get kinda fuzzy, but he says he's been looking for her ever since, and spent so much on private investigators, he lost everything he had. But the real kicker is this -- he showed us a picture of his daughter. She could be Relena's twin." 

Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

"You're kidding, right?" 

Steve shook his head. "Scout's honor. Anyway, Relena felt sorry for the guy, and wanted to take care of a few things for him. I think she's trying to get him to that shelter she's always--" 

Steve stopped when the heavy door behind him opened. The three turned as a tall, heavyset man entered the lobby, giving them all a pointed glance before stepping aside to hold the door for Relena. She seemed rather sad as she entered. Her gaze was directed toward the floor, and the set of her shoulders seemed heavy with burden as she stood there, holding her bag in front of her with both hands. To Wufei, she looked like a flower that had gone too long without sunlight. 

The image of the woman holding her child at the park flashed in his mind's eye, filling him with the need to comfort her. So strong was this urge to go to her, Wufei took an unconscious step forward, realizing even as he did so that Steve was already moving toward her, wrapping an arm around her to spur her forward, gently rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. At his coaxing, she took a few steps, raising her head and lifting her eyes level. She stopped immediately. 

No words were spoken, but the question hung in the air as though someone had shouted it through a megaphone. Relena's gaze was focused solely on Wufei, wide blue eyes locked on slanted ebony. Wufei felt his face grow hot beneath her stare. His feelings of concern were quickly giving way to the sense that he didn't belong there, and he wondered just why he thought it necessary to tag along in the first place. It wasn't as though she needed him there… 

Relena merely smiled -- it was her first true expression of the gesture that day. 

Steve, feeling Relena's shoulders relax beneath his arm, noted both reactions with flickering interest. Relena's entire countenance had changed at the sight of this man, and as for Chang himself -- could it be he was actually squirming beneath the gaze of a mere woman? He wanted to pinch himself. Suddenly he understood the meaning behind Relena's silence. He wondered if she yet understood it herself. 

Steve cleared his throat, trying to hide the tick of laughter he felt threatening to erupt as he turned his sparkling eyes to Relena. "Ready to go?" 

Relena nodded, allowing Steve to lead her past Wufei toward the door. 

* * *

Relena settled into the backseat of Roger's car, making herself accept the fact that Wufei was only a few feet behind her, and would be sitting next to her very soon. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest when she had looked up to see him standing there in the lobby. It seemed she had spent the entire day either thinking about him or trying to get him out of her mind, and suddenly there he was, like a materialized dream. 

But she couldn't let herself get carried away. She reminded herself of her thoughts that morning after Heero had left, remembered the determination she had felt. She couldn't allow herself to believe she felt anything for this man other than friendship. She couldn't allow herself to use another crutch. She needed to step back from herself and examine things objectively. Then, she was sure, her feelings for Wufei would disappear entirely. That's the way it had to be. She didn't want to wake up three years down the road to realize that once again, her life was a lie. 

* * *

Trailing behind Roger on his way to the car, Wufei silently cursed himself. When Relena had emerged from that room a moment ago, his breath had caught in his throat. She looked so somber, so unlike her usual self, he had only wanted to go to her and wrap a protective arm around her, to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. 

Yet it was Steve who had gone to her; Steve who had embraced her; Steve who had comforted her. It was the one time in their four year friendship that he had truly envied the man. 

But why should any of that matter? He barely knew Relena -- until three days ago, he could scarcely call her a friend. But when those blue eyes had held him… He'd heard of people claiming to get weak in the knees beneath their lover's gaze, but he had never believed it. Yet it had been those sparkling blue eyes that had rendered him nearly speechless, and he had stood there like a fool in his stupefied amazement. 

Again, he questioned his reasons for coming. There was his question about Nathan Gale… There was still something about the man that didn't quite sit right with Wufei, but truly, that seemed like nothing now. Had it ultimately been so he could see Relena? Wufei shook his head. He was letting too many emotions cloud his judgment. The simple fact was he had come out of concern for his friend. He just didn't know how concerned he was until she had come into view, looking as sad and vulnerable as she had just then. 

Wufei squinted as he stepped outside into the day. The sunlight dimmed and brightened intermittently, the wind dragging tangles of clouds across the sun like gauzy scraps of cloth. The breeze was cool on his skin, and the fresh air revived him. His gaze fell to Relena. Her long hair, virtually unrestrained by pins or ties, blew freely in the fragile breeze, sweeping about her slender form in graceful arcs. A dim memory surfaced in his mind of another time when her hair had swung freely about her face, uninhibited as her body swayed to unheard music. Wufei's eyes snapped wide as the memory sang full volume in his mind's eye, playing over the sight he had seen his first night in his new apartment. Wufei stood momentarily frozen as he watched Steve open the door for Relena, his eyes dropping to her long legs as she tucked them inside. She had been in her underwear that night, and he could still envision the creaminess of her skin beneath the trousers she now wore. 

Wufei's face burned scarlet. He was thankful to be behind the rest of the group, forcing his gaze away from Relena as he crossed to the other side of the car. The image still burned in his retinas like a brand. Wufei closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the breeze against his skin, letting the air cool his senses as he tried desperately to rid the thought of Relena dancing in her underwear from his mind. If he did not, he feared the ride home would prove a very long one. 

The backseat wasn't cramped, exactly, but it was hardly roomy. Settling in, Wufei noted that Relena's thigh was mere inches from his. Trying to put the thought out of mind, he concentrated on putting on his seatbelt, as the others had already done. Relena seemed hesitant to make eye contact as well, fidgeting with her bag or pulling at the wrinkles in her trousers. There was only a quick glance from Steve to make sure they were settled before Roger took off. 

Wufei focused his gaze out the window, trying to ignore the fact that he was next to a woman he had once seen nearly naked -- a woman to whom he had made himself look like a fool only moments ago because he had stupidly insisted on accompanying Roger on this little joyride. Wufei shook his head. He wished he could go back to work. He felt more sane when he was working. Wufei squinted as the sun found a gap in the clouds, suffusing the car with a warm glow. 

"It's turning into a beautiful day, isn't it?" 

Relena's voice startled him. Actually, he was surprised that she wanted conversation. She must have misread the question in his gaze, for her smile diminished, as though apologizing for interrupting his thoughts. 

"At least, it's nice to see the sun again," she murmured. 

"It is," Wufei agreed. 

Surprise showed briefly in her features as well before melting into a shy smile. 

"So, what happened to Tom?" 

She smiled, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes, much like the look she had had at the station. "Well, hopefully they'll take him to the Center for Human Resources. It's a kind of shelter for people like him, to help them get back on their feet." 

Wufei nodded. "It was good of you to take care of him like that, not pressing charges even after he…" 

Relena held up her hand to stop him, blushing a little at his praise. "It was just a misunderstanding. Tom was simply having a bad day, that's all." She paused. "I can't say I don't know what that's like." She softened the remark with a smile, but Wufei could tell she was hurting. 

He nodded. "I understand." 

He could see the beginnings of tears shimmering in her eyes. Embarrassed, she turned to the window. 

Relena was determined. She didn't want to cry again, especially in front of Wufei and the others. Not twice in one day. She had to be strong. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Wufei leaning against his seatbelt to reach out to her, his eyes locked upon her. Against her will, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She could tell by the tightening of his lips and the deeper set to his brows that the tear upset him, though she felt no rebuke from him. Before she could, he reached up and caught the drop at her jaw, cupping her face to run his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the wetness there. Her heart leapt at his touch. She forced herself to suppress it. She could not allow herself to feel this way, not yet. Not until she made herself stronger. 

She pulled his fingers away from her face, but could not make herself let go, instead wrapping both her hands around his. "Wufei…" She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. He squeezed her fingers, wanting her to continue. But how could she speak the things she felt, when she wasn't sure she wanted to feel them? Things were getting much too complicated. 

Neither of them noticed the car had stopped. Not until they felt the engine die and saw Roger and Steve move to open the doors. Their hands slipped apart, each setting their emotions aside lest they invite unwanted suspicions from Roger and Steve. Relena made a few determined swipes at her eyes before stepping out into the day, taking a moment to look around. The sun was still playing hide and seek with the clouds, the wind gusts making the maroon awning on Wufei's building struggle against its binds like a bird caught on a wire, endlessly trying to get free. 

As Relena's eyes scanned the street, she noticed they had parked behind a motorcycle – a very familiar motorcycle. Moving to get a closer look, her eyes grew steadily wider, recognizing a unique set of painted wings that marked it as Heero's. 

Behind her, Wufei saw where her gaze was directed and mentally kicked himself. How could he have forgotten about the bike? Stepping up beside her, he was quick to explain. "It's mine for the day. Heero let me borrow it." 

Relena's wide eyes turned to his. "He… did?" 

Wufei nodded. 

"That doesn't sound like Heero. He usually has a 'You touch, you die,' kind of attitude about it. How did you bribe him?" 

"Didn't have to. I think he was just anxious to get rid of me." 

Relena considered. "Hm. I guess he really has loosened up these last few days." 

Wufei wondered at her meaning. Did she already know about Heero and Sally? 

"Well, I hope you enjoy it while it's yours. Heero's willingness to share can be a rare thing." 

"Relena." 

She looked up at him, wondering at the severity of his tone. "Yes?" 

Surprisingly, he grinned. "Still think you're up for a ride?" 

Relena blinked, remembering their discussion about it the previous night. "Wufei… are you serious?" 

"Of course I'm serious. Are you?" 

"Well…" 

"Hn. I understand if you're too tired. You've had a rough day." 

Relena glared at him. She had the feeling he was showing real compassion for her situation, yet at the same time, he was somehow teasing her for it. "Alright, Wufei. I'm still up for it." 

"You are?" 

"But you're right, I am tired." 

He made that teasing-compassionate face again. "That's okay." 

"So you'll have to come back tonight." 

"T-tonight?" 

"I need some time to rest, take a bath, maybe a nap…" 

"You don't have to pretend, Relena. If you don't want to do it, just say so." 

"Are you trying to get out of it?" 

"No!" 

"Then just be here, six o'clock." 

"You need five hours to take a bath? This isn't a date, you know." 

The glare she gave him could have shattered glass. "Alright. It's an _appointment_ then. You have an appointment with the Vice Foreign Minister at six o'clock tonight. Be sure to make note of it in your planner." 

Wufei gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." 

Her look was less than pleasant. With a dismissive twirl of her head, she stalked back toward Roger and Steve, startling the two into giving her a wide berth. At their questioning glances, Wufei merely shrugged, deciding it was time to make his exit. Afterall, Heero's precious motorcycle was his for the day, and those hills were still calling to him. 

* * *

A.N.: 

I originally created the organization known as the ERA for another fic I'm working on, as yet untitled. While that fic has been postponed (so I can finish this one) you can read a snippet of it if you'd like to at 

w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a s t r o s f i c s / m a r s f i c . h t m l 

I don't know how much I want to involve the ERA in Greener, but in my new one, all of their evil doings will be brought to light... ^_~ Ja ne! 


	13. First Dates

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Thirteen 

First Dates 

* * *

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. It's very sappy. I'm not good with sap.   
Anyway, I think it turned out okay, and I hope you enjoy it.   
Try not to drown in all the sap, and prepare yourselves--   
there's plenty more in the next chapter. ^_~ 

All the usual disclaimers apply. 

* * *

Sally watched as Heero picked up yet another brownie from the plate between them. "Is that your fourth or fifth?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Seventh," Heero countered, "if you count the one I tried before we ate." 

"You're gonna make yourself sick, Heero." 

He shook his head, momentarily unable to speak around the bite he just took. "Iron stomach," he said finally, barely swallowing before popping the rest in his mouth. 

Sally shook her head, grabbing her dishes as she stood up. Heero followed her with his eyes until she disappeared into the kitchen. He sat for a moment, thinking as he licked the icing from his fingers. He decided it was time. Rising, he took his dish into the kitchen as well. 

Sally was already at the sink, bent to the task of cleaning up her mess. He stepped beside her, adding his dish to the pile. "Thanks for the lunch, Sally. It was really delicious." 

She smiled. "That's the third time you've said that, Heero." 

"Then it must be true." 

Sally raised her gaze to his, ready to meet sarcasm with sarcasm. She was surprised at the unbridled sincerity she found in his features. There was something else in his eyes as well -- something she had noticed almost as soon as he had arrived. It was a certain point of focus, as though his mind were centered around some vast revelation that she should know about yet was kept secret from her. The thought was somehow unsettling. Turning from that dark blue gaze, she again focused on scrubbing her dishes. 

"Sally?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you have any plans for the day?" 

She thought a moment. "No, not really. Why?" 

"I'd like to take you to a movie." 

She smiled. "Okay. Just let me clean up first." 

"Well, there's a condition." 

"I'm listening." 

"I'll only take you if you consider it as a date." 

Sally stopped scrubbing. 

"A date?" 

Heero nodded, his eyes unwavering. 

Sally rinsed her hands, then grabbed a towel to dry them. "You're sure about this?" 

He nodded. 

"You're willing to date a co-worker?" 

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. Again, he nodded. 

Sally could hold back her smile no longer, letting her elation take over. "Alright, Heero, you've got a deal." 

He gave her a smile to match her own. 

"But we've still gotta clean up first, and I'll have to get ready." 

"Get ready? But you look fine as you are." 

Sally turned a reproving look on him. "Now Heero, one of the first things you must learn about females is you must never deny them their right to be feminine." 

* * *

It took over half an hour to travel to the south side of town and reach the hills, but it had been well worth the trip. Wufei was amazed at how quickly the scenery had changed from the dull, boring landscape of the city into the lush greenery and sloping land that marked the boundary of the hills. The trees seemed to creep up all at once until suddenly their branches blanketed the sky, filtering spatters of sunlight across the pavement. Houses barely visible from the road dotted the land, interspersed with an occasional set of cabins or Bed and Breakfast inns for tourists. He found it easy to imagine he truly was miles away from any city. It was a relaxing thought. 

Soon enough, however, the trees gave way to the small town of Spring, the epicenter of the nature parks and reserves that blanketed the area. Banners and flyers were strung upon every possible edifice announcing a week long festival that appeared to usurp the town's activities. People were everywhere, milling about a number of concession stands that had been erected for the occasion and slowing traffic to a crawl. Wufei scowled at the congestion -- until he saw what he was looking for. 

Veering out of the line of cars, Wufei made his way toward a large open road, the wooden sign above it reading "National Park" with symbols detailing hiking, biking and camping. Beyond the signs, all he could see was forest. 

The paths were manifold throughout the thick woods, and he realized if he didn't keep his wits about him, he might soon be lost in this maze. Trusting his instincts, he followed the upward paths over hills and through narrow brush that made him glad he was doing this on a motorcycle and not in his Jeep. 

At last, he came to a larger, open area dotted with elms and pines, along with an occasional white birch. He was relieved to finally shut off the noise of the engine, escaping the confines of his helmet with a sigh. A welcoming breeze eddied among the leaves, flowing over him like a cool shower. It was wonderful to be outdoors again, away from all the office clutter and cramped space shuttles with their recycled air. As much as he loved his job, he found it kept him from the one place he truly felt at peace: outside, surrounded by trees. With his work bouncing him between cities on Earth and the colonies, it seemed like years since he had been able to relax and enjoy nature. Perhaps Lady Une had been right about his need for a vacation. For the first time, he was truly beginning to appreciate her choice in relocating him. 

He surveyed the greenery around him, stretching a bit as he took in the sounds and smells of the forest. It was a shame Relena couldn't be here just then. He was sure she would enjoy the calm. 

Shaking his head, he banished his rising thoughts about the girl, stepping over the soft earth to get a feel for his surroundings. Taking deep breaths, he focused his mind, raising his arms to begin a kata. 

* * *

Sally stepped into the living room, trying hard to hide the butterflies that seemed to make her whole body tremble. Heero rose at the sight of her, his eyes wordlessly appraising her. "How do I look?" she asked, hoping she managed to keep the tremor out of her voice. It was funny, she mused. All these years training hard in the military, and now she was nervous over a little date -- even if it was with the amazing Heero Yuy. 

"Beautiful, as always," Heero said without hesitation. 

Sally smiled, surprised to feel herself blushing. "Shall we go then?" 

He nodded. 

It hadn't taken long to clean up the little amount of food left over from lunch, but Sally had insisted on changing. She had still been wearing the clothes she wore for her quick run to the store that morning, and though Heero felt they were fine, Sally convinced him that if she were to truly treat this venture as a first date, she would need to find something more appropriate to wear. All she really did was change into a better pair of jeans and a nicer shirt (one that didn't have a soy sauce stain on the bottom), though she also put on a bit of makeup and smoothed her hair. She wouldn't have felt right otherwise. 

"Do you know what's playing?" she asked, grabbing her purse. 

"Not really. But there's a nice theatre a few blocks from here. They always have something good this time of day." After making a final check of the apartment, Heero went to the door and opened it for her. "Ladies first." 

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Heero." As they stepped into the hall, Sally held out her key to lock the door. "But don't start thinking that favors now will get you favors later." 

Heero didn't need to say anything. His look of total embarrassment as his face turned bright red was comment enough. 

* * *

Relena stared absently at a tile three rows down from the ceiling. She was relaxing in her bathtub, lavender scented bubbles up to her chin as she leaned back, knees bent, toes idly playing with the plug in the drain. Her hair was coiled on top of her head, set with a deep conditioner; her legs were freshly shaved. When she was done with her bath, she thought she might paint her nails. 

She wasn't doing this for Wufei, of course. She just needed to pamper herself after the day she'd had. She deserved it, after all. 

That morning seemed like an eternity ago. Had it really been so short a time since her conversation with Heero? Since she realized… she had been fooling herself all this time about her love for him? 

Relena sighed. Over and over these thoughts kept circling in her mind. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? Dark eyes surfaced in her thoughts, their depths fraught with concern. She couldn't believe she had cried in front of him. Not him. At least, she thought, Roger and Steve hadn't seen. But really, that was only a minor consolation. 

She remembered the way he had touched her, as though she might break in his hand. For one so strong, his touch had been quite gentle -- a bare breeze against her skin. Yet it had made her feel so… A grin split her face. She touched her cheek, her heart momentarily racing as it had in her memory. 

Again, Relena sighed. When was she going to stop torturing herself? She knew this strange infatuation with Wufei needed to end, yet somehow it only seemed to grow stronger. 

_It had been the same way with Heero._

Relena's breath caught in her throat. Now that she thought of it, Wufei was a lot like Heero. They were both reclusive, that was obvious. And blunt, and socially maladapted at times. Yet, despite their differences, they were two of the strongest people she had ever met. They each came through difficult pasts, and overcame their trials with a determination that Relena found incredible. 

She thought hard for a moment. She hadn't forgotten her penchant for latching on to strong people for support, but there was something different in her admiration of Wufei. She truly felt at peace when he was around her, the way she once had with Heero, so long ago when she had fancied herself in love with him. _I can't be falling in love again… can I?_ Relena puzzled over the thought, a slow smile creeping over her features. 

_No, this is ridiculous,_ she thought, shaking her head. _Besides, there's no way to know what Wufei might be thinking. He might be barely tolerating me, afterall._

Yet she knew that wasn't true. 

She thought back to her first visit to his apartment. He had been so surprised to see her. Yet their time together had been pleasant… And that pillow fight they'd had together -- she nearly laughed at the memory of it. She had never known Wufei could be so much fun. 

Her expression sobered as she thought back to Heero. Heero had never been so frivolous with her. While she had loved him, it was a love that kept her _waiting,_ forever waiting for him to show his feelings toward her, to tell her how he felt. She had waited years just to see him again. 

But with Wufei… Wufei was always surprising her, first turning up at the police station, and then… 

She was suddenly anxious for his appearance that night, relishing the thought of being on that motorcycle with him, riding through the city as though she didn't have a care in the world. She wished she could see him right then. 

"Go on, Wufei. Surprise me again and come knock on my door." 

But of course, there was nothing. 

Relena shook her head, scoffing at her own stupidity. This was preposterous. Wufei was not in love with her, and she was not in love with him. How did she know? Because people who barely knew each other after five years could not suddenly fall in love in three days. That sort of thing was for fairy tales. 

She sighed, blowing at the bubbles in her bath. Her fingers were getting pruny. She was unsure what she might do for the next four hours until his evening arrival. The answer came as a yawn overpowered her, forcing her to remember how tired she was. Well, all the better to be refreshed for the night. 

She wondered what he was doing right now. Just how was he spending his vacation? 

She asked herself why she cared. Wufei's actions had never mattered to her before. 

She wondered if he was thinking about her at all. Perhaps the dragon could succumb to the charms of the princess within his grasp… In her mind, dark eyes were gazing at her, a mischievous grin fixed upon tanned Asian features. 

She sighed. 

"Relena, you stupid girl. Have you become a hopeless romantic?" 

A smile graced the corners of her mouth. 

* * *

With his kata completed, Wufei felt refreshed. He loved the way he felt after his exercises -- he was tired, but he felt so _alive,_ so awake that sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. 

Going back to the bike, he checked the time before digging out his bottle of water. It was barely 3 o'clock; plenty of time to stay a bit more and still have time to shower and be ready for Relena. 

Relena. He wondered what she was doing just then. He took a sip of his water, thinking over the last of their conversation that afternoon. She had joked with him willingly enough, yet her manner had been greatly subdued from that of a few days ago. He had never really thought about it -- actually, he had never really cared -- but it seemed the job of the Vice Foreign Minister had more than it's fair share of burdens. Or rather, Relena was the one with the burdens to bear. And they just kept growing. 

His face darkened as he thought about those letters Roger had shown him. While it was true they could find no true link between the letters and the ERA, Wufei could think of few others who so despised Relena's terraforming project on Mars, and fewer still who might actually send her death threats over the matter. But all who had traced the history of Ms. Elana Robertson, the avid new leader of the ERA, had come up empty handed. Her record was as clear as a mountain stream -- even those linked closest to her had no major offenses against them. And, Wufei knew, they were all being watched like ants in a bug jar. 

Which was why this all had him so worried. He knew the ERA had to be up to something, without a doubt. He had never believed the cleanliness of Ms. Elana's record, believing like many others that her history had been forged. But any organization that could hide its tracks so completely was an entity to be feared. It was like trying to fight a monster with a cloak thrown over your eyes. They could strike from anywhere, detected only by the damage they inflicted. 

A shiver came over Wufei. Just the thought of anything happening to Relena made his stomach turn. He had a sudden urge to see her just then, to turn around and see her standing there, smiling, giving him proof that she was fine. Yet he was alone in these woods, and his concerns went unassuaged, leaving him with an unfamiliar emptiness that burned in his heart. 

_Relena…_

He leaned back on the bike, thinking. The breeze wafted over his skin, tugging at the few strands of hair that had come loose of his ponytail. It seemed he hadn't realized just how important she'd become to him. He lifted his eyes, watching the leaves sway against the sky. She was definitely something, this Relena Dorlian. She had such fire, and a spirit the likes of which he hadn't seen since… He sighed. Since the colonies. 

Since _her._

Wufei stared at his feet. In his mind's eye he could see Relena's face, the way she had looked in Roger's car. There had been such sadness in her features… He knew that behind her fiery façade -- behind the mask of the Vice Foreign Minister -- the heart of a very tender girl was suffering. Her tears had been proof of that. He looked down at his hand, absently running his thumb across his index finger. He could still imagine he felt the softness of her skin, smelled the gentle scent of her perfume… 

He sighed. 

"Chang, you idiot. What do you think you're doing, fantasizing about this girl?" 

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. 

* * *

Sally and Heero emerged from the theatre, blinking in the sudden afternoon light. "What time is it?" Sally asked, unwilling to let go of Heero's arm to check her own watch. 

"It's just after four. You're not tired yet, are you?" 

"Not at all." 

They took their time going back to the car, chatting about the movie as they walked arm in arm. At his insistence, Heero again took the driver's seat, letting Sally enjoy the scenery. 

"So, where to now, Mr. Yuy?" 

Heero considered. "Well, it's a nice day… Why don't we sit outside for a while? Besides, I'm in the mood for some ice-cream." 

"Ice-cream? Are you always this hungry for sweets?" 

Heero grinned. "Not always. But I need something to go with all those brownies." 

"Hm. Alright, Heero, lead the way." 

Nelson Park, only three blocks from Sally's building, was three blocks wide and seven blocks long. It had a playground, a lake, an aviary, and several fountains and statues to its credit; it was also adjacent to the city's art museum. But perhaps one of its greatest assets -- at least to hungry people around lunchtime – was its steady supply of vendors serving good food from their carts -- including an Ice Cream Man. Sally and Heero found this man wondering near the playground, relieving him of two large vanilla cones. 

"Wanna walk for a while? There's some interesting stuff here." 

Sally nodded, trying to capture a bit of ice cream that was trying to melt over the side of her cone. 

They walked the tangled stone paths that wove in and out of the trees, stopping occasionally to sit and watch as people played with their pets, or to admire the different birds that seemed to be everywhere. 

Eventually, their wandering led them to the small lake that covered the southwest corner of the park. "It's beautiful," Sally breathed, taking in the sculpted stone waterfall overshadowed by a mammoth willow tree, the carved bridges that crossed the water at either end, the fountains that sprayed arcs of water across the surface, and the array of flowers that lined the water's edge. 

Heero led her to a bench overlooking the scene so she could sit and take everything in. The afternoon sun sparkled with a million facets from the water, casting ripples of light and shadow on the foliage near the lake's edge. 

"This is nice, Heero. Tell me, how is it you seem to know where to find all the best places?" 

Heero shrugged. "Three months with nothing to do gives you a lot of time to fill, and it's a big city, so I went exploring." 

"I see. Ever think about becoming a tour guide?" 

Heero smiled. "No, that's too boring. Besides, all the places I know are best for as few people as possible." 

"Hm. Mind showing me a couple?" 

Heero regarded her. "I guess I can play tour guide for just one person… especially if it's you." 

Sally smiled. She felt herself blushing again. 

"How about dinner? I know a great place where we can watch the sunset." 

"Dinner? So soon? It's barely after five." 

"I know. But it'll take a while to get there, and there's more than just food. Sound good?" 

Sally beamed. "Sure." 

"Then let's go." He stood up, then gave her a hand and offered his arm, which she gladly took. She was a little embarrassed at her inability to keep from smiling around this man, but it didn't really bother her. She was just happy to be happy. 

As for Heero… He felt he could finally be the man he'd always wanted to be, living his life as any other normal person. 

* * *

By the time Wufei left the woods, he had already convinced himself it would never work -- he could never be seriously involved with Relena. They were just too busy, both of them. As it was, he rarely saw his apartment aside from sleeping, eating and grooming (though he'd done each at work as well), and he was sure it was the same for her. _These are not just excuses,_ he told himself, despite the fact that he knew both his and Relena's extra hours at work were purely voluntary, no matter how necessary. 

Besides, as he had reminded Sally only hours before, it was never a good idea to get involved with those you work with. And while he didn't exactly work _with_ Relena, she was on the Preventer Board of Directors, which in a way made her his boss. And getting involved with one's superior could cause all kinds of unpleasant situations. 

Yet despite his own admonitions, his return to the city filled him with thoughts of her, as well as an unsettling edge of anticipation for the evening. He tried to shrug it off, but it was there in his mind, swinging thoughts and questions back and forth like a pendulum. Where should he take her tonight? How far should they travel? It might be nice to take her to dinner as well, but wasn't that too much like a date? The truth was he had no idea what to do in this situation. How could he? He'd never been on a date in his life. 

But then, this wasn't supposed to be a date, was it? 

He agonized over these questions for the entire ride home, and they hadn't stopped when he threw open the door to his apartment, launching his keys at the table next to his couch with such force that they slid off the smooth surface, landing with a thud several feet away. 

"I need a shower," he grunted, realizing how hot he was now that he was out of the fresh air outside. Stripping off his shirt, he stormed toward the bathroom. He had less than an hour to be at Relena's, and he knew that as long as the minutes would take to vanish, they would do so all too quickly. 

* * *

Relena sat with her legs up on the couch, idly flipping through the pages of a magazine. The bath and her nap had calmed her considerably, though that calm was disappearing as the time drew closer and closer to six. 

She had decided to put Wufei out of her mind for the time being. Afterall, obsessing about him wasn't going to solve anything. For now, it was best if she valued the _friendship_ they were developing and not try to turn it into something more. 

A knock came at the door, startling her heart into triple time. 

"Relena? It's Steve." 

She sighed, feeling a bit foolish as she got up, holding a hand over her heart in an effort to slow its pounding rhythm. She opened the door to his familiar boyish smile and sparkling hazel eyes. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked with a furtive glance inside. 

"Not at all." She swung the door wide to emphasize her point. "Wanna come in?" 

He nodded, stepping through the portal. She noticed he was holding something behind his back. "I wanted to give you something for your ride tonight," he said, noting the path of her gaze. Bringing his hands forward, he presented her with a plain white helmet. "It's nothing fancy, but I didn't think you had one. And you gotta be safe, you know." 

Relena smiled, taking the helmet into her hands. "Thanks, Steve." 

He dipped his head in response, not knowing what else to say. "So," he said, clearing his throat to get past the awkwardness, "he should be here soon, right?" 

Relena nodded, her patient smile never wavering. "Very soon." 

"Well, I should be going then. I'm starting to feel like a chaperone." 

Relena laughed. "You know, one day you'll be going through this with Abby." 

Steve shook his head. "It's too soon for me to start worrying about that. You're making me feel old." 

"Sorry, Steve." 

"Eh, it's alright. Just be careful tonight, okay?" 

"Okay, Steve. I will." 

"You've got your watch, right?" 

Relena held up her wrist, giving the gold chain a jiggle. 

"Good," he nodded. "By the way, I'll be staying late tonight, so don't hesitate to signal if anything…" 

"I'll be alright, Steve," Relena stated, her eyes emphasizing that she was not a child in need of scolding. "Besides, I think Wufei will be able to handle anything that comes up." 

Steve nodded, his sheepish grin apologizing, but not conceding. The man looked as though he wanted to linger, but he moved toward the door, unwilling to impose. Pulling the door behind him as he stepped into the hall, he paused. "Take a sweater, Relena. The night's getting cool." 

She nodded, waiting until the door was closed to turn back toward the couch, rolling the helmet in her hands. 

When she heard the knock at the door only moments later, she thought that Steve might have forgotten something. The clock perched on her stereo gave one small chime. It was six o'clock exactly. 

_Wufei._

Relena froze. Somehow, she couldn't feel her legs at all. _He's just a friend,_ she reminded herself sternly. But if that were true, then why couldn't she stop smiling? 

* * *

Wufei was fine on the way to her apartment. He had decided that he would leave it up to her where they would go and what they would do. Afterall, this was her night out. She should enjoy it. 

He was fine as he stepped out of the stairwell into her hallway. From the edge of his vision, he glanced at the wall opposite Relena's door. The security camera Roger and the others had installed must be hidden in the emergency floodlights there near the ceiling. Very clever. 

Standing outside her door, he raised an even hand to knock, calmly waiting for her to answer. He hoped she was ready. He hated waiting. 

It was not until she _opened_ the door that his breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat quickening just a bit as those blue eyes held him, stripping him of all logical thought. 

"Wufei," she greeted. "You're right on time." 

He nodded, momentarily unable to make his vocal chords produce a sound. He realized he had never seen Relena wear jeans before. It made her seem… ordinary. _Beautifully_ ordinary. 

"I'll just get my things…" 

The scent of lavender and jasmine spilled from her apartment, enveloping him like a warm blanket. He knew if he were to hold her close, her skin would smell the same way. 

He waited patiently as she turned to lock her door, silently cursing and praising the camera behind him that he knew Steve and the others were watching. If her nearness here was causing him so much trouble, how on earth was he going to manage riding on a motorcycle with her? He shook his head, cursing his fate. Perhaps now he understood the true reason why Yuy had never done this before. 

"Thanks for doing this, Wufei," Relena said, stepping toward the elevator. "I really do appreciate it." 

Wufei cleared his throat, finding his voice at last. "It's nothing." He walked behind her down the hallway. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid that snaked its way down past her waist. And here he thought that baka Duo was the only one who could pull off such a feat. Wufei grinned. He wondered what Duo would make of this situation… 

Relena peered up at him as they waited at the elevator doors, unsure what she should say. She was trying to be strong, and outwardly, at least, she was succeeding. But on the inside… She felt awkward. He was a friend she couldn't be friendly with, because there was something underlying their friendship that she was not comfortable with. So for now, she would have to resist the urge to touch his arm, or pull him closer to inhale the scent of his cologne that was teasing the edge of her senses… 

"How far should we go?" he asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts. 

She blinked her surprise, his dark gaze making it hard for her to think. That was a dangerous double entendre. "How far…?" 

"I mean _travel_," he corrected, his complexion warming as he looked away. His jaw flexed -- he was bad at hiding his embarrassment. 

Relena smiled, relaxing. "I'm not sure. Why don't we just see where the road takes us?" 

Wufei's gaze retuned, his brief look of wonder melting into a smile. 


	14. Journey

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Fourteen

Journey

* * *

Yes, the next chapter of Greener has finally been posted. No, this is not a dream. Yes, I do realize how long it's been since I've updated... and yes, I'm very sorry. ; 

Unfortunately, that seems to be how I introduce all these chapters... But thank you to those who have stuck with this story and continue to encourage me to finish. It is very much appreciated. Right now, my muse has me chained to my desk to finish up a few things, so I should get another chapter up in a bit...

By the way, are these chapters getting too long? Should I try shortening them up a bit? Lemme know what you think! 'Til next time, Enjoy!

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

The sound of traffic and the smell of exhaust enveloped them as they stepped outside, yet the breeze was refreshing, still cool from the morning rain. Relena folded her arms against the chill, looking to Wufei to make the next move. 

The bike was parked at the curb, ready to escort them around the city. Wufei swung his leg over the seat, steadying the bike so Relena could do the same. She stood next to him, looking at him with wary eyes.

"Don't tell me you're backing out now," he teased.

"I'm not backing out," she said firmly, practically yelling over the hum of rush hour traffic. "I'm just not used to the idea of riding something without seatbelts."

Wufei said nothing. He simply gazed at her with those beautiful dark eyes.

Relena hesitated, unable to get past the thought that she would be so close to Wufei, so very close, just as she had earlier imagined…

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing. I… my helmet…" Relena blushed at her stammering, looking down at the helmet she held.

"You want help?"

"Huh?"

Wufei sighed, beckoning her like a child. "Come here, I'll help you with the straps." She felt her face heating, but she could do nothing about it. Donning her helmet, she set to the task of fastening it. "I can do it myself, Wufei."

Wufei rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he waited. And waited.

"Wufei?"

"Hm?"

Relena stepped toward him, her chin strap still undone. "I lied."

He shook his head, but helped her nonetheless. "Where did you get this thing?" he asked, making a face.

"From Steve."

"Figures. Looks like something for a moped. But at least you've got one," he said, finishing up. "I would have brought you Sally's, but she's out. Too tight?" he asked as she fidgeted with her helmet.

"No, just… awkward. What's this?" she asked, pointing to the design on his helmet's shiny black surface. "A double headed dragon?"

Wufei nodded. "That's Altron, the symbol of the Dragon Clan."

"Like your gundam…"

Wufei paused. "He brings good luck and protection."

Relena smiled. "I could use a little of both."

For a moment, the traffic went by unheeded, the sounds and the smells disappeared. It was only a moment, though, before they each broke the spell.

"Ready?" "How do I—"

They stopped, then started again.

"It's easy. Hang onto my shoulders and swing your leg over," Wufei began, again steadying the bike.

"Okay." Relena did as she was told, tentatively reaching up to grip his shoulder as she swung her leg over. The seat was as high as her waist, though, forcing her to lean forward against Wufei for leverage.

_It's spicy,_ she thought, now that she was close enough to inhale his scent. _And earthy… like pine trees._

"Good," he said once she was on. "Now put your feet on those silver bars."

"Here?"

Wufei nodded, halfway turned as he spoke to her.

Relena sat back trying to adjust to the sensation of having someone sitting between her legs.

"Nervous?" he asked, noticing her flushed expression.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Just don't let me fall off."

"Then you'll have to hold on."

Relena reached forward, gripping the belt loops at his waist, the way she'd seen it done in a movie once. "How's that?"

Wufei shook his head. "Not for your first time. Here—" He plucked her hand from his side, drawing it farther around him. "Like this," he said, holding her hand in place.

Relena thought she felt a caress before he let go. But she could easily have imagined it. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding, but the way she was pressed against him, he must have. It took all of her nerve to remain nonchalant, calmly reaching her other hand around him to comply with his instructions.

"Ready?"

She nodded, pulling her long braid over her shoulder.

"Then hang on tight." Donning his helmet, he lifted the brake and swung into traffic. He couldn't help but grin as he felt her arms tighten about his middle when they took off. He was glad she couldn't see his face.

* * *

"Just how far are you taking me?" Sally asked, shifting in her seat. Heero's initial journey south had led her to believe he might be taking her to the next town, a place called Spring which Lady Une had described as "a quiet place that lets you forget your troubles." But then he turned eastward, away from Spring, and away from the river they had visited previously. 

"I told you it would take a while to get there," Heero quipped, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Always true to your word," Sally sighed.

He glanced at her, smiling. "Not too much longer," he said finally. "Maybe twenty minutes."

They shared a few moments of silence together, Sally taking in the scenery beyond her window. The road they were traveling was shrouded in trees – in fact, it was probably a forest or national park. She could see no houses through the thick brush, and except for passing the occasional car traveling in the opposite direction, they were the only ones on the road.

"I spoke with Relena earlier," Heero mentioned. He said it lightly, but Sally could feel the weight in those words.

"I was wondering about that," Sally admitted. Despite what she had said to Wufei, she was still worried she might somehow be trampling on the girl's feelings. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"About us?"

"No, about herself."

Sally looked at him with questioning eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I think she might be in love with someone, but I don't know who. I just know it isn't me."

"What? How can you be sure? What did she say?"

Heero shook his head. "She didn't say anything – but she didn't deny it when I asked her."

Sally crooked a finger at her lips, thinking. Her gossip sessions with Relena were few and far between, but surely she would have mentioned something…

"Whoever it is, I think it happened recently. Maybe the last three days."

Something clicked in Sally's mind. It couldn't be… "Why do you say that?"

"I can read Relena pretty well. When I saw her this weekend, she was fine. But this morning… she seemed anxious to get rid of me. Like she was expecting someone else."

Her finger returned to her lips, her teeth unconsciously gnawing at her thumbnail. Three days it had been since her pact with Relena. Three days she would have spent with Wufei. But she just couldn't believe it. Not _Wufei!_

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked, eyeing her as she bit at her nail.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking…"

She could tell he was waiting for an explanation.

She exhaled, setting her hands in her lap. "Alright, Heero. I might as well get this out of the way."

He waited, silent – his automatic "I'm listening" mode.

"I had lunch with Relena Sunday. She didn't mention anything about a love interest – really, all she talked about was you."

Heero nodded. He wasn't making this easy.

"Anyway, we got to talking… about you and Wufei… and how it would be nice if we could see what the other goes through to put up with you two. You know, kind of a… 'let's see who has the bigger problem' type of thing."

Heero's gaze was curious. "Problem?"

"Well, you know, neither of us were truly happy the way things were, so we'd get together to gripe about it."

Heero chuckled. "Misery loves company, I guess."

"Exactly. But then she got this crazy idea that we should, well, _switch partners_ for a while, to see—"

"To see which of you had the better deal," Heero finished.

Sally nodded. "It started when I took you to the bike shop," Sally murmured. "But honestly, Heero, everything from that point on has been my own decision. I've really enjoyed spending time with you. And if it weren't for Relena…"

Heero reached over, enfolding Sally's hand in his own. She smiled at the touch, wrapping her other hand over his. It was a simple gesture, she mused, but it held more warmth than a millennium full of sunshine.

"So if I understand this correctly," Heero continued, picking up their conversation, "Relena's been spending the last few days with… Wufei?"

Sally nodded.

"You don't think—"

"I _do_ think, but I don't understand how, or even if it's possible. Wufei's temperament can be so… volatile at times."

"Perhaps. But has everything Relena said about me been proven true?"

Sally's smile was chiding. "Of course not. But the idea that those two might actually hook up is… well, incredible."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves."

"I suppose. I guess it's not so strange, considering our own… situation."

Heero gave her fingers a squeeze before letting go to maneuver around a sharp turn. "Don't look now," he said as the trees suddenly ended, opening a view of sunlit cliffs and white stone buildings before them, "but I think we're here."

* * *

"It feels like I'm falling," Relena said once they had reached a stoplight.

"What?" Wufei asked, turning his head to hear her.

"I said it feels like I'm falling! When the bike leans!"

"You don't have to scream, woman!"

"Sorry. I guess I just have to get used to this."

Wufei paused. His voice was warmer when he spoke again. "Try not to think about it. It's not as bad if you just let your body sway with the movement of the bike."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Alright. Thanks, Wufei."

With the change of the light they were off again, traveling streets and directions at random. He cut away from the main avenues, heading toward the areas with less traffic so she could simply enjoy the ride. Eventually, he could feel her relaxing against him, no longer squeezing at his waist, but merely resting there, her body a comfortable weight at his back. He watched her through his rearview mirrors as she gazed around at the places they passed, smiling when she caught another's eye. She seemed so carefree – it was a far cry from the way she'd looked that afternoon.

It was a chance decision that brought them to a gas station for bottled water and a stretch of their legs. "How do you like it?" Wufei asked, speaking of the motorcycle.

"It's wonderful!" Relena said after a sip of her water. "I love the wind and the sun… I can understand why you and Heero love those things so much."

Relena paused, mentally flinching at the mention of Heero's name. She hated that it still hurt. It wasn't like she was his jilted lover or anything. Yet she was undeniably on the rebound, and now she was out with Wufei trying to forget her troubles. _Just don't let yourself get involved,_ she told herself.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked, needing to get out of her own thoughts for a while.

Wufei shrugged. "Drove around, mostly."

"Where to?"

Wufei gave her a look that bordered on a glare as if to say, "Why do you care?"

"What? I'm just making conversation."

The look didn't go away.

"Come on. Is it some big secret that no one can know about?"

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Thank you for noticing."

Wufei sighed. "Alright, woman. I went to the hills south of the city."

"I've heard about that place. There's a town there, called 'Spring,' right?"

Wufei nodded. "Ready to go home yet?"

"No! Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I just asked in case you were tired, or—"

"Or what? Bored with your company?"

Wufei huffed, lips pressing to a thin line. A few days ago, she might have thought he looked angry this way, but now, she could see it in his eyes – she was right. She smiled at the thought, deciding not to further wound his pride by calling him on it.

Leaning against the bike upon which he sat, she took another sip of water. "I'm not, you know."

He gave her a cursory glance over his shoulder. "So… where do you **want** to go?"

Relena thought a moment. After the day she'd had, she didn't feel up to the crowds of shops or any busy places. She wanted some peace and quiet. "I think I would like to see the hills as well."

"The hills? Are you sure? It's quite a ways out there."

"Why, you don't have time?"

"It's not that. Are you sure you'll be okay back there? Are you cold?"

Surprisingly, despite the thinness of her sweater, she wasn't. She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Alright then. We'll head for the hills."

Relena laughed. "You make it sound like we're running away." Upon making the statement, Relena realized that for no matter how short a time it would be, that was exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

Sally smiled as the wind rustled her hair, squinting against the sun's fiery light. The area that Heero had wanted to show her was once again closed to traffic, so they had spent the last hour wandering the narrow streets of the village, every bit of it looking like a fairy tale setting with its tall white buildings packed so close together between a maze of cobblestone streets. They had followed the stairs and hills ever upward, taking their time until they at last reached the summit – the same sunlit cliff she had first seen on their way here.

Now she stood at the stone railing at the edge of the cliff, the town and its array of shops behind her, the setting sun fading before her. "It's beautiful, Heero," she said, her eyes exploring the shadows of the valley below. The sound of bird calls echoed in the distance, carried to her on the pine scented breeze. "I could live in that city for years and never know this place existed."

"Actually, this one I can't take credit for. Marcel – one of the violin players from the café – told me about this place."

"That doesn't matter. _You_ showed it to me."

Heero said nothing, his stormy eyes struggling with the emotions he could not put into words.

Sally smiled, taking a step closer to him. "It's alright, Heero," she said, lifting his arms and pulling them around her. "I understand. Words fail where feelings thrive." Heero hesitated, unsure of just how to respond to her actions. But she stopped him from backing out, threading her arms through his and pulling him closer. Heero relaxed into the embrace, his hesitation fading as he folded his arms around her, inhaling the scent of the wind and the sun that clung to her. "I know there are many things you aren't used to," Sally murmured against his chest, "but if you'll let me, I can show you… I can show you beautiful things, just as you've shown me."

This was the second hug she'd given him, and it was no less gratifying than the first. This was something he could definitely get used to. "Sally…"

"Look, Vincenzo! Don't they make a beautiful couple?"

Sally and Heero turned wide eyes upon an elderly couple walking behind them, the woman favoring them with a kind smile. Heero pulled back, feeling awkward at the sudden attention, but Sally kept him close with an arm around his waist.

"Now Stella, you've gone and ruined their moment."

"Nonsense, Vincenzo. They can suffer an old woman's meddling."

Sally laughed. Heero smiled, as well.

"It's our anniversary today," the woman chimed, her smile bright enough to momentarily banish her age. "Forty-two years we've been together now. Vincenzo gave me my first kiss right where you're standing."

Vincenzo reddened. "No, it wasn't. It was over there, somewhere…"

"You're head's gone soft, old man. I remember it exactly. Look here –" Stella approached the pair, her gaze intent. "See? This tile's cracked in two."

All looked down at Sally and Heero's feet, where sure enough, one of the stone tiles was cracked in two, molded and well worn from years of age.

"Most of these tiles are cracked in two, Stella. The renovation plans won't cover this area for another two –"

"It was the _only_ tile cracked forty-two years ago! I remember it exactly. Right in the middle of the stone railing, three tiles from the edge was a cracked one. And that's where you kissed me! He gave me a flower that day, too," she whispered to Sally, her voice instantly softening. "A bright yellow rose, because he remembered I like yellow flowers. He said it looked pretty in my hair," she confided, smiling as she patted her waves of gray loosely pulled into a bun at her nape. She sighed. "It was darker then, though."

"They still look pretty in your hair, my dear. Just as the day I met you."

Stella's features melted into a smile as she shuffled back to her husband, rewarding him with a brief kiss. "You're a dyed in the wool romantic, Vincenzo. You always have been."

"Only for you, my dear."

Stella laughed, blushing at the comment. Sally and Heero couldn't hide their chuckles, either.

"Come now," Vincenzo coaxed. "Let's leave these two alone before we're late for our dinner."

Stella nodded. "That's a lucky spot!" she called, being escorted away on her husband's arm. "I'm sure it will bring you years of happiness!"

Sally waved goodbye at the two, watching a moment longer as they laughed and joked with one another. "It's nice to see people like that," she sighed, leaning her head against Heero's shoulder. "I hope I'm still like that when I'm that old."

"A 'dyed in the wool romantic,'" Heero repeated, thinking.

"Hm? You mean Vincenzo?" Sally smiled as she hugged him tighter. "You're a romantic too, Heero."

"You think so? But I don't have any flowers."

"You don't need flowers to be a romantic," she said, pulling back to look him in the eye. "All it takes is a sentimental heart… and an appreciation for beauty."

Heero gazed at her. "You think I have these things?"

She nodded. "I've always thought so. Relena told me about the bear you gave her."

Heero smiled, remembering.

Sally turned her attention to the setting sun. "I used to hate red sunsets," she stated, regarding the crimson horizon. "I remember a time when it seemed like blood was being spilled every day. I used to think that maybe it would never end, maybe we would all just keep spilling each other's blood until it filled up the sky." Sally sighed. "At least, that's what I thought… until I met a certain gundam pilot." She looked up at him, watching his tangles of hair swirling in the breeze. "I'm glad you came back, Heero. I missed you. I didn't realize how much… but I missed you."

Heero was shocked to see tears shimmering in her blue eyes. He didn't know what to say – but then again, maybe no words were needed. He reached up to touch her gentle face, his hand caressing her cheek, moving over her neck to graze the softness of her hair. He didn't realize he was closing the gap between them until their noses nearly met. He hesitated only a moment though, before lowering his head to taste of her rose petal lips.

* * *

By the time they hit the southern road, the sunlight was already turning golden. Relena gasped as they cleared the first of the upward sloping stretches of road, its crest revealing a breathtaking view into the deep valley below. "It's beautiful," she whispered, forgetting Wufei couldn't hear her above the engine. She thought about repeating it, but really there was no need. The silence they shared was comfortable enough.

The sun dipped lower in the sky, filling the day with dusky orange light. The sun itself was a molten ball of copper, flirting through the canopy of trees to cast dense shadows across the road ahead of them, enclosing them in a preternatural twilight as though they were suddenly in a world apart from the rest, isolating them from all that troubled them in the city. A chorus of cicadas had already begun, and the air was alive with yellow-green flashes of lightning. Suddenly Relena didn't care if she never stopped riding, never stopped traveling south on this road with Wufei. Not if everything could always be like this. Yet soon the trees gave way to lodges, then businesses and tourist attractions, a large sign announcing their arrival in the town of Spring, population 2,037.

Wufei headed in the direction he had earlier that day, remembering a place with a good view. (Actually, he had thought at the time that Relena might like it. He only hoped that no one else had claimed it.) The crowd he'd encountered that morning was nearly double now, as throngs of people swarmed over the tables and booths displaying various crafts and artworks, or tempting the stomach with aromas that made the mouth water. Away from these attractions, groups huddled under newly glowing streetlights chatting about the highlights of the day and what to do next; others were taking advantage of the last remaining daylight to snap pictures.

By the time Wufei guided his bike away from the activity, the fire of the western horizon was already cooling. Wufei followed the main road into the woods as far as he could, then turned off to follow the narrower dirt paths as he had previously. It took many twists and turns, but eventually lead them to precisely the place he'd had in mind.

"We're here," Wufei breathed, cutting the engine.

Relena straightened, stretching her tired muscles. Her neck felt stiff from the helmet, and she couldn't wait to get it off. Sliding off the seat, she reached her arms toward the sky only to pause a moment later as her eyes caught the view. "Oh," she whispered, momentarily unable to say more. The frenzied mass of activity they had passed through just a short time ago was now laid before her, some 500 feet below. On the horizon, the dark outlines of the distant hills blended with the ever growing dark, watching over the brightly lit town like sentinels. "It's amazing," she said at last, glancing back at Wufei. He was smiling at her. She looked away, suddenly nervous. He was so handsome when he smiled…

Wufei regarded her a moment longer before getting up to retrieve the blanket from the bike's rear compartment. His eyes returned to her as he unfolded it. She was beautiful, simply standing there at the edge of the cliff – somehow other worldly, wearing the pink light of the setting sun like a second skin. "Why don't you take off your helmet?" he asked, spreading the blanket over the ground.

She turned, seemingly pulled out of her thoughts. "Hm? Oh… I guess I… forgot." Wufei rose as she fiddled with the straps, moving to join her by the cliff. Her fingers were unfamiliar with the clasp, however, so when Wufei's hands brushed hers away, she willingly complied. Again, she had the feeling of a child being catered to, but Wufei's manner was far from condescending. In fact, he was being more gentle and kind than she had ever though him capable of being.

She pulled her helmet free when the task was done, running her fingers through her bangs. Wufei was staring at her. She froze, caught up in the seriousness of his gaze. He said nothing, his hand moving to her jaw line, his fingers delicately tracing the mark left there by her helmet straps. Relena could scarcely breathe, her heart pounding so hard she feared it might break through her chest and fly away.

"Are you sure it wasn't too tight?"

Relena barely managed a nod, the lingering feel of his fingertips like electricity to her senses.

Something flashed out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see a small brown blur dart across the blanket Wufei had spread, immediately followed by a much larger, far more reckless endangerment which seemed to be heading straight for her before lurching after the smaller creature. She took a step back to avoid the rushing menace, but faltered, her foot slipping over the looser soil toward the cliff's edge. She barely had time to register that she was falling before Wufei was there, catching her, holding her against him with a sudden movement of grace.

"You alright?"

Relena blinked, unable to think, unable to react against the onslaught of her beating heart. "Just… stunned," she managed, feeling the rush of blood that must have turned her face crimson.

"Can you stand?" he asked, gingerly setting her upright, his arms still close about her waist in case she slipped again.

Relena merely nodded. "I-I think I'm… okay now." Truth was, she felt dizzy, but it had nothing to do with her falling over. He was so close… She couldn't bear to look up, instead keeping her eyes lowered to his chest – though that wasn't helping much, either. She shut her eyes, desperate to calm herself. _Let go of me, Wufei. Just let go, before I…_

"Are you sure? You seem a little—"

"Barkley! Barkley, come back here!"

The pair looked up wide eyed as a girl – maybe 18 – came barging through the very same bushes as the last intruders.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, giving a short bow. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

She was cut off by the nearing sound of barking, followed by the vigorous entrance of a dog that was more than half the size of the girl. Wufei let his arms slip from Relena, suddenly painfully aware of the position they had been in and how it must have looked.

"Barkley! Come here!"

The dog, however, was too full of energy, and instead of returning to the girl, bounded toward Relena. She braced herself, but was unprepared as the beast stood upon his hind legs, planting its paws upon her shoulders and unabashedly slurping at her cheek.

"Barkley! Heel!"

The dog whined, but obeyed, leaving Relena to slink back toward its master.

"I'm so sorry about all this. We were just about to leave when a rabbit hopped across our campsite, and… Well, you know dogs." The girl let out a nervous chuckle as she took a firm hold of Barkley's collar.

"No harm done," Relena said, the note of calm reassurance unmistakable in her voice. "Though he did give me quite a scare, running through here like that." The girls laughed together, and Wufei couldn't help but smile. Relena had such a way about her, she made everyone feel at ease.

The girl said her goodbye, keeping a tight hold on Barkley as she left. Wufei watched her leave, letting out a sigh when she was out of sight. Relena noted this, but said nothing as he stepped forward to straighten out the blanket, then fairly collapsing upon it as he laid back to rest his head on his hands, gazing up at the newly twinkling stars. Shaking off thoughts of the way he had held her in those arms, Relena moved to join him.

She sat down, resting her head upon her knees, staring off at the western horizon. The sun was completely gone now, the red fires of the sky rapidly cooling to shades of blue.

"You're not too cold, are you?"

She was startled by his voice. "No, I'm fine."

Moments passed in silence. Relena tilted her head up, letting her eyes wander the sky.

"Do you miss your colony?" Relena cringed. Sally had warned her that was a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's alright."

Relena peered down at him, surprised by the tenderness of his tone.

"I can't keep blocking it out just because it's painful."

Relena nodded, turning away to look at her feet. "You're so strong, Wufei."

Wufei huffed. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. But what is strength, anyway?" He sat up now, his voice suddenly intent. "Am I strong because others are weak? or is it my past that makes me strong? My heritage?" He shook his head. "Or maybe, it's because I was once a gundam pilot…"

"No, you were a gundam pilot _because_ you are strong, not the other way around." Relena surprised herself with the force of her words, but it did not stop her from speaking. "When I first met Heero, I knew he was different somehow, but it wasn't because he was a gundam pilot, it was his strength! It was like a force of its own… some power that could swoop down and banish all the pain and suffering in the world. I truly believed he was capable of that, and I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to have that power to change the world, to make everything better…"

"And that's what you did. You—"

"No, I was just cheating myself."

"Relena…"

"It was just an excuse to deal with the pain. I had just lost my father… inherited some kingdom I never knew existed… And suddenly I was 'Queen of the World.' What else could I do?"

Wufei bowed his head in thought. "Well, I guess we're not so different afterall."

She looked at him, unsure what to make of his statement. "What do you mean?"

Wufei looked up, focusing his gaze on a bright spot that had to be a colony. "One day I'm minding my own business, reading my book on a hill covered in flowers; the next I'm strapped inside a mobile suit, fighting to save the lives of those I care about." He leveled his gaze at her, those ebony depths for the first time revealing his soul to her. "It seems fate dealt each of us a hand bigger that we thought we could deal with."

"But…"

"Relena, you _are_ strong. Four years ago, you taught everyone how to stand up for themselves, how to _change the world._ That was a feat that none of the gundam pilots could do, together or alone."

Relena was speechless. She rested her chin upon her knees and let out a breath that seemed to come from deep within the center of her despair, taking all of her energy with it. "Thank you, Wufei." She thought a moment. "But what about you? If it weren't for you – for all of you – I never would've known—"

"I can simply live my life each day as it happens, and learn to accept the bad things along with the good. If doing just that is what others call strength…"

"Then you're as strong as everyone says you are."

Their eyes met, each wanting to say more, but neither able to formulate the words. Above the town, a loud screech rent the air, followed immediately by a loud explosion above them. As they looked up, the newly darkened world was set alight by flowers of flame that bloomed in the sky. Relena smiled. Wufei, leaned back, setting conversation aside, forgetting his troubles as he simply enjoyed the fireworks display.


	15. Stay

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Fifteen

Stay

* * *

Surprised I'm back with more so soon?  
Actually, I surprised myself with how quickly I wrote this chapter (minus a few setbacks). So, I can't really say the writing is up to par... ;  
Anyway, I've always wondered about how Sally became a doctor at such a young age. She must be mega smart, right? Well, I put in my own explanation...  
As always, lemme know what you think. Ja ne! 

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Sally blinked her eyes open, confused by the sudden stillness. "Where are we?" she asked, dragging her head up to look around at the tall buildings outside the car window.

"Your place," Heero said, rubbing at his left shoulder.

"Already? Why'd you let me sleep like that?" she asked, stretching her arms.

Heero shrugged. "You looked so peaceful…"

Sally couldn't help but smile. "Don't give me that. I could've kept you company..."

"It's alright, Sally. I needed some time to think, anyway."

Sally sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, why'd you stop here, anyway? You want me to drive you home?"

"I thought you'd be too tired. Besides, there's no sense in you driving all the way out there just to do it again in the morning."

Of course, he wouldn't let her forget – he'd already made her promise to have breakfast with him.

"Nonsense, Heero." She sighed. The silence of the car was ringing in her ears. "I just need a cup of coffee first." She opened the door, looking back when Heero did not immediately follow. "Come upstairs with me," she insisted, her tone tolerating no argument as she left the car.

They rode up the elevator in silence, Heero leaning against the railing in his usual spot, Sally leaning comfortably against him. They were loath to move when the doors chimed open on the eighth floor.

They moved quietly down the hall, Sally growing wary as she neared her door. She could just imagine Wufei popping out at her, scolding her for being out so late as though she were a child. She paused. Come to think of it, that's exactly how Wufei had always treated her – like a child. Not so much in a condescending way, but like… She struggled to think of the words.

"Something wrong?"

Heero's voice beside her startled her out of her thoughts. "No, I was just… remembering something… Something I hadn't noticed before." She said no more as she fished out her keys, and Heero, sensing she would speak when she felt comfortable doing so, asked nothing further.

Sally heaved a sigh as she stepped across her living room, tossing aside her keys and purse haphazardly. She rubbed her forehead, trying to remember what it was she wanted to do as Heero came to stand behind her. "Coffee," she whispered, turning a 180 to head for the kitchen.

"Let me do it," Heero said, catching her by the waist. "You look like you could use a comfortable chair right about now."

"Alright, Heero," she agreed, smiling, liking the feel of his arms around her. "The coffee should be in the first cabinet on the right."

He held her a moment longer before letting her go, tossing his denim jacket on a chair as he headed for the kitchen.

Sally sighed, her eyes following him until he was out of sight. She settled herself onto the sofa, waiting comfortably as she listened to the sounds of coffee brewing.

It wasn't much longer before Heero returned, two steaming mugs in hand. He gave one to Sally – "Extra cream, just the way you like it," then took a seat at the other end of the sofa.

Sally smiled as the brew warmed her face, blowing at the steam before taking a sip. She was still somewhat in shock over the events of the day. In fact, this whole week had been a whirlwind for her – and Heero was the eye of the storm.

"Sure you're not half asleep? You seem kinda dreamy."

"What? No, I was just thinking about something."

"Again?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"No, not again—" Sally huffed. "Well, if you must know, I was thinking about _you_ this time."

"_This_ time?"

Sally eyed him warily. "You know, it wouldn't trouble me at all if you could _walk_ home…"

"Sorry," Heero put his hands up in defense. "Forget I said anything."

Sally laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Heero's lips as well. A moment passed as they sipped their coffee, and it was only a moment later that Heero asked,

"Are there any brownies left?"

* * *

Relena clung tightly to Wufei's waist as they sped down the highway, her eyes closed, her cheek resting comfortably against his back as his scent teased her nostrils. She could not erase the smile from her lips, and was grateful that no one else could see her. _This man, Wufei… Why couldn't I see it before?_

Her thoughts were churning behind her delicate features. She'd had no idea that Wufei contained such passion, had such a fire behind his every action. Sally and Lady Une had told her plenty about his sudden eruptions, but… _Even volcanoes can be beautiful…_

She couldn't believe she had misjudged him in so many ways. Afterall, she prided herself on her abilities in reading the thoughts and emotions that drove others around her. Yet when it came to Wufei, the surprises had been constant.

And then, there was the matter of knowing herself.

She didn't believe she was deceiving herself anymore. Her feelings for Wufei were real. But now what? She didn't have time for a relationship… did she? Perhaps, she thought, if she cut out all those voluntary late nights she had been putting herself through. But it had been necessary, hadn't it? Afterall, the work had to get done, and there were deadlines…

She scolded herself. Had she learned nothing from her ordeals during the wars? She had been running away then, and she was running away now. There could be no more excuses. If she were to find true strength, then she would have to set her fears aside and take a chance. And, squeezing Wufei just a little more tightly, she knew the chance was definitely worth taking.

Of course, she couldn't help but wonder, would it actually work?

* * *

Sally frowned as she settled the plate of brownies between the two of them, looking at Heero with unbridled concern. "That's not the first time you've rubbed that shoulder," she pointed out, her tone indicating that she wanted to know why.

Heero straightened, reaching for the brownies even though his left shoulder still throbbed. "It's from sitting at my computer for too long. My left shoulder gets tense."

"Well you could have said something. I am a doctor, you know."

She left the couch, barely listening to Heero as he explained, "I didn't want you to think I was just using you for your medical skills."

Sally ran her fingers lightly over his shirt, tracing the outline of his shoulder blade. He relaxed to her touch, letting her ply him this way and that. "Is the pain here? Or here?" she asked, moving her fingers a little.

Heero nodded, making a muffled noise that sounded like "Yeah," unable to speak clearly around his mouthful of chocolate.

"Okay." She steadied herself against the arm of the couch, then began to work away at Heero's shoulders.

"Mmm!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sally stopped immediately, thinking he must be in more pain that she'd thought.

Heero shook his head, paused, then swallowed hard. "Don't stop! That feels incredible."

"Oh." Sally blushed at the compliment, setting her fingers to work once again. It soon became a frustrating ordeal, however – back massages just weren't meant to be given through fabric. "Uh, Heero…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind…" Sally didn't know how to say this without making it sound like an indecent proposal. She huffed, disgusted with her own indecisiveness. "Just come with me."

Sally yanked him up by the arm, heedless to any extra pain it might be causing him. Heero wordlessly followed, surprise flitting across his features.

"There," Sally pointed, once they had gotten to her bedroom. "Take off your shirt and lie down. I think I have some oils somewhere..." She whirled out of the room before he could say anything – before he could see the deep blush upon her cheeks.

When she returned, Heero was stripped to the waist, face down on her bed, resting his head comfortably upon his folded arms. "How's this?"

Sally smiled. "Perfect." She wasted no time in getting to work, warming the oil with her hands before liberally applying it to his skin.

For some time she worked in silence, content to focus on loosening the knots in his muscles with his intermittent sighs and moans of pleasure as background. It wasn't until she was nearly done that Heero broke the silence with a question.

"Sally."

"Hm?"

"Why did you become a doctor?"

She stopped as she thought a moment. It had been a long time since she'd had to think about that. "Well, I guess the short answer would be to help my family," she explained, setting her hands into motion again. "My father had a heart condition, and with the war going on, it was difficult and expensive getting him the help he needed. So I thought, I'll just become a doctor myself, and then everything will be better." Sally chuckled to herself. "I was only 8, I didn't know any better. Is that okay?" she asked, lightly patting his shoulder.

"Wonderful, thank you," he sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. Pulling her down to sit next to him, he curled himself around her. "Tell me more," he stated, comfortable with her leaning back on him. "You were only 8 – how did you do it?" He reached up, absently running the tip of her braid through his fingers.

"Well, like I said, I didn't know any better. I worked hard, became top of my class. I took extra courses to finish school early. All the while, Dad's health was failing, spurring me on. I graduated high school at 15. I heard the military had the best programs, so I signed up, finished my four year degree in three years."

"Your father must have been proud."

Sally smiled. "He was. But… he died when I was 17."

Heero stopped his fidgeting. "I'm sorry."

Sally shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Heero. We did everything we could. He just… I mean, I don't have any regrets about it." She was a bit surprised by the sting of tears in her eyes. It was true – she didn't have any regrets over her father's death. He – everyone – had fought their hardest to keep him healthy. Yet Heero's simple statement…

_I'm sorry..._

…had been so deep and heartfelt, it was like an old friend comforting her over fresh wounds. At her silence, Heero began stroking her back, a warm hand moving over her spine in wordless sympathy.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

Sally paused, hiding the nervous smile that trembled at her lips. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, us…?" She felt like a naïve schoolgirl, confronting her first love. Why couldn't she just say the words?

Heero sat up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "_You_ are what I want, Sally. And this," he said, giving her a squeeze, "I have been waiting for my entire life."

She had nothing to say in the face of such a statement. No, only poets could dare to capture a glimpse of the emotions that were swelling within her at that moment as Heero stared at her with those perfect eyes. She felt tingly all over, as though if not for his arm wrapped around her, she might float away on a cloud all her own.

"Are you having doubts?" he asked, crashing her back to earth.

"What? No, I –" She shook her head, struggling for the words. "I can't help feeling like I'm in a fairy tale, or some magical dream. It's just too fantastic to be real."

Heero made a soft sound that Sally recognized as laughter. "You're not alone in that feeling," he smirked, shifting a hand to caress the nape of her neck. "If we are dreaming," he whispered, his voice a soft breath against her cheek, "then keep dreaming of me, and I'll keep dreaming of you. And if we're lucky, we'll never wake up." He drew her closer, nuzzling her jaw line, seemingly content to just take in the scent of her.

"Well, when you put it that way," she sighed, shuddering as his breath tickled her, "how can a girl refuse?"

* * *

The calm that had washed over Wufei since their journey to Brown County was now fading as rapidly as the buildings around him grew. The fact that Relena's face was pressed so close to his back and her arms so tight about his waist only added to his anxiety. The return trip brought memories of his journey earlier that day, as well as the resolution he had reached while traveling this road: that Relena should remain a friend, and nothing more.

_Nothing more._

Yet how could he remain true to such a declaration when all he could think about was how beautiful she had looked standing at the edge of the cliff, draped in the light of the setting sun? His features soured at his own weakness. "I just will," he told himself. "It won't matter in a few days anyway…"

The tiny fingers of dread that had begun to claw his thoughts at the city limits had transformed into a near crushing despair by the time he reached Relena's building. It was as though his logic had split in two – one side berating him for not being able to keep a simple, professional relationship with a new-found friend and some-time co-worker; the other side begging him to admit that he was (perhaps) feeling something more than a (not so) simple friendship, and he should take (awkward) steps to find out if she (doubtfully) shared any of these feelings for him.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he parked at the curb, sliding off his helmet as though it bore the weight of his troubled thoughts. He hardly noticed Relena dismount to stretch, only to stand patiently next to him, awaiting his help with her helmet one last time.

"Sorry to be such a bother," she stated, though in truth, there was little apology behind it.

"Forget it. You just need a better one." Wufei hardly looked at her as he unbuckled the strap, letting his fingers fall away as soon as the task was done. He felt terribly awkward all of a sudden. Just what had he been thinking when he'd invited her on this trip? His gaze floated to the traffic whizzing by, caught up in the battle between his split logic.

Relena regarded him in his silence, appreciating the way the delicate breeze slid over his form, tugging at a few loose strands of hair near his temple.

"I had fun tonight, Wufei. I'm glad you talked me into this."

Wufei merely nodded, his eyes dropping to the painted wings of the bike's decoration. If not for his preoccupation, he might have noticed a certain gleam in her eyes – a gleam that spoke of things much deeper than friendship. Yet as his thoughts were focused inward, the gleam went unnoticed, and the fragile thread of emotion soon faded from those sapphire depths, replaced by feelings of disappointment and concern. He seemed troubled somehow. And rather… aloof. It was almost as bad as when she had first visited his apartment four days ago.

"You are coming up for ice cream, aren't you?" she ventured. "I mean, someone has to eat all that cherry stuff."

Wufei smiled at the favorable memories that particular food now brought him. "It's getting late, isn't it? I don't want to keep you."

Relena's worry grew. He still wasn't looking at her. Something was definitely up. Determined to find out what it was, she hooked his elbow, pulling at his arm. "It's not that late, Wufei. C'mon. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Finally, Wufei looked at her, his dark eyes searing her. It was a long moment before he answered with a sigh. "Alright, woman, you don't have to beg. What is it with you and ice cream, anyway?"

Relena smiled, relief washing over her. "I don't know. It helps me relax, I guess." She waited as he dismounted, struggling to keep her excitement in check as they stepped into her building.

* * *

Sally didn't know how long they would've talked if it not for Heero's watch beeping at ten. She was amazed at how they could go on about nothing and not get bored. Thus was the beauty of really getting to know someone in a new relationship. She smiled at the thought.

"I better get going," Heero said, rising from the bed.

Sally merely nodded, her smile fading. Her eyes followed his movements as he donned his shirt, then sat to put on his shoes. His movements were slow, as though he were trying to draw every second out of such mundane tasks.

It wasn't until she had followed him into the living room, watching as he took up his jacket that she realized how badly she wanted him to stay. She told herself she was being foolish – she would see him again in the morning, what difference did it make? She wasn't a teenager. She was an adult who knew when to let go.

_I don't want to let go…_

"Heero?"

He paused, his jacket halfway on as he looked at her.

Sally took a breath, unsure of what she was about to say. Yet beneath the gaze of those dark blue eyes, she found her lips moving before her brain could say otherwise.

"Stay."

Heero eyed her, momentarily frozen. He didn't believe she had said what he hoped she had said.

"Stay with me tonight," Sally repeated, sensing his hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked, remembering her statement about "favors." "I thought you said—"

"Nevermind what I said. And yes, I'm sure." She closed the gap between them, emphasizing her point by removing his jacket, tossing it on the couch. She could tell he was nervous. The great Heero Yuy, demon of the battlefield, was trembling at the thought of spending a night with a girl. "I'm not expecting anything. I just want some company. Will you stay?"

Taking her delicate hands in his, Heero considered. "Do I still get breakfast in the morning?"

Sally gave him a playful shove. "Is that all you ever think about? Your stomach?"

Heero smiled, drawing her close once more. "No. Not anymore." His kiss was less hesitant than the first, but no less thrilling.

_He's definitely getting used to this,_ Sally mused. _And he is definitely a quick learner._ "Come on," she coaxed, pulling him back toward the bedroom. "I should have something you can wear. And you can share the bed with me – as long as you promise not to try anything."

Heero's gaze was firm. "I promise if you promise."

Behind her back, she crossed her fingers. "Deal."


	16. Lesson

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Sixteen

Lesson

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! It's really awesome to see that people are still following this story.  
I know the last chapter was really Sally/Heero heavy... That's because this chapter is entirely Wufei/Relena. (yay!) It's a little shorter than usual, but the next chapter looks to be a bit longer...  
Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to tell me what you think! 

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Wufei cursed himself as they rode up the elevator, standing silently against the back wall. Why hadn't he refused? Why couldn't he just say goodnight and leave it at that? He should walk away right now. He could make some excuse – some early work he had to attend to, or something…? No, he was terrible at lying. Sally had always said so. He sighed as the doors opened to the seventh floor. He would just have to keep his visit brief. How long could it take to eat ice-cream, anyway? 

He followed her down the dim hallway, wary of the security camera outside her door. He knew they were watching. He suspected they were questioning his presence.

Relena flipped a switch by the door as soon as she opened it, flooding the lonely apartment with warm light. The scent of jasmine was still strong as he stepped across the threshold, inviting to his mind images of Relena that brought color to his cheeks. Luckily, Relena was otherwise occupied, setting down her helmet and turning on her television to a local news channel, as was her habit, before heading toward the kitchen. "Let me freshen up a bit first," she called. "I'll just be a minute."

Wufei nodded, stepping past her sofa to stare out the window. The television droned in the background – the weatherman was promising good weather until Monday. Looking at his own apartment, he couldn't help but wonder what Sally was doing. He remembered the way she had spoken about Heero earlier. Was she really that fickle? Just a few days ago, he had been sure she still felt something for _him_. Just when had that changed? He didn't think himself so arrogant as to be imagining that… He thought a moment. Perhaps he just didn't understand women. Afterall, he could have sworn Relena was still in love with Heero, yet according to Sally, that was not the case. So maybe, Relena _could_ be…

"How much would you like? A double helping with all the fixings?" He turned to find Relena grinning at him from the kitchen doorway. She had released her hair from its braid, and it now fell around her in soft waves.

His attention quickly returned to the window. "No thanks, just a small bowl for now." He saw her reflection nod, then disappear into the other room. A pent up breath escaped him; his shoulders sagged. He didn't know how long he could take this, how long he could keep up the charade. She was beautiful, yes. He was attracted to her… yes. But he simply did not know what to do, and he was about to go crazy listening to the arguments of his logic. Enough was enough!

He turned toward the kitchen, determined to say something, _anything_ to her to get these demons out of his head and this weight off of his heart when the newscast switched to the evening headlines.

/Earlier today, a woman spending the afternoon at Swope Park was suddenly attacked by a homeless man, who presumably slept at the park every night…/ Wufei stopped in his tracks, his attention now focused on the news. The intermittent sounds from the kitchen had stopped as well.

Relena stood motionless, scoop paused in midair as she listened. Had that really been today? That seemed like a lifetime ago…

/Although no one was seriously injured, witnesses say a mysterious man came to the woman's rescue, fighting the attacker with his bare hands.../

The screen flipped to footage taken right after the incident, showing interviews of those who were there. Wufei had heard enough, making quick strides to turn the television off.

Behind him, Relena spoke from the kitchen doorway. "You didn't have to do that. I didn't mind it."

_I don't think so._ Wufei did not speak the words aloud, but he could tell by her tone that the report had upset her. "I don't like the news," he stated, raising his head to the stereo above the tv. On a whim he pressed the power button – immediately covering his ears at the unexpected blast of sound.

Relena giggled, hurrying to his aid as he fumbled for the volume. "Sorry about that," she said between fits of laughter. "Sometimes I like to dance around to that stuff. It's a… stress reliever, I suppose." Relena fiddled with the dial, blushing at the admittance that she danced around in her apartment when she was all alone. Wufei paid her no attention, however, turning away as he was once again caught up with the image of her doing so.

Relena noticed his sudden distance. "Wufei, is anything wrong?"

Wufei shook his head, mustering the courage to halfway turn toward her, but not brave enough to look at her. "You should get the ice cream, before it melts."

"Oh!" Relena whirled out of the room, having completely forgotten about their dessert.

Wufei moved to the couch, sitting back with a sigh as he mulled over what he was just about to do before the news came on. Baka! That could ruin everything! He shook his head, forcing himself to be calm. He let himself focus on the music Relena had chosen. It was jazz, playing soft and low. It sounded like something from another era.

Relena joined him a few moments later, handing him his small dish of ice cream, then settling with her somewhat larger bowl of Neapolitan. "I didn't know you listened to jazz," he said, just as she took her first bite.

She nodded, speaking a moment later. "It's a habit I picked up from my mother. Whenever my father went off on his long business trips, she would start listening to her old records. She said it made her remember their early days together, and helped ease the pain of missing him."

Wufei considered. "Doesn't it make you sad?"

"Not really," she explained, a nostalgic smile curving her mouth. "I find it soothing. Like fond memories of home."

Wufei nodded. He thought to ask more, but then he remembered his plan to get out of there and back to the sane world of his own apartment before he committed any blunders with this woman. Focusing on his ice cream, he ate as quickly as he dared, not wanting to risk the dreaded "ice cream headache."

They sat in silence for a while, each enjoying their fare. Relena regarded him quietly, not wanting to stare. She was far more practiced at hiding her churning thoughts than Wufei – and much better at reading another's discomfort. She chided herself. Had she been too hasty in bringing him up here? She had hoped that by doing so, she would summon the courage to tell him of her developing feelings for him. She also believed – or at least hoped – that he would share some of those feelings, and perhaps their relationship could… change. She smiled at the thought. Yet the Wufei she was seeing now was clearly a colder, more distant version than the one she had spoken so closely with on the cliff.

Perhaps she had misread his actions somehow. Perhaps he had wanted nothing more than to show her a few of the things she had been missing due to her work, sort of an offhand way at being polite in his duties as a Preventer. Yet the way he had held her when she had nearly fallen… The way he had looked at her in the light of the setting sun… She shivered at the memory.

Watching him now as he finished the last of his ice cream, she suddenly realized something. Wufei wasn't merely uncomfortable, he was nervous. Thinking back, she remembered he had tried to behave just as distant and formal when he had first picked her up for the evening. Finishing off the last of her dish, Relena couldn't help but smile. Perhaps there was still hope yet. For now, though, she thought it might be best to save their talk for later. Afterall, it had been a pretty long day.

"Thanks for coming to the station today," she said, jolting Wufei from his thoughts. Wufei grunted. "It was nothing."

Relena suppressed her laughter. He really was bad at taking compliments. "No, really. It meant a lot to me." She rose, taking his bowl along with hers. "If it weren't for you and Steve…"

His expression soured. _Is this jealousy?_ she wondered.

She headed toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "You two used to be partners, right? You must've been quite a team."

Wufei huffed. "Sure, if you mean he got to sit around all day while I was out doing the dirty work."

"I thought he did field work, too," she said, returning to the living room.

"He was just a rookie then," Wufei explained. "On tough assignments, all he did was relay info."

Relena considered as she settled on the sofa. "It's hard to imagine Steve as a rookie. I always thought his skills were incredible, fighting or otherwise."

"That's just a matter of training. Anyone who works at it can do the same."

"Really?" Relena drawled.

Wufei nodded.

"Even me?"

That got his attention. "Yeah, but why would you need it? I mean, you have Steve—"

"I know, I have Steve and a million other guards and security teams who would risk their lives to protect me. But what good does that do when I want to take a quiet walk in the park?"

Wufei said nothing.

"Besides, what if something happens and they can't get to me? I don't want to be completely helpless."

Wufei smiled. "A princess who would slay her own dragon?"

She nodded. "Something like that, I guess."

"Alright then," Wufei decided, abruptly rising. "Come on. I'll show you a few things." Relena took his offered hand, a little shocked at his willingness to oblige her.

First, they moved the couch out of the way. Then, Wufei proceeded to show her a few holds an attacker might use, and the best way to counter them.

"Remember to stay calm," he instructed. "Sometimes a clear head is the best advantage of all."

"Right."

"Alright, then. Let's see what you remember." Without warning, Wufei ducked behind her, snatching her close against him in what was supposed to be an example of an attacker's hold. "Now, try to break free."

His words were close against her ear, so close she could feel the heat of his breath. Goosebumps assailed her as she tried to remain calm, like he said, but he wasn't making it easy. It was her very clumsy attempts to remember what she had been taught that soon sent them both tumbling to the floor, Relena landing hard on top of Wufei.

"Wufei! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"What," he began, pressing a hand to his throbbing head, "was that?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Relena? It's Steve."

_Great,_ she thought, rising to let the man in.

"Everything all right in here? There's been some awfully strange sounds coming through the walls…" Steve's jaw dropped as he caught a glimpse of Wufei, now sitting on the floor, his hair mussed, with an uncharacteristically embarrassed look upon his face. "What's all this?" he asked, not knowing whether to be amused or concerned.

"This? We were just—"

"Steve! C'mere a minute," Wufei commanded, finally getting up. "I need your help with something."

This was a blessing for Wufei. It would be much easier to show Relena the moves from a third person perspective rather than getting up close to her. Of course, his assumptions had been correct – her skin did smell of jasmine.

With Steve's help, Wufei was able to show Relena some basics, allowing her to get a firm grasp of how to deal with certain situations, including escaping the hold he had previously tried on her. It was much easier with Steve playing the bad guy. In fact, Relena seemed to have a knack for this kind of thing, and she was very eager to learn.

Just as they were finishing up, Steve's watch beeped the hour. "Ten o'clock already," he droned, frowning at his watch. "You guys sure know how to make the time go. But I should be getting home. I just wanted to stop by to say goodnight. Had I known you were going to force me into more work…"

"Thanks, Steve. I really appreciate this."

"Nothing to it, Ms. Relena," he said with a short bow. "Just don't try any of these new moves of yours out on me. My back can't take it."

"Cut the crap, Stan," Wufei interjected. "You're not that old."

"Yeah, you say that after hauling two kids around for a few years, then we'll talk."

"Hn."

Relena giggled. The sudden thought of Wufei carrying a child in each arm was almost too much to bear. "Goodnight, Steve. Say hello to Marion for me."

"Will do. And don't forget, Nathan should be making his rounds soon. I don't think Roger's going to bed 'til after 2, so if you need anything…"

"I know, I know." Relena knew, alright. She was never without her babysitters. She hated being reminded of this nearly every night, yet she didn't let her irritation show; Steve was just doing his job, and he was naturally very concerned about her. At least she knew he cared.

"And don't stay up too late… although I guess that really won't matter 'til Monday… But you should get your beauty sleep while you can… not that you really need that either…"

"Does he babble on like this all the time?" Wufei asked.

Relena shook her head, pushing the head of her security team toward the door. "_Goodnight,_ Steve."

"Heh, goodnight, Relena. See ya, Chang."

Relena closed the door with a sigh. "It's just because he worries too much," Relena explained, answering Wufei's question. "I think somewhere along the line, he decided to adopt himself as my older brother – at least while Milliardo is on Mars."

"You're lucky to have him. He's one of the best."

Relena smiled. "Let's move the couch back."

In the silence that followed, Wufei found himself growing acutely uncomfortable. It was getting late – much later than he had intending on staying. Yet despite the spontaneity of the evening's events, for the most part, he had found it… a pleasant experience. Best end it now, before he said or did anything he would regret later.

"Relena, I should go too…" He hadn't meant that to sound so petulant.

"Oh, of course. I didn't mean to keep you so long." She smiled, walking with him to the door. She hoped she had kept the disappointment out of her voice. "Thanks again for everything. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." He hesitated, turning to look at her before he opened the door. If he hadn't paused, if he had said goodbye and kept walking, then Relena wouldn't have done what she did. But as it was, with his expression such a heart wrenching mix of childlike sadness and mature resolve, she just couldn't help herself.

Taking just a few steps forward, Relena found herself reaching for him, looping her arms around his neck, pulling him close into an embrace. "Goodnight, Wufei," she whispered close against his ear.

Wufei was too stunned to move at first, a sudden overwhelming panic clenching his throat and making it impossible to speak. Yet he felt his arms closing about her slender frame, holding her tight against him.

When she at last pulled away, he made no effort to stay her. He merely dipped his head in farewell, hastily making his exit. He found it difficult to maintain a calm pace as he walked the hallway toward the stairs, not wanting to alarm whoever might be watching the security cameras, yet he made it to the lobby in near record time.

It was not until he was in the safety of his own apartment that he allowed himself to relax, sagging into the worn cushions of his own sofa. Yet his relief did not last long. His mind kept replaying the night's events – and he could still imagine he felt the warmth of her skin against his. It was too much.

Jumping up, he headed for the shower. One way or another, this would have to be settled. Perhaps after a good night's sleep – or at least, after what little sleep he might get – he might be able to think of a way to handle this. If not… perhaps he could find out where Heero had managed to disappear to for all those years.


	17. Open Hearts, Closed Minds

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Seventeen

Open Hearts, Closed Minds

* * *

And the story continues. 

I am very happy to have this chapter finished. There's a scene between Sally and Wufei that I had been looking forward to writing for a very long time.  
I hope it turned out okay.  
Lots of conversations in this chapter! Lady Une stops in to say hello... And for anyone wondering:  
_crullers_ are long sticks of bread (kinda like french bread) and _congee_ is like turkey stew. It's a traditional Chinese breakfast...  
Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and look forward to the next one!

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Wufei woke up early. The morning light was still somber and grey when he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He had managed to sleep well enough, despite his plaguing thoughts about Relena. Her smile had even haunted his dreams.

Not bothering with a light as he stepped out of bed, he made his way toward the bathroom. He stopped at the sink, hunching over to stare at the mirror. Seeing his reflection, he knew his thoughts were finally clear. Today was the day for things to change. He was going to tell her, consequences be damned.

Getting dressed for some quick exercises in the park, he could think of nothing but Relena. He didn't know quite what to say to her, not exactly – and there was no telling what her reaction might be. He had not been around her long enough to know how she dealt with people. As nice as she had been to him over the last few days, a part of him still wondered if that was just her status quo. She was nice to everyone, why should he be an exception? Yet he had to tell her, if only for peace of mind. Being so close to her while she remained oblivious to the feelings she stirred in him would be unbearable.

Heading for the door, he noted he still had the keys to Heero's bike. It was still too early to wake Sally; he would take care of that as soon as he returned from the park. Then, it would be off to Relena's.

* * *

Sally opened her eyes and smiled, drifting back into a half sleep as she stretched a little, squeezing the warm body lying next to her. Heero complied to Sally's movements, folding an arm around her as her head came to rest against his shoulder. He had been awake for some time, content to merely watch her in her sleep; but now the sun was well above the horizon, and his stomach was reminding him of the promise she'd made. He was debating whether or not he should wake her when a very audible growl escaped his belly.

Sally peered up at him, her bleary eyes doing their best to focus in the morning light. "Hungry?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Heero smiled, embarrassed. "Just didn't want you to forget."

Sally chuckled, snuggling against his chest once more. "Alright, I'll get up in a minute."

Heero was about to protest, but before he could do so, there was a knock at the door.

Sally moaned. "Go away," she huffed.

"Want me to get it?"

"No no, I'll get up…"

Neither moved as Sally continued to lay there, content in the stillness. It was only a moment before that stillness was broken, however, when their visitor began to pound.

With a grunt, Sally threw back the covers and stomped toward the door, leaving Heero to stare after her. He absently wondered if he could get away with lying there until breakfast was ready.

It was hard for Sally to keep her eyes open as she made her way to the door. She had been sleeping so soundly, she felt she could spend the rest of her vacation in bed. Opening the door even as another series of knocks began, she wondered what it was that could be so important.

"Come on, woman! You've been on vacation less than a week, and you're already a mess!"

The sound of his voice immediately opened her bleary eyes, a cold knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. "Wufei."

"What happened to getting up before dawn, morning jogs in the park, that sort of thing? It's after 8. You keep this up, I'll have to drag you to work on Monday."

"Wufei, why are you—"

"Here," he said, thrusting his fist at her, from which dangled a small set of keys. "You'll get these to Yuy, right?"

Momentarily dumbfounded, Sally nodded meekly, slowly holding out a hand to take the keys from him. "Right," she said finally, anxious to get rid of him.

Wufei shook his head. "You disappoint me, Sally. Even your apartment's messy. You've got things thrown all over—"

"It's nothing," she blurted, moving to block the door as Wufei began to step forward, but it was already too late. She could tell by the expression on his face that his eyes had caught something. Turning to glance back, she saw what it was: Heero's jacket, sprawled over the couch. Wufei had seen it enough times to recognize it instantly – afterall, Heero was rarely seen without it. So how was she to explain why it was now in her possession?

"I see." Wufei's voice was whisper quiet, yet it gave Sally chills with its intensity. "You move quick, don't you think? Wasn't it just yesterday you had your first date?"

Every word was clipped short, his Mandarin accent jutting in. It was a sign of just how upset he was. Sally didn't want to fight with him, but it was difficult to keep her own anger in check in the face of his implications.

"Wufei, calm down. It's not at all what you—"

"What I think? That my partner went behind my back and slept with—"

"Keep your voice down!" Sally commanded, her face red with anger. "I did _not_ go behind your back and I did _not_ sleep with anyone!"

Wufei's glare was deadly. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Whether he's here or not, I don't think this is any business of yours."

"Business? I'm your partner! So is _he!_ That's exactly the problem!"

"Wufei, the only _problem_ is that you're too selfish or too arrogant to let me handle my own life!"

"We work together, Sally. My life depends on you. I can't have a partner who isn't reliable—"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does if I can't trust you to be professional!"

Sally had had enough. "Get out."

"You're being irresponsible!"

"Irresponsible! Wufei, you can't make my decisions for me!" Sally's anger was swelling. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then start acting like an adult!"

"And be an emotional _ice cube?_ Is that your definition? No thank you!" It was years of pent up rage and frustration that made her speak her next words: "I think you're just upset because I never slept with _you!_"

Wufei was silent. His eyes shifted past her for a moment before meeting hers with a hard look. Then, without a word, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Sally stared at the door in disbelief. Had that really happened? Had she really said that? She became aware of a presence standing next to her, and immediately sank into an open embrace. Heero held her close, calming her as he thought over what he had just heard. "You're probably right, you know," he said finally, once Sally had stopped trembling.

"About what?" she murmured against his chest.

"About him… wanting you."

Sally pulled back, looking up at Heero with confusion.

"I don't think he would ever admit it," he began, "but I think Wufei's been holding back all these years, denying that he's had feelings for you."

Sally stared at him, incredulous. "No way."

"From what he said just now," he continued, ignoring her disbelief, "I'd say he was probably afraid of what a relationship would do to your friendship, as well as your partnership. But in the end, it was his own cowardice that kept him from saying anything. He just covered that up with logic."

Sally was still staring. "You really think so?"

Heero looked down at her, nodding. "I bet that's why he was so hurt. It was the reality of seeing you with another – the realization that he will never have you."

Sally sighed, her head sinking back to Heero's chest. "That just doesn't make any sense."

"Trust me. Once he gets over the fact that he can't control everything, he'll be okay. In the meantime…" As if on cue, Heero's stomach gave another loud groan.

Sally smiled. "How 'bout some breakfast?"

* * *

Wufei could not believe the gall of that woman. How could she? She barely knew Yuy, had hardly spoken with him in the little time he had been around, and yet…

His anger was threatening to boil over. He had to get out of there, out of his apartment, out of his building. Before he knew it, he was in his Jeep, tires squealing as he peeled out of the parking lot. He didn't know where he was going; he just needed to drive.

The soft morning light had intensified to a glare when Wufei first caught the scent of something tantalizingly familiar wafting on the breeze. Two blocks later, he found the source.

Amidst an influx of traffic and pedestrians, the street was choked with venders tending booths filled with steaming pots, rainbows of fruits and vegetables, meats, beverages, and merchandise. He smiled as he listened to buyers and sellers haggling over prices in a language he heard spoken less and less beneath signs brightly colored with thick strokes of kanji. It was Chinatown, and it was just what he needed to relax.

On the next street, he spotted a tea house boasting tall windows and food smells that made his mouth water. Feeling his stomach giving an anticipatory murmur, he opted to try it out.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. There weren't many people around, and it seemed very quiet: it was perfect. Taking a seat at a table by the windows, Wufei looked around as he waited. He caught a smile from the elderly woman behind the counter as she looked him over. Casting his glance out the window at the shops across the street, Wufei paid the woman no mind. Thus, he was startled by the much younger sounding feminine voice that greeted him to take his order.

"May I get you a drink? We have many kinds of tea."

Wufei looked up into dark eyes that mirrored his own, set beautifully upon a face of porcelain, sparkling over the pink curves of a smiling mouth. Her Mandarin was perfect – polite and formal. Her dark hair was tied simply at her nape, leaving the silken rope to hang well past her waist. It was apparent from the readiness of her smile and the interest in her gaze that she was being more than just an attentive waitress.

"Green tea," Wufei replied simply, his eyes returning to the view.

"Would you like some breakfast?" the girl continued, unfazed by his apparent lack of interest. "We have fresh crullers and congee, if you would like."

Wufei nodded, his gaze still directed out the window. "Sounds good."

The girl bowed politely before leaving Wufei alone with his thoughts.

While the more dangerous elements of Wufei's rage had subsided, he was still left with the feelings of a fundamental disquiet, like a pebble in his shoe on a long journey. He couldn't deny that Sally's words had hurt him, surely as a blow delivered by a strong enemy. Yet the worst of it was, a small part of him acknowledged her words to be true.

His solitude was interrupted again as the waitress returned, binging him his tea and breakfast. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked, peering at him through her thick veil of lashes.

"I'm fine."

Again, she bowed and let him be. He watched as she walked away, his eyes captivated by the swing of her long ponytail. _It should be honey blonde,_ he mused.

Shaking his head, he took a sip of tea. He remembered back to the days when he had first joined Preventers, when the world was filled with the chaos of confused soldiers and aristocrats who refused to change. Sally had been much wilder then, her every effort aimed toward cementing the fragile peace that had begun to settle like newly fallen snow. In those days, he had loved her. It had been just as Heero had surmised only yesterday – he had dreamt of nothing but being with Sally, making her his wife, raising their children. There was a time when he felt nothing could make him happier than to see that dream come true.

So why hadn't he acted on it?

He tore into his crullers, trying to remember what it was that had stopped him. He supposed it was the very thing he had lectured her about that morning – he didn't want to ruin their working relationship. And at the time, he hadn't thought she'd felt anything in return. He had agonized over the idea of him telling her his feelings for her, the image of her laughing in his face filling him with dread. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if she'd rejected him, and he was too fond of their friendship to risk it.

In other words, he was a coward.

He realized his feelings for Sally had never really faded. _He had forced them to disappear._ By the time she had made her feelings known to him, he had already convinced himself that it was all just a matter of circumstance – men and women who worked closely had a natural tendency toward attraction, but it didn't really mean anything. It had no basis. Outside of work, their relationship would fizzle, the attraction would be gone. He felt sure it would only be a matter of time before she realized this as well.

Except she hadn't. And now she was moving on to someone else, and he felt like crap.

Wufei sighed, dipping into his congee. He thought back to all those times he had almost given in to her persistence, but held himself back, convinced that it would never work. He'd never thought about how much she must have suffered because of his cowardice. He hadn't been fair at all.

He swallowed, the smell of his breakfast suddenly making him ill. He understood he had wasted his chance with Sally. Fine. He could live with that. Afterall, she deserved to be happy. Maybe with Heero…

The waitress visited again, bringing him more tea. Wufei hardly noticed as she switched his empty cup for the full one, eyes intent on his congee. "Is anything wrong?" she asked, her light tones of Mandarin almost musical. "You seem very upset about something."

Looking up into her concerned eyes, he was suddenly struck by just how much he missed Relena. The image of a rain-soaked Heero appeared in his mind's eye, the words he had spoken that day echoing in his head: _What are you going to do the next time a woman like Sally comes along?_

He suddenly had a very pressing sense that there was somewhere else he needed to be. "It's nothing," he said, foregoing his native tongue as an uncharacteristic smile graced his lips. "I was just thinking about someone."

* * *

Relena sat with her legs stretched out on the couch, thumbing through the morning paper. She was having trouble concentrating, however; her attention kept wandering toward her window, then her clock – and every time she heard the slightest noise, her expectant gaze darted to her door. Taking a sip of her coffee, she tried again to focus on the column she was reading – the same one she had been trying to read for half an hour – before realizing that she was again staring at her front door. It was hopeless. _Why don't you just go over there?_ she asked herself. _It's just across the street…_ But no, she didn't want to do that. Not after she had practically dragged him up there last night, not to mention the hug she'd given him…

She chided herself. She had finally realized her feelings for Wufei, told herself that a possible relationship with him was definitely worth a try… So why was she being so hesitant? Standing to look out her window at the building across the street, the answer finally came to her: it was Sally. She was not sure how her friend would react to her suddenly taking an interest in Wufei, when Sally herself had been pursuing him for the last few years. Of course, after Heero's visit the day before…

Relena sighed, hating her own indecisiveness. The only way to solve this would be to go over there and talk to Sally personally. Then, and only then, would she be able to iron out all the kinks of the matter once and for all. Eyes drifting to the eighth floor of the opposite building, Relena knew she had to speak with Sally before she saw Wufei. That way, she could tell him everything with a clear conscience.

Smiling now that she had a plan of action, Relena danced over to the phone to call Sally. She scowled when all she got was a busy signal. "You should have call waiting!" Relena yelled, hanging up with a violent press of the receiver. Sighing again, Relena got up. She couldn't just sit there. She would start to get ready – one way or the other, she was going to speak with Sally Po, even if it meant busting down her door.

* * *

Sally hung up the phone with a dejected sigh. She had been trying to get ahold of Wufei for over an hour. She hated what she had said to him, even if Heero thought it was true. Partners – or rather, good friends – shouldn't let things like this keep them apart.

Looking around her empty apartment, she wished Heero were there to give her some sage advice. Of course, he had to leave right after breakfast. Lady Une was supposed to drop by his place later that morning to review the details of the security program he was working on for Preventers.

When the phone rang a moment later, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "H-hello?"

"Sally. You ok?"

Sally let out a breath. "I'm fine, Heero." Already she was grinning like an idiot. "What's up?"

There was a slight pause. "I shouldn't be long with Une… How about lunch later?"

"Well, I think I could squeeze that into my schedule…"

"Can you cook for me again?"

"Cook for you? Are you sure? It might be safer to eat out."

She could sense Heero's smile. "I've sampled enough restaurants around here to know that isn't the case. Anything you make will be fine."

"Alright, Heero. I'll cook."

"Good. I see you in a couple hours."

Even with such a short conversation, she felt better after talking with Heero. And the prospect of seeing him again so soon was more than enough to lift her spirits. Thinking of what she could make for lunch, she made her way to the kitchen, humming as she checked her ingredients. She was still thinking of the possibilities when she heard a knock at the door.

Hoping against hope that it might be Wufei, she rushed to open the portal. Her disappointment about who it was not quickly gave way to surprise in seeing who it was.

Lady Une noted the mixture of emotions that flickered across Sally's features with interest, greeting her friend with a warm smile. "Well, can't you invite me in?"

"Of course! Come on in. I just never would have expected you."

"Well, I was in the area…" Une's eyes surveyed the apartment as she entered, taking in Sally's new setup. This was the first time she had actually seen where she and Wufei had been assigned. "I like what you've done with the place," she remarked, passing by the pictures that graced Sally's living room walls. She had seen them many times before, yet she never tired of looking. Her favorite was an 8x10 perched on a table by the sofa. It depicted Sally, herself, and Lucretzia Noin, all dressed in their brand new Preventer uniforms. She smiled at the memory. It had been taken the very day their organization had become official.

"Want some coffee or anything?" Sally offered

"Actually, some tea would be nice."

Sally nodded, ducking into the kitchen. Une followed her a moment later, pausing to admire the view from the window. Upon entering the kitchen, Une was surprised to see Sally merrily tending to her task, smiling and even humming as she did so. "You look happy," she began, smiling herself now as she sat at the kitchen's small table. "Did something finally happen between you and Wufei?"

The mention of that name was like a sudden weight on Sally's shoulders. Her mood soured immediately. "No. Well, yeah, kinda. Actually, he's quite upset with me at the moment."

Une frowned. "Really? What happened?"

Sally released a heavy sigh. "We had a little… misunderstanding this morning." Sally shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe, in some ways, he was right."

Une waited patiently as Sally finished pouring the tea, taking a mug as Sally sat across from her. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this," Sally began, feeling flustered in the presence of her friend, who was also her superior at work.

"Well don't keep me in suspense! It can't be any worse than the things you two have squabbled over before."

Sally averted her gaze, inwardly cringing.

"Sally?" Une's mirth was fast disappearing. "Sally, say something. What is it?"

She hesitated. "He saw… He saw—" Sally stopped, searching for a way to tell her without really telling her. "Someone was here this morning, and Wufei happened to drop by… It was just a misunderstanding."

"You said that." Une quietly sipped her tea. "So who was this 'someone?' I can't see Wufei so easily upset over something like that… unless, it was another man."

Sally stared into her mug, finally giving a nod.

"Anyone I know?"

Sally considered. When at last she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "It was Heero."

Une regarded her friend. She knew she was far too upset for it to be something that simple. "Go on."

Sally gave a long sigh. "Heero… he spent the night last night, and Wufei… Wufei came by this morning and realized he was here, and... Oh, God, I don't know what to do. I really think I'm in love, but Wufei—" Sally's cheeks were hot from her confession. She really didn't mean to spill all of it.

Une stared at her from across the table, tea forgotten, mouth agape. "In love – with Heero? Heero _Yuy?_"

Sally nodded.

"Wha-- When did this happen?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Just over these last few days… I don't know. We had dinner Monday night. After that… it just happened. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."

"What about Relena? Does she know?"

"I'm not sure. But Heero said not to worry about it. He said he already had a talk with her."

"That's incredible." Une had finally regained enough control of herself to take another sip of tea. "I never would have thought… But about Wufei. You say he saw you?"

Again, the smile left Sally's face. "He saw Heero's jacket. It was lying on the couch. Next thing I know, he's screaming at me, telling me it's unprofessional, and it'll just make things awkward at work. But I think Wufei's the only one who feels awkward." Sally's fingers traced the rim of her mug. "He accused me of sleeping with Heero, like I was some tramp off the street. He was so angry, I thought his head would explode."

Une's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, I'm sure it must have been quite a shock for him. Afterall, he's your partner. You two have been awfully close these last four years." Une paused, voicing something she had silently been thinking for quite some time. "It could be that you unknowingly trampled on some deeper feelings Wufei might have had for you. Otherwise, I don't think he'd feel so hurt."

Une met Sally's look of shock with unflinching eyes. Sally released a sigh, slumping forward on the table. "That's what Heero said," she murmured. "But if that were true, then why didn't he ever say anything?" Sally sat up now, her own hurt and confusion evident. "It's not like he didn't know how _I_ felt. I gave him plenty of opportunities to say something, but he just snubbed me off, making me feel guilty for practically obsessing over him!"

Une could see that Sally's anger was returning, and not without reason. Yet this was not a fire that she wanted to fuel. She needed her top officers to at least be civil with each other. "Wufei is a man of great deliberation. I can't say for sure what his reasons were, but he was probably unsure of the consequences a relationship with you might bring. Love is a very delicate and uncertain thing, and you two have had some pretty rocky times."

Sally's anger dissipated, replaced by something darker. "So then, he was afraid." The comment was more to herself than to Une. "Ok. If that's the case, then at least I know how to talk to him." She paused. "If I can ever get ahold of him."

"Don't worry, he can't hide from you forever. Besides, we could always kidnap him and throw him into an interrogation room. That way, he would have no choice but to listen to you."

Sally eyed her friend. "You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind. But Sally, Wufei is right about one thing. Relationships in the workplace can be a very tough thing, especially with a job like ours."

"Oh, Une, that's the last thing I want to hear. I know what I'm getting into. Why can't I just get a 'Congratulations, I'm happy for you?'"

Une smiled. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. There, feel better now?"

Sally laughed. "Not hardly." Just as her anxiety was easing, the phone rang. Sally got up immediately, answering on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Are you alright, Sally? You sound rather tense."

"Oh, Relena." Sally released a pent up breath. "I'm fine. What's on your mind?"

She felt Relena hesitate. "I need to talk to you – as soon as possible. Can you meet me right now?"

"Right now? Well…" Sally gave a pleading glance at Une. The woman gave a knowing smile.

"I should be going anyway. I've got that appointment with Heero."

Sally thanked her, then turned back to Relena. "Okay, I can meet you, but where?"

"Just stay put. I'll be over in a couple minutes." The phone went dead before she could protest.

"Sounds like Relena's got troubles of her own." Une spoke matter-of-factly, but Sally knew she was digging to see what else her friend knew.

Suddenly, Sally's eyes lit up. "I think you're right, Une. And I think they might be centered around a certain Chinese man I know."

* * *

The warmth of the sun mixed with the cool breeze that flowed through his open windows had done much to calm Wufei's mood. Yet as he neared the familiar intersection of Walnut Avenue, he was faced with a new and growing anxiety: that of facing Miss Relena Darlian.

He parked on the side of her building, then did his best to walk at a normal pace inside. As he started up the stairs, all he could think about was her smiling face, and what he would say to her once he got there. _Relena, I like you. Relena, I care for you. I want you to be more than just a friend. Relena… Relena… Relena…_ He wasn't going to be afraid anymore. This was a chance he wanted to take.

Halfway up the stairs, he heard a man laughing. Yet it was not a laughter of mirth; it was one of secrets. Instinctively, he slowed his pace, intent on listening. He could discern two voices, both little more than echoed whispers coming from above, yet he was almost certain he recognized one. It was a voice heard only once and briefly, but it's low, guttural tone was quite distinct.

He climbed higher, straining to keep quiet lest the echoes of his footsteps betray him. He leaned forward, peering between the railings to get a glimpse of the speakers – but it was useless. He stopped at the sixth floor landing, his breathing soft and shallow as he listened. They were very close now, almost directly above him. Yet still, it was difficult to make out their words.

"…I have to know what he's planning."

"I'm on it, sir."

"In the meantime, focus your manpower on Darlian."

Wufei's marrow froze in his bones.

"How many are covering her?"

"Twelve in the vicinity," the second man answered, the voice Wufei did not recognize. "We've posted twenty-five along the outskirts, listening for intel in the surrounding towns."

Wufei silently cursed. Who the hell were these guys? And what where they planning? If it involved Relena…

Flattening himself against the wall, Wufei began climbing once again.

"Good. Make sure she's watched 24/7. And don't neglect the apartment. I have a feeling—"

Wufei was halfway to the seventh floor when the conversation abruptly ceased. They were on to him. Not wanting them to get away, he launched himself up toward the next landing. He did not hear the other man come down to meet him. He only saw the barrel of a custom made Jericho, aimed point blank at his face.


	18. Betrayl

The Grass is Always Greener... 

Part Eighteen

Betrayl

* * *

Yay! Chapter 18! Lots of confrontation in this chapter. It was pretty fun to write.  
Sorry it took a while to get this one out, but I'm still writing this story one word to the next -- meaning I have no idea what happens next. ;  
But hey, that's half the fun, right? he he... --; 

Much thanks to those who have reviewed -- your comments mean everything to me.  
Also, RedLion2, in answer to your question -- I decided to write 5xR fandom from the getgo.  
I love 1xR stories, but at the time it seemed like everyone was doing them, and I just had to be different.  
(Once I get around to tidying up the fics stored on my hard drive, you'll see just how different...)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone! And don't forget to review!

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Wufei froze, glaring at the gun's owner.

Slate grey eyes flickered between confusion and rage for only a moment, falling into their usual state of cool indifference as Nathan Gale registered at whom his gun was pointed. Backing off, he replaced the gun into his shoulder holster. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize it was you."

Wufei's glare remained deadly. "What are you doing here? And who were you talking to?"

Nathan's jaw flexed. "Routine security check, sir. I was speaking with a UES officer regarding Miss Darlian's security, sir."

He rattled off the details as though being interrogated by an army drill sergeant. Wufei's scowl deepened, his eyes darting up the stairs. "Where is he now?"

Nathan hesitated only a moment. "We thought we heard someone above us, sir. He went to check it out."

The fire in the pit of Wufei's stomach screamed that he was lying, but as of yet, he had nothing to base it on. "Tell me his name," Wufei seethed, his knuckles turning white where he gripped the iron railing.

Nathan remained calm. "Ferdinand Santiago, First Security Officer of Section 4."

Wufei grunted. "Very well. I'll have a talk with him later." Wufei said nothing more, turning to exit onto the seventh floor.

What the hell was that? Why can't they keep a Preventer on Relena's security team? At least they should look more closely into these people's backgrounds. Who the hell is Nathan Gale, anyway? He'd never heard of him before, and he sure as hell didn't think he got his position through protocol.

Wufei blazed down the hallway, blind to all but his destination. With these questions careening through his mind, it was all he could do to keep from breaking down the door instead of knocking.

Roger opened the portal almost immediately. The man could sense Wufei's fury, and wasted no time on a greeting. "Mr. Chang, what happened?"

Wufei stepped past him into the living room/work area, eyes intent. Steve was not there. "Do you know where your partners are?" he fumed.

Roger took a breath. "Nathan's making his rounds, doing a security check. Steve went out with Relena a minute ago. You just missed—"

"I need a list of all the UES employees who either work here or have access to the building. Can you get that for me?"

"Y-yes, sir. It'll just take a minute."

Wufei paced while Roger sat at his computer, typing in the necessary information for his search. True to his word, it was only a few minutes before Wufei had a printout of the list in his hand. "I don't see him on here."

Roger gave a puzzled look, swiveling around in his chair. "Who?"

"Ferdinand Santiago…" Wufei finished scanning the first page, flipped to the second, scanned, flipped to the third, scanned – "Found him." Just as Nathan had said, Ferdinand Santiago was listed as being First Security Officer of Section 4, responsible mainly for video surveillance throughout the building. "Pull up this guy's ID," Wufei growled.

Roger complied immediately, fingers at the ready. He couldn't help but smile a little. As nice as it was when things were calm, he had been getting rather bored with nothing important enough to get his adrenaline going.

A moment later, Wufei was looking at the stats and photo of an average looking man; 5'10", tan skin, dusky reddish brown hair, brown eyes, 165 lbs. "Is he on duty right now?"

Roger tapped a few keys. "Yes, sir. His office is in the basement."

"Get him on the phone."

Roger pulled up the videophone on his computer, already networked with the building's security system. In seconds, Wufei was looking at the man in question. He hunched over the table, too aggravated to sit.

"You're Ferdinand Santiago?" Wufei snapped, ignoring all formalities.

The man looked confused. "Yes, sir. First Security Off—"

"Have you left your office at all during the last half hour?"

The man seemed wary now, eyeing Wufei like a timid man might watch a caged beast. "What are your credentials?"

Wufei huffed, reaching to show the badge he kept on him at all times. "Preventer Agent Chang, head of diplomat security; now have you left your office in the last half hour?"

The man took a moment, seemingly processing his thoughts before answering. "Yes, sir. I just returned from a routine security check up through the north stairwell."

"See anything?"

"No, sir."

"Talk to anyone?"

"Yes, sir. I met Agent Gale around the eighth floor."

"How long ago?"

His answer was immediate: "Five minutes, sir."

Wufei's fists were tight. "What did you talk about?"

The man took a breath. "It was a matter of Ms. Darlian's security. He just wanted to ensure that everything is running smoothly, and that we are well prepared in case anything should happen. However, I was not able to finish my conversation with him, because I thought I heard someone above us and went to check things out. It was nothing of concern, so I returned here, to my office."

Wufei's jaw flexed, his every muscle wound tight. It sounded like a well rehearsed speech, yet it fit with everything Nathan had said. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right somehow. Santiago wore a smug look, as though daring him to ask more.

"That's all for now," Wufei gritted, terminating the link.

Roger shook his head. "Still don't trust him, eh?" Of course, he could intuit this whole episode somehow revolved around Nathan.

Wufei left the table to again pace about the cluttered room.

Roger followed him with his eyes. "I told you, he's a respectable guy. We've never had a problem in the years that I've worked with him."

"Yes, but who is he? Where did he come from? How did he get here?"

"You know, you could just ask him yourself. I don't think he'd mind a chat with a guy he idolizes."

Wufei paused to give him a look, rousing a laugh from Roger, then continued his pacing. "It can't be from him. I have to find out from documented sources—"

"You mean, sources you trust?

Wufei stopped his pacing, giving a nod.

"Well," Roger sighed, leaning back in his plush, ergonomic chair, "why don't you patch into the network and see what you can find? There should be plenty of files on him if he's served in the military all these years."

"They could be falsified."

"So you'll dig deeper. You know what they say," Roger drawled, his eyes sparkling with conspiracy, "there's more than one way to skin a cat."

"Not if the cat stays one step ahead of you." Wufei considered, giving Roger a pointed look. "You seem awfully calm about all this. Do you trust him?"

Roger thought for a moment, then gave a shrug. "I'll admit, the guy's a little weird sometimes. But he's still a good guy."

"But would you trust him with your life?" Wufei pressed.

Roger didn't respond immediately, mulling over the possibilities. Finally, a smile overtook him as he replied, "Yes, I would."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Relena felt sick with worry. Standing outside Sally's apartment, she cast an apprehensive glance at the door behind her before raising her hand to knock. The portal flew open with unexpected quickness, momentarily banishing her fear the way a lightning bolt can momentarily banish the night.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Sally chimed, greeting her with a warm smile. The smile did nothing to ease her worries, however; her hands felt icy and damp. She gave a short bow as she entered, discreetly wiping her palms against her dress.

"So what's with the urgency?" Sally asked, motioning for Relena to take a seat on the couch. "It's nothing bad, I hope?"

"No no, I… uh…" Relena took a seat, trying to ignore the agitated rhythms of her heart. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry, and her tongue kept sticking to the roof of her mouth. She swallowed, trying to mentally calm herself and focus. Why was it so much easier speaking to a crowd of strangers than one on one with a friend?

_Just speak from the heart, and your passion will give your voice strength._ That had been one of Dorothy's drops of wisdom to her several years ago. Funny how she was always able to recall it in situations like these.

"Actually, Sally, there's something I must ask you."

There was something in her voice that caught Sally's attention, something that had captured millions in the past. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, I… What if I…" Relena sighed. Her eyes fell away again as she struggled to find the words.

Sally could tell how distraught she was, watching the girl fold and unfold her hands in her lap, tugging at the hem of the knee-length sundress she wore.

Focusing her thoughts, Relena finally met Sally's eyes, her voice even and firm when she spoke. "What if I told you that I was" – her fingers tightened – "in love with Wufei, and I wanted to keep seeing him beyond the scope of our bet?" The words came out in a sudden rush. Relena's cheeks were hot with embarrassment. That was the first time she had spoken those words out loud. _In love with Wufei…_

Sally was more than surprised by the girl's confession – even though she and Heero had all but guessed it the day before – but even more so by the torment she saw behind her sapphire eyes. This must have been something she'd been struggling with for quite some time.

Sally leaned forward, taking Relena's hands in her own. Her smile was warm and genuine. "I would say congratulations, I'm happy for you – and I wish you the best of luck."

Relena felt relief wash over her. "Really? But, I thought—"

"That I would be jealous?" Sally shook her head. "No. Well, maybe just a little bit. I can't say I never dreamt of being the first Mrs. Chang Wufei." Relena nearly choked at the implication. "But, Relena, I have my own confession to make." Relena listened, intent. "Heero and I… We're dating."

It was the strangest feeling – hearing that someone you had loved for so long was at last finding happiness in the arms of another, and yet somehow be able to genuinely share in the happiness they felt. "So that's it. I knew it was something, and truthfully, what else could it have been but you?"

"I don't—" Relena took Sally's hand in hers, giving her fingers a squeeze.

"You've changed him, Sally. Heero's not the same man he was a week ago. I noticed it when I spoke with him the other day. He was smiling, laughing. And he was more direct and open than I've ever known him to be."

Sally had no idea how to respond. She tried to laugh it off, but it sounded jittery in her ears. "I'm sure it's the same with Wufei. I bet he's crazy about you."

Relena sighed, letting Sally's fingers slip from her own as she once again pulled at the hem of her skirt. "I wish I knew."

Sally was taken aback. "You mean you're not sure?"

Relena shook her head, a pathetic gesture. "I haven't even told him how I feel. But that's why I wanted to talk with you – to make sure it would be okay."

"Oh, Relena. Even if I did have feelings for Wufei, you wouldn't need my permission to date him." Although Sally did know how she felt, thinking back to those first moments with Heero.

"I appreciate that, Sally. But really, today is the first day I've really wanted to tell him." She thought a moment. "It's the first day my mind has really been clear."

Sally was happy to see that the anxiety had vanished from her eyes, but thinking about the events of the morning, she began to feel uneasy herself. Knowing Wufei, he would be upset for quite a while – not the best circumstances to tell a person you're in love with them.

Sally reached forward, grasping Relena's hand. "I'm happy for you, I really am, Relena."

Relena laid her other hand on top of Sally's, sandwiching it in comfort. "What is it, Sally? Did something happen between you and Wufei?"

Sally gave a rueful grin. She should have known Relena could easily read her apprehension. "Before you do anything, let me have a talk with him first. I… need to set some things straight between us." Sally felt Relena's fingers tighten around hers, as though willing her to be strong. She gave a smile that she hoped was steady, along with a playful wink. "Don't worry, Relena. I'll put in a good word for you, as a way to break the ice between you two."

Relena flushed with embarrassment and excitement. She could hardly believe it. If things went well, her evening should be something to look forward to.

Sally was about to ask her if she wanted some tea when she suddenly stood up, grinning ear to ear.

"Come on, Sally. Let's go out."

"Out?" Sally panicked, checking the time. "But, I'm expecting Heero for lunch in about an hour—"

"That's perfect!" Relena exclaimed. "It'll only take a few minutes. I want to show you a little pastry shop down the street. You may not know it yet, but Heero has an insatiable sweet tooth."

"Believe me, I know," Sally muttered, getting to her feet.

"It's Heero's favorite place, but I've never told him where it is."

Sally shrugged on her jacket. "Why not?"

Relena turned, giving Sally a sly look. "Leverage. It was the surest way to get him to visit me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Roger's answer hadn't surprised him, only distressed him. It would be nice if he could believe that Nathan was a "good guy" and everything beneath the surface was fine. But Wufei could not shake the nagging feeling that something was out of place, and it seemed he was the only one willing to look for it.

Roger tried to assuage his fears, volunteering his services to help Wufei find his answers, but Wufei knew this was more a gesture of boredom than actual concern that something might truly be amiss.

"You were supposed to meet Relena, right? Isn't that why you're here?" The comment caught Wufei off guard, the mentioning of her name snapping him from his thoughts as though breaking him from a hypnotist's spell.

_Relena…_

"Where is she?" he heard himself ask, feeling the quickening of his pulse.

Roger couldn't entirely hide his smile. "Like I said, she left with Steve just a couple minutes before you got here. They went over to your building. I thought she was going to see you."

Wufei glanced out the windows, turned and shot toward the door, throwing a "Thanks" over his shoulder.

He was across the street in no time, parking his Jeep in the lot behind his building and using the back entrance rather than the main door facing Walnut Avenue. He passed the rows of mailboxes that lined the back hallway without a care, wondering if she might still be near. He hadn't been talking with Roger very long; it was possible she might still be in the building, perhaps in the lobby…

He heard the elevators chime open, spilling feminine laughter into the lobby ahead. "To be honest, I only agreed to the bet because I thought for sure I would win."

Wufei stopped short, instantly recognizing Sally's voice. He was in no mood to see her just now.

"I mean, Heero's quiet, sure, but compared to Wufei? Piece of cake!"

Wufei sparked to his name, edging closer to the wall so he could listen without being seen.

"I admit, I underestimated Heero."

That was Relena. What was she doing talking with Sally? And what were they talking about?

"I really thought he'd put up more of a fight."

"That just proves that I won the bet, fair and square."

"Does not!" Relena squealed.

"Though I have to give you credit for even getting through the door with Wufei. I was worried he might shut you out completely, and there would be no competition."

"He's not as bad as all that. He hasn't done half the things you said he would. I think you were just exaggerating to scare me off."

"Never!"

They laughed again as they exited the lobby to join Steve outside, neither of them noticing the shadow slumped against the wall behind them. Wufei hovered there for several moments, eyes pointed at the floor but seeing only Relena, laughing. Laughing at him.

The conversation replayed in his mind. A bet. This was all a bet? Is that why Relena…? Wufei clenched his teeth, fighting hard against the rising waves of nausea that threatened to consume him. His fists tightened at his sides, his entire body shaking as memories assaulted him, remembering the day Relena had first come to him with her basket of goodies, her insistence at coming in, the sudden invitation for ice cream… All this because of a bet? And Sally… He remembered her reply when he had asked her what Relena thought of her having dinner with Heero.

_Relena's not involved…_

They had set him up. And Heero, too. They were both toying with them. Like puppets. It was a game. Some sick, twisted game, and he was the fool. Oh, what a fool he had been. Anger spurred him forward, breaking his spell of disbelief. He took the elevator to the eighth floor, stepped into his apartment, and closed the door behind him. That was it. He would not play the fool any longer. He was through with Relena Dorlian.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sally plodded down the hall with heavy steps, shifting the box she held to fish out her key. She feared she may have gone overboard with what she bought, but the pastry shop Relena had taken her to was every bit as good as promised, and she felt she deserved the treats. It seemed Relena had enjoyed pointing out all of Heero's favorites – he was a sucker for anything with peaches – and she had given a few tips on Wufei's tastes as well.

She stopped outside her door, eyes intent on the portal facing hers. Une had been right: she and Wufei were no strangers to argument. But there was something about this one, that wild look in his eyes that she'd never seen before, that scared her, worried her more than any time in the past. "Wufei, where are you? Why must you always stray so far?"

She sighed, turning to her own apartment. She stole a look at her watch. With any luck, Heero would be there in half an hour.

Hurrying now, she put the pastries away and pulled out the ingredients for lunch. She had decided to keep it simple: lemon chicken and rice. Setting that to bake, she did what few dishes there were, cleaned up her living room (all the while telling herself she was not the perfectionist Wufei was) then refreshed herself. Satisfied, she returned to the kitchen. The chicken was coming along nicely, the aroma of simmering juices already filling the apartment.

Again, she checked her watch. She still had time. Not enough to relax, but too much to listen for his footsteps.

Going to the living room, she looked down at the table beside her couch. Next to a few framed photographs sat a stack of novels she had intended to read over her vacation. She had managed to start the first one, but the pages held no interest for her now. She turned a slow circle about the room, eyes roaming over all of the photos, books and knick knacks she had collected over the years. Each object held its own set of memories, documenting certain times in her life in a biography of paraphernalia.

She wondered absently at what kinds of things might represent Heero's memories.

Her gaze stopped at the window. It was smaller than she would have liked, but large enough to see a good portion of the city's western quarter. She went to it now, scanning the buildings in the distance. Below, cars filled the parking lot in perfect rows, rigid as any military formation. Her eyes fell to searching, roaming over each vehicle as though looking for something, though she herself was unsure of what – until she found it.

It was unmistakably his. He was the only one in the building who owned such a battered yet well kept Jeep. "Wufei!" As soon as the name left her lips, Sally was turning, running to her door. She flung it open, left it open, banged on the door across from hers. "Wufei! Wufei, open up, it's Sally! Come on, Wufei, please!"

Silence from within.

Sally felt her shoulders shaking from the force of her breath, fists clenched at her sides. She didn't know if she felt like screaming or sobbing. "Wufei!" she cried, again barraging his door, much as he had on hers that morning. "Wufei!"

At once, the door flew open, and she stood face to face with Wufei, the wrath in his features causing her to recoil. He said nothing, merely stared at her, as though waiting for a reason to pounce. Her heart fought madly within her chest, and she fought the urge to retreat to her doorway. "Wufei, I—"

"Enough!" His voice was like a thunderclap. "I've had enough of your lies and deceit."

Sally's eyes widened. Though she was looking at Wufei, her partner and dear friend, it felt as though she were facing some cruel and terrible stranger. Someone without an inkling of kindness. "Wufei?"

"You should tell Relena" – her name was barely a growl in his throat, his expression twisting into a contorted sneer – "I'm sorry your little game didn't work on me!"

Now Sally did take a step back, her thoughts too frantic to respond.

"Or maybe I should tell Heero what a fool he's being. That your relationship is a farce – an act!"

"Wufei… what are you saying?" Her voice seemed to evaporate in the stale hallway air, her legs threatening to dissolve beneath her.

Wufei straightened, eyes glittering like stones as he regarded her with nothing less than revulsion. "I'll be requesting a new partner when we return to work on Monday. Until then… just stay away from me." With that, he turned from her, slamming the door with such force that it echoed down the hallway.

Sally stood motionless for several seconds, not sure if she wanted to believe what had just happened. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong, and it was more than just his seeing Heero in her apartment that morning. As the numbness of her mind slowly began to digest his words, she realized what it must be. A game, he had said, a farce, an act. What did he mean by that? It couldn't have anything to do with her bet with Relena. No one else knew. Who could have told him…?

Sally stepped forward, fists pounding on his door anew. "Wufei? Wufei, let me in! We need to talk about this! It's not—" Her voice choked, cut off by her grief. "Wufei!"

Somewhere to her right, a door opened. Sally instinctively backed up, her tear stained eyes focusing on a slight, shadowy figure peering out of a doorway two apartments down. "Are you all right down there, young lady?" The woman adjusted her spectacles, a mixture of scolding and concern embedded in the heavy lines around her mouth. "I heard you two arguing just this morning."

Sally forced a smile, fighting back her tears. "It's nothing, ma'am. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Sally couldn't stand to give a polite goodbye, the force of her anguish spilling over. She hurried into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She barely made it to her couch before the weight of her grief consumed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had done his best to hurry his conversation with Lady Une, though his new boss – smirking as though she knew he was in a hurry – had insisted on running through everything twice. The security system he would soon be installing at Preventer HQ was flawless. He knew that. He and Duo both had attempted to hack it, and neither of them had fully succeeded. In his mind it was _fait accompli_. Une, for the most part, had agreed, stating that the major ESUN offices could benefit from a version of the program as well.

But that was all in the future. The one thing on his mind now was Sally and his getting to her.

He sped through the city, anxious to see her, heedless of stop lights and speed limits. What should have been a twenty minute ride, he did in ten, all the while imagining her smile when she would greet him, the feel of her arms when they would embrace. It was these thoughts that carried him, filling him with feelings he thought he would never be able to experience so completely.

This was why when he at last reached Sally's apartment, watched the door swing open with baited breath as tangy aromas spilled into the hallway, he could not immediately comprehend the sight of her ashen face nor the sullenness with which she greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling the blood drain from his own cheeks as he stepped across the portal.

"Come in, Heero," she ventured, giving a weak smile. "I'll try to explain."

He could tell that she'd been crying – quite violently, given the red rings around her dulled eyes. He followed her to the couch, doing his best to quell the rising anger within. Whatever the reason, he hated that something had made her cry. He hated himself for not being there to stop it.

She sighed, head bowed as though burdened with weight. "Let me tell you everything before you say anything. Okay?"

Her pale eyes flitted up to his, checking for his stiff nod of agreement.

Again she sighed. On impulse, he reached forward to take her hand. She held it, squeezing his fingers. "I spoke with Wufei."

Her voice cracked at the name. Heero felt his jaw tightening, felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

She swallowed, took a breath. "I don't know what's happened since this morning, but... something wasn't right. He said something about Relena playing a game with him, and…" Her face contorted with anguish for an instant, sobering before she continued. "He said he's requesting a new partner on Monday. Whatever this is… he doesn't want to see me anymore." She stared pointlessly at the couch, the emotion completely drained from her face.

"Did you tell him about the bet?" He had to struggle to force the words through clenched teeth.

Sally's questioning gaze rose to meet his. "My deal with Relena? No… Neither of us have said a word. There's no way he could know about that."

"Are you sure?"

Sally tried to think, but her mind felt too numb to process anything. "Pretty sure…"

"All right. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Heero was halfway to the door before she even realized he was off the couch. "Heero? Where are you going?"

"Just stay here." He left the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Heero gave a few quick knocks to Wufei's door, not bothering to pound. There were more effective ways of getting the door open.

"Wufei, open the door." He waited. Giving his voice the vocal equivalent of a death glare, Heero called again: "Open the door or I'll break it down."

A door opened, but it was not the one in front of him. Sending his gaze down the hall, he caught sight of an elderly woman adjusting her glasses at him. She said nothing, but let out a surprised "Oh!" when she caught his look, quickly ducking back into the safety of her apartment, the sound of her lock turning with a snap.

Heero's eyes returned to the door in front of him. He took a step back, focusing on the spot where his foot would land with enough force to kick the door in, when it suddenly opened for him, Wufei peering from the crack like a vigilante. "What do you want?"

Heero's fists were clenched tight at his sides. "Let me in." When he did not immediately step aside, Heero pushed his way forward, Wufei stepping back to give him a wide berth. As he shut the door, Heero noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a blank spot on the wall, obvious because it had been filled only two days ago by a decorative bamboo scroll. Eyes flicking to the right, he saw the small panda bear that had sat on top of the bookcase was also missing. He could only surmise that whatever anger Wufei held for Sally, he held for Relena as well.

"I hope you doing believe everything she's been telling you," Wufei sneered, half grinning. "She's just been lying. They've both been lying to us!"

There was something hysterical in Wufei's voice that made Heero pause. "Who told you this? What did you hear?"

Wufei made a mocking sound. "No one told me. I heard it from their own lips." Heero's gaze fixed upon Wufei's but the Chinese man could not hold it. All at once he seemed to crumple, sagging down onto his couch.

"I heard them in the lobby. They were arguing over who had won the bet. Something to do with how well they could trick us… or manipulate us." Wufei's head fell into his hands. "Should've seen this coming…"

Heero approached Wufei with curious frustration. He couldn't believe he was so quick to believe the negative, not only about Relena, but about Sally – his partner and friend of four years. "You're wrong, Wufei. They haven't been lying. You just don't understand."

"The hell I don't! You don't know what I heard!"

"Whatever you heard, it was only a piece of the truth. If you had any respect for them, you would realize that – not jump to all these worthless conclusions about people you're supposed to trust!"

"Don't lecture me about trust, Heero," Wufei spat, his anger spurring him to rise. "You've never given a damn about anyone but yourself."

Heero shifted with lightning quickness, his fist landing with a solid impact against Wufei's jaw. Wufei caught himself against the couch, one arm raised defensively as Heero glowered over him.

"I'm not the one running away."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, hands clenching into fists. "_Kisama!_" Wufei sprang off the couch, catching Heero about the waist. He shoved him backward, slamming him hard against the far wall. Wufei straightened, catching Heero by the lapels of his jacket. Heero broke the hold, again swinging his fist, but Wufei easily countered, grabbing Heero's wrist in a painful hold while pressing his forearm against Heero's trachea, effectively pinning him to the wall.

Neither of them moved. Finally, it was Wufei who spoke. "I don't care what you choose to believe. Be a fool if you want to. Just stay out of my business."

"You're the one who's being a fool, Wuf—" Heero winced as Wufei increased the pressure on his windpipe, the look in his eyes all but murderous.

Heero made no further move, and Wufei relented. "Just get out." Wufei refused to look at him, directing his anger at the far wall.

Heero thinned his lips but said nothing, taking slow steps toward the door. As he opened the door, hand on the knob, he paused, glancing back at Wufei's darkened countenance. "If you don't trust her," he stated, his tone measuring out the full implications of his words, "then you don't deserve her." Heero waited for no reply, shutting the door softly behind him.


	19. Suspicion

The Grass is Always Greener... Part Nineteen

Suspicion

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. As always, reviews/criticisms are much appreciated.  
Just a few more chapters to go...

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Roger P. Morgan leaned back in his chair, letting his toes swivel him from side to side. A pen danced among his fingers as he contemplated, wondering what it would take to ease the mind of agent Chang WuFei. 

Wufei's idiosyncrasies were well documented among the Preventer staff. Besides being one of the strictest, best organized, hardest working perfectionists in the agency, he had an infallible memory and a scary attention to detail. Nothing got by him, and his intuition was legendary. This made his insinuations against Nathan Gale all the more frightening.

Roger remembered Wufei's first reaction to Gale, though he had easily dismissed it. Nathan was no doubt intimidating to anyone. It was part of why he was on the team. When someone meets a person who looks as menacing as _The Terminator,_ a little reactionary unease is to be expected. But this business about secret meetings in the stairwell, a possible conspiracy to get at Relena… If it hadn't come from Chang, he would laugh it off as lunacy. But, it came from Chang; therefore, lunacy was not part of the equation.

Leaning forward, Roger began nosing through the security network. The easiest way to go about this was to obtain visual proof that there was no wrong doing. If he could simply find the video surveillance of the stairwell and show Wufei that it lined up exactly with what both Nathan and this Santiago fellow had claimed, perhaps it would be enough to quell his distrust. Roger smiled. Alas, some things were just too simple.

* * *

Wufei stared at the door long after it had shut. His fists were painfully tight at his sides, his entire body quivering with suppressed rage. Why did he have to be such a know-it-all? That's how it had always been with Heero, as though he were constantly waiting for everyone else to catch up with what he saw as obvious. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, but fought them off. Had the whole world gone _mad?_ Relena and Sally had been manipulating his emotions in the most malignant ways and Heero not only refused to believe him but had actually sided _with_ them, and _he_ was the fool? 

Nonsense. Utter. Non. Sense. And his head was throbbing.

Wufei forced himself to take a very deep breath and let it out slowly. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could think of to put his mind at ease. He felt like he was trapped in an M. C. Escher drawing, following paths that led into each other, winding in circles until all sense of convention was destroyed.

He walked to the center of his living room, forcing his hands to open and relax. His breathing continued in long, measured breaths, and he closed his eyes, letting the natural rhythms of his body carry him into the practiced stance he was so familiar with. Relena had deceived him, but Relena wasn't everything. He took a breath, his arms stretching up and out, then scooping down, and up again. He had barely noticed her for the past four years, why should any of that change now? He felt the weight of his body shift forward, then back, then forward again as his arms arced around him like branches caught in a breeze. He could forget her. He could do without her. He would just pretend the last four days had never happened.

That was it. Simple as that. He would forget her.

He took a few more steps in his dance of Tai Chi, arms shifting about as he focused on his movements. A face loomed in his mind's eye, dark eyes glaring at him. He scowled, blinking his eyes open. The last person he wanted to think about was Heero Yuy. He altered his stance, shifting into a more aggressive kata. Still, Heero's words wouldn't leave him alone, his final accusation echoing like a chorus in his head. "Trust Relena." He scoffed. "Why should I?" He launched himself into a series of kicks, his body twisting with momentum until he stopped, eyes facing his kitchen. He had spent his first evening with her there, cooking their dinner in that kitchen. He didn't have to think hard to remember the way her laughter echoed off the tile.

He spun around, determined to continue his movements, but her presence would not leave his mind. He thought of her warm blue eyes, her easy smile. Her smile had held no secrets, and though her eyes were capable of masking a few of her emotions, they held no traces of deceit. His arms fell to his sides as he straightened, remembering. Relena was no liar, yet he had been tricked. Just what had been their scheme, exactly?

He glanced around his apartment, feeling for the first time the loneliness that clung to every corner. It hadn't taken him long to get used to her company. He sighed, his gaze taking him to the window. It was impossible to keep himself from looking at the seventh floor, the position of her window etched into his memory. His eyes shifted to the left, narrowing as they locked onto the covered windows that hid her protection team. He felt his anger surging again, this time directed at Nathan Gale. In no time, he was settled at his kitchen table, fingertips clattering over the keyboard of his laptop. He couldn't forget Gale, nor the threat he posed, regardless of his feelings for Relena. He felt as though a monster were lurking very close to the Vice Foreign Minister – an invisible beast that had managed to bear its fangs without being noticed. If he didn't find a way to bring this beast out into the open, it would continue lurking until it landed its prey.

* * *

Heero closed the door with a sigh, his throat still aching. He hadn't expected Wufei's ferocity, but he felt he understood the reasons behind it. Unfortunately, it seemed Wufei still didn't realize it himself, and until he did, there was little Heero could do or say to help him. 

"What happened?" Sally's pale blue eyes were edged with concern as she looked him over, hands clasped anxiously in front of her.

His reply was more to himself than to her. "A disaster."

"What?"

He shook his head, taking her hand as he passed her to sit on the couch. He leaned back against the armrest, pulling her down to lie halfway on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. They stayed like that for several moments, Heero absently toying with the end of one of her braids as he rested, Sally contenting herself to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"He doesn't want to listen," he said finally.

He felt her sigh against him. It was a long moment before she spoke. "What did he say?" She sat up, looking him straight in the eye. Her expression told him not to hold anything back.

"He heard you and Relena in the lobby."

"When did—" Sally's eyes widened as she thought back, her demeanor shifting from confusion to fear. She remembered bits of what she had said. She'd been teasing Relena over who had won the bet – a point they soon decided was moot. _Oh, no._ "Relena… Does Relena know?"

There was the slightest hesitation before he answered. "I don't think he's ready to talk to her yet. Not even to accuse her."

Sally released a sigh of relief as she slumped against the couch. "So what do we do now? If he doesn't want to listen to the truth, then how do we—"

"Leave him alone. If he doesn't want our help, let's leave it at that."

Heero's tone was menacing. Just what had happened over there? "Heero?"

His eyes softened as he looked at her. He still couldn't believe how stupid Wufei could be. Yet in a way, he was grateful for his idiocy. Otherwise, he never would have let Sally pass him by. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

* * *

Relena stood outside her building, staring up at the slice of sky exposed between buildings. The weather was absolutely perfect, and the soft breeze felt warm against her skin. "I'm in the mood for cheesecake," she murmured, smiling a little as she pictured the dessert in her mind. 

"Excuse me?" Steve leaned toward her, arms full with the boxes of pastry she'd already purchased. He regarded her with a cynical eye. "I thought you always said it was Heero who made you buy all that sweet stuff."

She laughed, giving him a playful shove. "I only bought so much because I wanted to share. Or are you going to pretend I didn't see you drooling all over the display cases?"

Steve reddened, averting his gaze. "I was just admiring the designs in the whipped cream," he protested.

Relena shook her head. "Come on. Let's put these away, then we'll come back out. I want you to show me where your wife buys her cheesecake."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but let's take the car this time. It'll melt if we walk."

Relena scoffed. "I think that's an underhanded way of saying you're tired of walking."

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Roger watched the footage for a third time, still not convinced he wasn't imagining things. But there it was again. That flicker. Then suddenly, it was gone. 

All three computer monitors spread across Roger's desk held images of the northern stairwell where Wufei had had his encounter. Each monitor displayed multiple images, allowing him to view the footage from all 22 surveillance cameras simultaneously. The system was entirely digital, so it was easy to find exactly what he needed and watch it directly from the network. But he still could not explain what he was seeing.

Going back, he watched the footage again. Just as before, he saw Ferdinand Santiago enter the stairwell at the lobby, looking about as he was expected to do on a security check. Roger had followed his movements through the shifting camera angles all the way to the seventh floor, but that was not what he was interested in now. It was that strange flicker he saw on the third floor, like a shadow on the wall, though Santiago had already passed to the floor above. Roger focused, slowing the footage down to play frame by frame as he enlarged the picture to full screen. It was definitely a shadow in the shape of a man. It hovered there for a few frames, then suddenly blinked out of existence. Roger wiped a hand across his brow, smearing the sweat that had beaded there. A cold knot was forming in the pit of his stomach. If it weren't for that shadow, he might've been able to explain what happened on the seventh floor as a coincidental glitch. Now he was starting to wonder if Wufei had been right.

As before, he watched Santiago ascend past the seventh floor landing just as Nathan entered the stairwell. It wasn't as if they had planned the meeting, Roger told himself. It was very reasonable to say that their security checks merely crossed paths. It was also reasonable to assume this would happen often enough that a sort of working friendship might be forged between the two, despite Nathan's cold demeanor, and that it was only natural for such friends to stop and chat for a few moments. But then, wasn't it all just a little _too_ convenient?

It happened almost as soon as Nathan met up with Santiago, there on the stairs just past the seventh floor landing. The image from the camera above them – the only one that gave a full view of the pair – suddenly began to flicker. It was only a moment before the image gave way to static.

Roger sat back in his chair, sending his pen into acrobatics once again as he continued to watch the footage. On the bottom floor, Wufei entered the picture, casually jogging up several flights of stairs. On the fourth floor, he suddenly stopped, peering upward. Since there was no sound with the footage, Roger could only assume Wufei had heard something he didn't like. It was the only possibility given the agent's caution as he approached the seventh floor landing.

Roger set down his pen, leaning forward as he focused on the screen. He knew what he was about to see, but he still felt like he was missing something. Wufei was now on the sixth floor, easing his way up. The veil of static still covered the seventh floor, but now Nathan began a slow descent as Santiago emerged onto the eighth floor landing. He remembered hearing Santiago's excuse – he thought he heard someone above him and went to investigate – yet to Roger's eyes, it seemed as though he was much more concerned with the activity below him. It didn't make sense. He was about to give up when he saw something flash.

He immediately stopped the footage, rewinding it bit by bit. The flash happened again. It was something in Santiago's hand. Roger manipulated the footage until he got a clearer picture. It definitely wasn't a gun. It was more like… a palm computer. What did he need that for? Roger lapsed the footage forward again – and caught another anomaly. It was another flicker, a shadow on the steps leading to the eighth floor where Santiago stood. It was very light this time – too many floodlights – but peering closer, Roger could definitely see the grainy outline of a man's head and shoulders.

"A third man. There was a third man there."

Roger abruptly stood, pacing in front of his desk. His mind was racing with information. He just needed to sort it out properly. He was almost certain a third man had been there, but why? And why had they taken such pains to hide his presence? More importantly, _how_ had they done it?

Roger slowed down to think. It was a digital surveillance system. Outside interference was basically impossible. The only way to manipulate the onscreen image would be from the inside, through the main server in the surveillance office. But how would he control it?

The palm pilot. That had to be it. If Santiago networked into the main system, he could control it with that. Then all he would have to do is freeze the camera with a control image after he passed to another floor, thereby letting his visitor pass without being seen. It was the sort of thing espionage movies thrived on.

Now, he just needed to prove it. But that might prove a little risky… Roger sat back down, his fingers flying over the keyboard. In moments, he was looking at Santiago's daily work schedule. He was due for his lunch break in a few minutes, which would put him out of the office for an hour.

Roger hunched forward, tapping his pen against the desk. He wondered if Nathan and Santiago were working alone. If so, it would be easy to give some bogus reason to enter the main surveillance room. Otherwise, any attempt he made to investigate might be noticed, and he could endanger his safety – or even Relena's life. It was risky, but he needed definite proof that the system was being hacked from the inside.

He shut down his computer, locking it with his personal security code. He stood, snapping open the holster that hugged his left side. He pulled his modified glock, brows furrowing at the unwelcome weight in his hand. He didn't like guns. Technology was a far superior weapon. He checked the safety and pulled the clip – it was fully loaded, ready to go. "Right." He gritted his teeth as he replaced the gun into its holster, snapping it into place. He pulled his suit jacket off the back of his chair, shrugging into it as he stepped toward the door. He hesitated, looking back at his desk. Sighing, he walked back, yanking open the top drawer. Shuffling beneath scattered papers and folders, he found his extra clip and shoved it into his pocket, praying to God he wouldn't need it as he headed toward the door.

* * *

Wufei leaned back with a sigh, folding his arms across his chest. As expected, his search on Nathan Gale hadn't turned up anything that wasn't already in his official record. 

In AC 191, Gale had joined the army at age 17. After serving his military base for four years, he was dispatched for counter terrorism operations at locations throughout Europe, Asia, and South America. In AC 196, he entered training in the Special Operations Command where he became one of the top ranking soldiers in his division. From there, as Roger had said, he went to work for the UES, and was quickly assigned to Relena's protection team.

Leaning forward again, he set his fingers to work, this time searching for the name Ferdinand Santiago. After a few minutes, he was scanning his profile.

Unlike Gale, Santiago didn't officially join the military until AC 196, after Relena's new pacifist policies had begun to take full effect. Wufei scanned the details quickly, looking for his prior history. His heart sank when he read the words, printed in bold caps:

PRIOR HISTORY CLASSIFIED UNDER AMNESTY AGREEMENT ARTICLE 3 SECTION 2-201(4).

Wufei cursed under his breath. The amnesty agreement was serious business, agreed upon by nearly every country as a way to absolve those who fought against oppression as terrorists before Relena came in and united everyone. While it did seem fair to clear criminal acts against a criminal regime, in Wufei's eyes it was also a dangerous way to let unsavory elements mix in with the rest of society virtually undetected. In all probability, the UES had done a thorough background check despite the amnesty agreement. However, it was all too easy to use the agreement as a shield, deterring some from asking too many questions.

If he wanted to get the info he needed, he was going to have to use unconventional methods. Luckily, working in the field as much as he had, he knew a few unconventional sources. Downloading both Gale's and Santiago's files, he compressed them into an encrypted e-mail. Attaching a brief explanation, he sent it to the man he hoped could get him some answers – if, of course, he were still alive.

* * *

Roger could feel his heart hammering in his ears, his breathing working in heavy rasps as he stepped toward the door, all too aware of the loaded gun pressed against his side. Yet before he could wrap his meaty hand around the doorknob, it turned, the door opening inward, bringing smells of stale hallway air tainted with old, musty carpet. Nathan stared at him from the portal as Roger did his best to hide his surprise and calm his frantic heart. 

"Where are you going?"

Nathan's gravelly monotone was unusually unsettling. Almost accusatory. "Uh, I was just—" _That's right,_ Roger thought, understanding Nathan's tone. The rules expressly stated that the apartment had to be occupied by at least one team member at all times, except during emergencies or when given clearance to do otherwise. Nathan had caught him leaving, and Steve wasn't back with Relena yet. That's why he was upset. "I was just looking for you," Roger continued, injecting laughter into his voice. "I've been wondering when you'd get back. I'm starvin' for some lunch."

Nathan's eyes were unwavering. Finally, the man nodded, stepping past Roger to his desk near the window.

Roger breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when he passed, forcing himself to turn back when he reached the door. "I'm going to the deli down the street. You want anything?"

Nathan sat down, his attention focused on the papers on his desk. "The usual."

Roger nodded, then quickly made his exit, wanting no further conversation. He told himself to relax as he took a casual pace down the hallway. His palms were sweaty as he waited for the elevator. Once the doors chimed open, he pulled the small key from his pocket that would open the special panel behind the normal elevator buttons. He was heading to sub-basement level 1, the video surveillance office. Once there, he would be able to check for sure whether or not someone had hacked into the system. At least, that was the optimistic version of what might happen. He didn't want to think about the others.

* * *

Relena pressed the elevator button, surprised to see the counter move down to the basement before rising again to the lobby. Steve followed her inside, carefully keeping the boxes he held level. "You sure you have room in your fridge for all this?" 

Relena smiled. "Trust me. There's room."

On the seventh floor, Steve dropped her off with her boxes before making his way next door. He was surprised to see Nathan sitting alone at his desk, absently shuffling through a stack of papers. "Where's Rog?" he asked, noting the tech's computer was turned completely off.

"He went to get lunch just now. Didn't you see him?"

"Must've just missed him. Where's he headed?"

"The deli on the corner."

Steve groaned. "If he gets me one more of 'the usual'… Did he just leave?"

"Yeah. Two minutes ago. You could still catch him."

Steve nodded, taking off. Something wasn't sitting quite right with him. If Roger did just leave, they should've intersected. Was it possible Nathan had mistaken the time?

Outside, he turned right, heading down 8th street. The deli was only a few blocks down. He should at least be able to catch up with him there, or else spot him on his way back. Still, why had he turned his computer off to make a 15 minute trip? Something just wasn't right.

* * *

Roger mentally crossed his fingers, meeting the skeptic glare of Sanjay Varma, the surveillance tech on duty. He had just given him a brief explanation of why he was there (leaving out the details, of course) hoping his credentials would be enough for him to get a look at the mainframe. Sanjay took another long look at his ID before reluctantly handing it back to him. 

"Alright," he said finally, eyeing Roger closely. "But I'll have to accompany you. Government policy."

Roger nodded, releasing a pent up breath when the tech turned to inform his co-worker of the situation. So far, things were going smoothly, yet Roger knew if either of the two were in cahoots with Santiago in whatever nefarious scheme was being plotted, he might be in very serious trouble. On the bright side, if Santiago were acting on his own, the techs could be a witness to anything suspicious he might find.

Giving the man what he hoped was a confident smile of thanks, Roger followed Sanjay down a short, brightly lit hallway to the room where the surveillance mainframes were housed. The door and wall were made entirely of glass, about 3 inches thick by Roger's estimation, and most likely bulletproof. The tech swiped his ID card and entered his code, then stood back as the door slid open.

Roger hurried to follow the man inside before the door shut again, breathing in the sterile scent of electronics in filtered air. The hum of electricity was everywhere, almost like a welcoming chorus. With the mainframes in sight, he was able to relax a little, feeling a bit more secure as he passed between a double row of servers, each taller than he and twice as wide. The one that controlled the video to the stairwell was in the second row from the back.

Roger squeezed his way past the tech, absently licking his lips as he scanned the connections, his fingers lightly running over the loops of wires and cables that crisscrossed between control boards. Getting on his knees for a closer look at the lower connections, Roger was beginning to feel antsy. The tech was watching his every move with great intensity, but he was making no move to stop him. That, at least, was a good sign. Yet so far, he had found nothing out of the ordinary.

Roger sighed, forcing himself to concentrate. _If someone wanted to hack into this system, what device would they use?_ He was almost certain it would have to be hardware. Software applications would be too easily detected. Unless they had an inside hacker on their team, but that was just—

Roger stopped, his fingers catching on a cable that didn't quite fit. All of the connections were identical, so what purpose did this stray cable have? Tracing the cable with his eyes, he saw it was not connected to another server, but to a smaller device neatly tucked between two of the control boards. _This is it,_ he thought. _I found it._

Turning his head ever so slightly, he stole a glance at Sanjay through his peripheral vision. The tech was still standing there, arms crossed. He seemed just as irritated as before, but not at all alarmed by what Roger had his fingers on. Focusing once more on the panel in front of him, Roger gulped at the dryness in his throat. He knew if he wanted to be sure, he would have to ask. "Can you tell me what this port is for?"

The tech frowned, but leaned in close, bending over to see what Roger was talking about. "Hm. I'm not sure. Santiago mentioned something about a new diagnostic device. He's the only one who could say for sure. He should be back from lunch in half an hour or so."

Roger's heartbeat was pounding in his ears. "Is there a manual? I'd like to check for myself, if you don't mind."

Roger looked up to meet his fierce dark eyes as the tech stood, his skepticism evident in his features. "There is. Follow me. I'll get it for you."

He followed the tech back to the control room where he pulled a two-inch binder from a bookshelf full of identical binders and tech manuals. He seemed reluctant to hand it over, watching as Roger flipped through the heavy book just as intently as he had at the mainframe. Roger paid him no attention, however, his eyes quickly searching through diagrams and explanations until he found exactly what he was looking for. A grin overtook him, satisfied now that his evidence was solid. "I need a copy of this page," Roger quipped, placing the manual in front of Sanjay.

The tech's featured darkened. Yet Roger no longer cared what the tech thought. He had seen on his ID that his security clearance allowed him to make such a request. Sanjay gave a stiff nod, his eyes like stones.

While the tech busied himself with the task, Roger made a mental checklist. He had shown Wufei's claims to be true with the video surveillance, but in doing so, he had raised the question of whether or not a third man had been there, and whether or not Santiago had used unconventional methods to hide his presence from the monitors. With what he had seen on the server, he felt he had pretty good evidence to support that claim. Now came the hard part. Just who was the man they were hiding? And why were they hiding him? The answers that came to mind were nothing short of disastrous.

* * *

The welcoming bell jangled above the door as Steve left the deli shop, echoing the warning bells that sounded in his head. He still hadn't seen Roger yet, and according to Jim, the manager who now greeted them as regulars, he had never been there. Something was definitely up. He had never known Roger to lie about his whereabouts before, especially on assignment. 

He had purchased lunch for the three of them anyway, hoping against hope that he would find Roger on his way back. It was possible Roger had merely gotten sidetracked and he was overreacting; yet the unease in his belly told him it wasn't that simple.

He was still a block from Walnut Avenue when he saw Roger round the corner, his pace indicating he was in a hurry. When his eyes lit upon Steve, he hastened to meet him, the frenzied gleam in his eyes stifling Steve's questions in favor of Roger's quick explanation.

"Something's up," Roger huffed, before his legs had brought him to a stop. He wasted no time filling in the details of the morning, including where he had been and what he had found.

Steve's eyes glazed over as his mind grappled with the idea of Nathan being a traitor. He knew the guy seemed secretive, but he had never questioned his motives or his loyalty. Lady Une had played a part in his screening process, and he knew her background checks were as thorough as they could get. Any ties he might have that were less than honorable would have shown up as a red flag. "It doesn't make sense." Steve sighed, looking heavenward as if to find an answer there. "Are you sure he was plotting _against_ Relena?" he asked, his eyes again meeting Roger's. "How much of the conversation did Wufei hear?"

Now it was Roger who sighed. "Only a few sentences. But he was positive he heard her name mentioned."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't condemn a man – especially a comrade – on the basis of a few sentences, even if it was Wufei who had made the accusation. "There just isn't enough information."

"But what about the video?"

"We'll have to question Santiago about that. I'll contact Une and have her get a team working on it. In the meantime, you should talk to Wufei and get a record of what he remembers. But don't let him do anything on his own. Make sure any info he has gets to Une ASAP."

"Right."

"Here, take this." Steve reached into his bag, handing Roger his lunch. "I'll use the 'old friend' story to cover for you."

Roger grinned, remembering the character they'd invented for situations like this. "Lester Bonham from the academy? It's been a while since I've talked with him."

Steve nodded, bidding his partner farewell. He sighed again as he started back toward the apartment, still unwilling to accept the fact that Nathan might be a traitor. There had to be another explanation. There just had to be.


End file.
